Almost a kiss
by Jordan Lily
Summary: Voldemort aurait pu ne pas exister et alors de nombreuses choses se verraient changer. Harry Potter serait un sorcier normal avec une popularité modérée. Il aurait une famille normale avec ses propres anomalies.A quoi ressemblerait cette vie rêvée?
1. Godric Hollow's

Les rayons du soleil déclinant venaient se poser sur les fabuleuses collines de Godric Hollow's, submergeant le village durant un court instant d'une vague d'or. Alentour, les habitants du coin rentraient du travail. Certains fermiers, d'autres boulangers. Certains revenaient de la ville la plus proche pour passer le week-end parmi les leurs. Parmi eux, quelques uns devaient avoir transplanner depuis peu. Les sorciers à Godric Hollow's n'étaient pas rares mais pourtant si méconnaissables parmi les autres, les « Moldus ».

_ J'aimerais qu'ils admettent enfin leurs sentiments pour qu'on n'ait plus à arbitrer de futiles disputes.

_Les miracles n'existent pas Harry. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps répliqua Drago, amusé.

_ Cela ne nous empêche pas d'y croire pour autant, Malefoy.

Le jeune brun ébouriffa ses cheveux, signe chez lui d'une profonde réflexion. Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis toujours et même si certaines dissonances séparaient leurs familles, ils étaient bien trop liés pour en être affectés. Aux abords du Manoir des Potters, le jeune brun se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

_Seras-tu des nôtres ce soir?

_ Non, mon père souhaite m'entretenir d'un sujet de la plus haute importance. Si tu entends parler d'un éventuel meurtre d'ici demain, tâches d'en savoir plus. Pour indice, le cadavre pourrait être âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, de longs cheveux platines et un sourire arrogant, défiant sûrement la mort.

Harry retint un rire, opinant cependant.

_ Fais que cela n'arrive pas.

_ Je ne te promets rien soupira le jeune blond en assénant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami avant de transplaner.

Le jeune Potter apprécia un moment le crépuscule, une des plus belles choses qu'il avait eu à apercevoir. Comme si le ciel prêtait un peu de sa richesse à la céleste Terre mais qu'avare comme il l'était, il le reprenait dès que cette dernière avait le dos tourné. Harry secoua la tête un moment, reprenant ses esprits avant de pénétrer dans l'immense demeure. Un elfe apparut dès qu'il en eut franchit le seuil, le débarrassant de sa veste.

_ Bonsoir Mr Potter.

_Bonsoir Gaby. Mes parents sont-ils rentrés?

_ Ils vous attendent dans le grand salon accompagné de votre parrain et de Mr Lupin.

_ Merci Gaby.

Harry rejoignit son « étrange » famille, souriant déjà à la perspective de revoir les maraudeurs. Ils conversaient gaiement lorsqu'il fit son entrée. Sirius prenait ses aises sur le fauteuil d'en face, posant ses jambes croisées sur la table basse, alors que sa mère Lily fronçait les sourcils face à si peu de bonnes manières. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches qu'elle avait réussit à tenir derrière ses oreilles grâce aux branches de ses lunettes. Elle avait cet air stricte qui ne lui convenait pas totalement. Elle pouvait être très...spontanée lorsqu'elle le voulait. Son père lui avait conté quelques unes de leurs anecdotes. Ce dernier était installé à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Rémus, face à eux, tentait de retenir un rire.

_ Bonsoir s'exclama Harry en entrant.

_ Hey mon filleul adoré! Scanda Sirius, venant à son rencontre, lui assénant une tape magistrale sur le dos. Harry grimaça avant de secouer la chevelure déjà désordonnée de son parrain. Ils avaient pratiquement la même taille, ce que son parrain continuait à démentir.

_ Hey bourreau des coeurs! Répondit ledit filleul, hilare.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire murmura ce dernier assez bas pour que Lily ne puisse pas entendre.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête avant de s'en aller vers Remus. Il appréciait le calme légendaire de l'ami de son père. Comme si parmi les « rustres maraudeurs », il tentait de sauver les apparences. Il lui arrivait d'avoir de longues discussions avec Remus sur des choses et d'autres. Il était un passionné sur les Lycans et avait même mené une longue étude sur le sujet, espérant un jour trouver un remède contre ce mal qui brisait de nombreuses familles. Remus avait vu son jeune frère subir ce la. Le plus horrible était que Caïus, ledit frère avait exigé que son propre père abrège sa souffrance. En bon père, Phineas avait exaucé les derniers souhaits de son fils. Depuis, il avait légèrement perdu la tête.

_ Harry, comment vas-tu?

_Très bien et toi Remus?

_ On ne peut mieux. Un léger surmenage qui ne devrait être que de passage.

Les cernes qui dessinaient ses yeux le confirmaient véhémentement.

_ Comme toujours, Remus.

Il eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

_ Drago ne sera pas des nôtres ce soir. Conférence au sommet ironisa Harry d'une voix pompeuse.

Les personnes présentes comprirent de suite avant de grimacer. Lucius était connu pour son peu de jugeote concernant son fils. Il était du genre cruel, ne laissant à Drago aucune raison d'apprécier cette figure paternel. Bien heureusement, le fils avait mieux tourner que le père et cela grâce à Narcissa Malefoy, cousine germaine de Sirius. Bien qu'elle soit lié à Lucius, qu'elle disait aimer tendrement, elle avait conserver légèrement une once de sympathie de sorte qu'il était possible pour Sirius de voir sa cousine sans vouloir l'étriper. Les Potters n'appréciaient pas trop les Malefoys à cause de leurs idées bien trop conservatrices en ce qui concernait la pureté du sang. Pour ces derniers, ne méritait d'être un sorcier qu'un Sang-Pur. Lily était née de parents Moldus ne pouvaient donc supporter le spécimen « Lucius Malefoy ».

_Nous devrions passer à table déclara Lily, les entraînant à la pièce d'à côté.

_ Quelle fabuleuse idée as-tu eu là ma chère Lys!Rétorqua Sirius.

_On pourrait croire que tu ne le nourris pas Lunard s'insurgea faussement James en prenant place autour de la table dressée par Gaby.

_Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Cornedrue, je ne suis pas l'épouse de Patmol.

_Il est vrai qu'il est tant que tu trouves la perle rare mon Patmol adoré. Après tout, tu commences à avoir des cheveux blancs commenta James, hilare, suivit par son fils.

_ Cesses de raconter des âneries. Je suis super « cool et jeune ».

_ Comment s'est passé ta journée? S'enquit Lily à l'intention de son fils, laissant les maraudeurs à leur discorde.

_ J'étais avec Drago, nous nous entraînions au Quidditch répondit Harry, en se servant une grosse cuillère de purée.

_ Et Ron? S'étonna son père, oubliant durant un instant les problèmes existentielles de Sirius.

_ Il a eut un accrochage avec Hermione au sujet de Krum, son correspondant Bulgare. Il a tourné les talons lorsqu'elle admit le trouver mignon, blessant l'égo de ce cher Ronnie qui ne trouva rien mieux à faire que de fuir lâchement la dispute, se réfugiant au Terrier. Hermione, laissée en planc, s'est mise à pleurer, insultant mon meilleur ami de tous les noms, et est retournée chez elle. Ginny, meilleure amie d'Hermione, a souhaité consoler son amie, de ce fait, elle a demandé à Neville de l'emmener là-bas, vu qu'elle n'a pas encore dix-sept ans et qu'elle n'a donc pas le droit de transplaner. De ce fait, j'ai passé mon après-midi avec Drago, cela te convient-il comme réponse, Papa? Acheva Harry, avalant un morceau de steak de son assiette, offrant un large sourire à son père.

Il y eut un court silence avant que de nombreux éclats de rire ne résonne dans toute la pièce.

_ On se croirait dans un roman photo. Tu sais, les romans photos moldus que Lily aimait plus jeune nota Sirius.

_ Je n'ai jamais aimé cela s'insurgea Lily.

_ Mais si, mais si: Peter aime Rachelle qui aime Henry qui sort avec Josiane qui est l'ex-femme de Dominic qui est attiré par Stefan...Commença James.

_ Mais Stefan a perdu Matthew, l'homme de sa vie dans un tragique accident et il avait voeu de chasteté...Poursuivit Sirius.

_Patmol, tu as oublié de parler de la servante Adèle, qui finira, on le sait tous avec Henry car Josiane va le quitter pour revenir à Dominic qui, lassé d'attendre Stefan, souhaitera retrouver le bonheur...

_ Ca suffit James! Maugréa Lily, l'air agacé.

_ Bien sûr mon ange, tout ce que tu veux susurra-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui tape l'épaule.

Harry était hilare. Il adorait ce genre de soirée où il était impossible de s'ennuyer.

_ Pour revenir à Ron et Hermione, je trouve cela plutôt romantique reprit Lily.

_ Romantique? Maman, il est impossible d'avoir une conversation normale sans que cela nous ramène à Krum.

_ Qui est ce Krum, par Merlin? L'as-tu déjà rencontré? S'enquit Remus.

_ Et c'est là que tout se clarifie, Krum n'a jamais les pieds en Angleterre et aux dernières nouvelles, il ne compte pas les mettre.

_ Pour résumer, Ron est jaloux d'un garçon que Hermione n'a jamais vraiment rencontré ou vu? Demanda James, hébété.

_ Exactement, Chère Père termina Harry.

_Tu vois Lily, j'ai longtemps pensé que notre histoire était exceptionnelle. Malgré tes innombrables refus, j'avais réussi à te séduire. Mais là, j'ai vraiment le regret de t'annoncer que ces deux-là, nous surpasse de ci-loin.

_ James, cesses de faire l'idiot s'exclama Lily, exaspéré.

Sirius sourit face à la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami.

A la fin du dîner, un hibou tambourina à la vitre de la salle à manger. Se retournant sur sa chaise, Harry reconnut Jasmin, le hibou de Hermione. S'excusant envers ses invités, il se leva pour ouvrir au volatile qui lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt. Il détacha le parchemin qu'il tenait à la patte puis le laissa s'en aller.

Harry,

Excuses-moi de t'avoir laissé en plan. Je sais que nos disputes t'exaspèrent et j'ai beaucoup de mal à le supporter également. Mais Ron et moi avons du mal à nous comprendre. C'est comme s'il tournait tout ce que je disais de la mauvaise manière, me faisant passer pour la méchante. J'aimerais parfois le secouer pour qu'il se rende compte de son idiotie. Je sais que je ressens certaine chose à son égard, c'est plus fort que de l'amitié mais de là à parler d'amour, c'est encore flou dans ma tête. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais au moins retrouver mon meilleur ami parce que j'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien à ses yeux. Désolée de t'ennuyer avec tout cela mais je suis dans ce stupide parc près de chez moi et je me demande sur quoi va porter notre prochaine dispute.

Et puis, c'est quoi son problème avec Krum? Ginny pense qu'il est jaloux. Le penses-tu aussi? Si c'est le cas, il suffirait que je ne parle plus de lui. Le pauvre, il ne sait même pas les ennuis qu'il provoque.

Harry, éclaires moi sur ce sujet. J'ai beau être la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, lorsqu'il s'agit de Ron, j'ai l'impression d'être plus stupide que Milicent Bullstrode.

Je t'embrasse

Hermione.

L'encre s'écoulait irrégulièrement sur le parchemin, signe de son anxiété. Elle était nerveuse, déboussolée. Il la voyait parfaitement, recroqueviller sur sa balançoire, se balançant sans rythme.

_Je dois sortir. Je ne tarderais pas.

_Où vas-tu? S'enquit sa mère.

_ Sauver une demoiselle en détresse annonça-t-il en souriant.

Il prit sa veste et transplana. Arrivé au parc de Shetlon Road, il la vit assise sur cette balançoire, exactement comme il avait prévu la trouver. Soupirant, il maudit intérieurement l'aveuglement notoire de Ron.

_ Mione

A la mention de son nom, elle releva la tête pour essuyer à la hâte les larmes qui s'y déversaient. Elle tenta de lui sourire alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Il ne dit rien, prenant place sur le siège près d'elle, attendant qu'elle s'exprime d'abord. Il n'avait jamais été doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de consoler une fille. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu à faire cela, c'était pour réconforter Ginny lorsque cette dernière avait rompu avec Michaël Corner, un camarade de classe à l'égo surdimensionné. A l'époque, c'était facile, il suffisait de fustiger Corner, et cela il en était capable. Mais fustiger Ron était une autre affaire.

_Je suis perdue.

_ Je sais.

_Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui de cette manière. Du moins, pas consciemment.

Il se retourna à ses mots. Que voulait-elle dire par « pas consciemment »? Sentant son regard interrogateur sur elle, elle rosit légèrement avant de jeter un regard alentour, tentative pour fuir l'attention que lui portait son meilleur ami.

_ J'ai déjà fait quelques rêves... peu décents...

Harry se mordit la joue intérieure pour ne pas avoir à rire. Les larmes lui montaient presque aux yeux. Il savait que les garçons avaient coutume de faire ce genre de rêve mais les filles, il n'y aurait pas pensé. Surtout pas venant de Hermione. Ce qui lui fit se rendre compte que durant trop longtemps, il avait considéré Hermione comme la bonne copine, sage et innocente sans imaginer qu'elle pouvait elle-aussi avoir des désirs. S'il pensait à Hermione ainsi, peut-être Ron la voyait également de cette manière de sorte qu'il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse l'apprécier aussi. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de lui montrer que Hermione était une fille avant tout et une charmante jeune fille.

_Ne ris pas Harry, j'en suis moi-même gênée.

_Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suppose que c'est normal de fantasmer sur un garçon. Non pas que je le fais. Je peux t'assurer avoir toujours eu un profond intérêt pour les filles.

Elle rit à sa stupide remarque. Au moins, une chose de faite, elle sourit. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits, revenant sur la cause de sa venue.

_ Je...crois l'aimer...Après tout, je ne sais pas grand chose de l'amour, il serait le premier.

_ Je n'y connais pas grand chose mais je pense que tu l'aimes.

_ Mais Ron...

_ t'aime aussi. Il est juste un peu trop borné. Il a tellement peur d'être rejeté qu'il joue les aveugles.

_ Tu crois? S'enquit-elle et il vit dans ses prunelles briller ce qui devait être de l'espoir.

_ J'en suis certain.

_ Que dois-je faire alors?

Il eut un instance moment de réflexion, s'ébouriffant davantage les cheveux avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille.

_ Etre toi-même

_ Mais c'est justement cette personne avec qui il se dispute tout le temps.

_ Oui parce que c'est cette personne qu'il aime et avec qui il a du mal à s'exprimer alors il essaie avec les moyens qu'il possède de lui faire comprendre la vérité.

Elle parut pensive un moment avant de sembler convaincue. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas totalement dénué de fondement après tout. Il fallait juste qu'elle reste elle-même, qu'elle ne parle plus de Krum. Elle ne perdait rien à essayer. Sur cette pensée, elle fut plus déterminée que jamais. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami, lui souriant enjoué avant de l'enlacer.

_ Merci Harry.

_ Tant que je peux éviter de voir ces larmes couler, ça me va.

Elle rit de nouveau avant d'apercevoir au loin, une silhouette s'approcher. Elle sourit en reconnaissant Ginny.

_ C'est à cela que tu t'occupes quand tu me dis vouloir prendre l'air? J'étais dans ta chambre à m'inquiéter tu vois alors que tu te prélassais dans les bras d'un charmant jeune homme.

Harry fut fier comme un paon, bombant le torse avant que Ginny ne lui assène une tape sur le sommet de la tête.

_ Redescends sur terre, Potter.

Ce dernier grogna, pestant contre le caractère rabat-joie de la jeune Weasley. Le visage de cette dernière s'adoucit sous le réverbère lorsqu'elle s'enquit de l'état de son ami.

_ As-tu réussi à faire entendre raison à cette cervelle d'oiseau?

_ Je pense que oui, Weasley. N'est-il pas Granger?

Cette dernière fit mine de penser avant d'opiner lentement.

_ Je pense pouvoir y arriver. Peut-être pourrais-je lui écrire un mot pour commencer, essayer de calmer le jeu?

_ Excellente idée l'encouragea Harry, alors qu'elle retournait chez elle. A mi-chemin, elle interpella sa meilleure amie.

_ J'arrive dans un moment.

Une fois que Hermione fut hors de portée, elle sauta au cou du jeune Potter qui la réceptionna, hilare. Les mèches rousses de la jeune fille envahirent son champ visuel alors que son odeur l'embaumait totalement.

_ Merci Potter. J'avais tant de mal à la consoler.

_ A votre service.

Elle descendit de son perchoir, ravie. Il adorait ses accès d'enthousiasme. Cette fille était pleine d'énergie. Une vraie batterie sur patte. Elle avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres et une bonhomie à revendre. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était toujours promis que jamais ce sourire ne s'effacerait de ce visage. C'était en quelque sorte sa mission en tant qu'ami de faire en sorte qu'elle continue à être tout aussi joviale qu'à l'instant. Il avait de nombreuses fois faillit dans le passé mais avec le temps, il réussissait à arranger les choses.

_ Et puis, c'est mieux que de se faire taquiner par Sirius.

_J'en conclus que les maraudeurs sont chez toi?

_ Comme toujours, à croire que ma mère a épousé trois hommes à la fois.

_ Je ne pense pas que Tonks aimerait entendre cela.

Ils rirent à la pensée de leur amie tenant Remus par l'épaule pour le forcer à rentrer chez lui. Elle pouvait être possessive quant elle le voulait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui proposant de la raccompagner jusqu'au domicile des Grangers.

_ Je vais parler avec Ron, tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

_ Peut-être pourrais-tu lui fournir un cerveau par la même occasion? Marmonna la jeune Weasley.

_Excellente idée. J'y penserais à l'avenir.

Elle frissonna légèrement alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour de son épaule. Elle n'avait enfilé qu'un léger débardeur tandis que les soirées se faisaient de plus en plus fraîche. Le chemin était plutôt court et ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le perron du domicile des Grangers. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, appréciant son chaleureux sourire.

_ Bonne nuit Pumpkin

Elle se renfrogna au surnom dont il l'avait affublé depuis qu'elle avait six ans en raison du large sourire édentée qu'elle arborait à l'époque. Si au début, elle lui avait voulu, elle avait prit goût à ce surnom qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et que lui seul utilisait. C'était une sorte de « connexion » entre eux. Une franche amitié, une complicité inédite différente de celle qu'elle partageait avec ses frères ou avec Drago ou Neville. Face à son sourire, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Fais de beaux rêves Potter.

_Merci Pumpkin.

Elle disparut alors derrière la porte alors que le jeune Potter s'en retournait vers chez lui, amusée par la tournure qu'avait prise la soirée. Lorsqu'il fut de retour, les Maraudeurs s'en étaient déjà allés. Il salua ses parents, faisant son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage du dessus.


	2. Le Terrier

11 Août 1997. Elle avait aujourd'hui atteint sa seizième année. Tout en ajustant la splendide robe d'été que sa meilleure amie venait de lui offrir, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne changeait pas énormément. Elle aurait toujours cette petite taille qui l'agaçait particulièrement, elle aurait toujours sa chevelure rousse, marque de fabrique de sa famille. Plus que tout, rien de ce qu'elle était ne se voyait modifier. Si le temps voulait apposer sa marque, il s'y prenait avec beaucoup de discrétion, agissant sournoisement car longtemps la vie semble éternelle et un matin, les rides apparaissent. Le temps commence à s'imposer sur votre visage, rappelant son souvenir. Mais à seize ans, on était encore jeune, insouciant de ce fait là. Elle ramena quelques mèches sur le sommet de sa tête qu'elle fixa avec une barrette en fer. Elle était fin prête. La sonnette de l'entrée se manifesta et elle s'en alla accueillir ses premiers invités. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut la chevelure désordonnée de Sirius, suivi de celle plus arrangé de Remus. Il exhibait fièrement à son bras, une Tonks, enceinte de cinq mois. Cette grossesse lui allait parfaitement bien, la murissant sans outre mesure. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant que son époux ne lui tende un présent.

_ Joyeux Anniversaire Ginny.

_Merci à vous deux.

Sirius l'embrassa à son tour avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, lui dérangeant la coiffure improvisée qu'elle s'était faite. Elle maugréa contre l'immaturité du maraudeur avant de le remercier pour le paquet qu'il venait de lui tendre.

_C'est Harry qui m'en a soufflé l'idée. Il est le seul à blâmer chuchota-t-il avant de rejoindre Arthur qui conversait avec les Granger. La jeune fille eut un sourire reconnaissant. Elle avait l'impression parfois que Harry était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. A d'autres moments, c'était comme s'il avait une galaxie en retard. C'était le cas de tous les garçons en général.

Elle avait rejoint Neville, Hermione et Ron qui s'étaient rabibochés plus tôt dans la semaine lorsqu'elle avait aperçu l'habituelle chevelure en bataille d'un noir de jais. Il était accompagné d'un Drago légèrement sombre. Il avait été ainsi depuis la fameuse discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père. Il n'en avait pas parlé mais selon Harry, Lucius aurait en quelque sorte promis son fils à l'aîné des Parkinson. Pansy. Ginny n'avait jamais eut affaire à elle pour la bonne raison qu'elle semblait bien trop revêche et hostile à toute sorte de mélange. Selon Harry, source intarissable d'information concernant les Malefoy, ces derniers partageaient les idéaux des Parkinson d'où la supposée alliance. Vu qu'aucun de ses amis n'était censé être au courant, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

Après tout, Drago parlera quant il se sentira assez à l'aise pour le faire.

_Joyeux Anniversaire Pumpkin lui sourit Harry, en déposant un baiser sur son front. Il glissa une petite boîte au creux de sa main qu'elle dissimula dans sa poche. Elle aurait l'occasion de l'ouvrir plus tard.

_ Hum...J'espère que cela te plaira ajouta le jeune homme, les joues légèrement rosies.

_ J'en suis certaine. Merci Potter.

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs messes basses par une tierce voix importune. Drago jetait des regards quasi déments vers Ron et Hermione.

_ Pensez-vous qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments?

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire avant de secouer vivement de la tête.

_ Ce serait un peu trop leur demander déclara la jeune fille, fataliste.

_ Hey Harry! Des nouvelles de Lauren? S'enquit Ron

L'intéressé grimaça légèrement. Il s'agissait d'un sujet qui n l'enchantait guère. Lauren était le genre de jeune fille, attirante aux premiers abords mais totalement agaçante à la longue. Le genre de fille qui se pensait avoir tous les droits dès l'instant où leur relation avait été officiel. Il avait pensé qu'elle changerait, qu'il arriverait à la changer mais elle était si arrogante, si imbue d'elle-même que c'était couru d'avance. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas fait pour être ensemble. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors des dernières vacances d'été. Elle allait entamer sa dernière année d'étude à Beauxbatons, l'école française de sorcellerie alors que Harry entrait dans sa sixième année à Poudlard. Elle était plus âgée donc plus attrayante aux yeux du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques mois, il sut qu'à bien des égards, il était plus mature qu'elle. Elle avait comme dirait Hermione, « la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café ». Charmant certes mais pas du tout suffisant.

_ Aucune. Et cela depuis quelques mois déjà.

_ Avez-vous officiellement rompus? Demanda Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

Elle n'avait jamais supporté cette poupée blonde de bas étage. Depuis qu'elle s'était imposée dans la vie de Harry, elle avait tout fait pour le détourner de Hermione, qu'elle jalousait grandement sans que cette dernière n'ait montré un quelconque intérêt envers son meilleur ami. Elle laissa couler un regard vers la jeune Weasley qui demeurait silencieuse, faisant mine de se désintéresser à la conversation. Cette dernière n'avait jamais porté Lauren dans son coeur et le lui avait plusieurs fois sentir cela mais Hermione savait que cela avait avoir avec autre chose. Elle détestait Lauren car elle aurait préféré être à sa place mais cela la jeune Weasley ne l'admettait pas encore. Après, elle disait que c'était elle, Hermione, l'aveugle.

_Disons que pour moi, trois mois sans nouvelles, équivaut à une rupture. Je lui ai fait savoir que cela ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. De mon côté, c'est terminé.

_ Pourquoi ne pas danser? S'exclama soudainement la jeune Weasley en entraînant Harry sur la piste alors qu'un air des Bizarr' Sisters ne s'élève dans la pièce.

Hermione sourit face à l'air soudain extatique de son amie avant d'enjoindre Neville, Ron et Drago de la suivre. Harry se prit rapidement au jeu de la jeune fille avant que Drago, craignant de se faire distancer par son meilleur ami, ne s'y mêle. Bientôt, les deux jeunes hommes se partagèrent la même cavalière au grand plaisir de cette dernière qui virevoltait au rythme de la musique. Ils étaient tous deux très doués et se firent bientôt encouragés par les divers convives. A la fin de la mélodie, Ginny se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry, à quelques centimètres du sol alors que Drago leur tournait le dos. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne se serrent la main en signe de reddition.

_ C'était vraiment bien Potter!

_ Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi Malefoy.

Harry déposa la jeune fille, hilare, sur le sol, lui accordant une modeste révérence. Elle tint le bas de sa robe et lui répondit de la même manière.

_ Très agréable danse monseigneur minauda-t-elle en battant exagérément des cils.

_ Très agréable cavalière milady répondit-il, tout sourire. Puis-je vous proposer un verre?

_ Avec plaisir.

Il se rendit vers la table à boissons, recevant au passage une tape sur l'épaule de son parrain, s'attribuant le mérite de son éducation musicale. Il se contenta de répondre en levant les yeux au ciel avant de leur servir deux verres de jus de citrouille. Molly n'appréciait pas vraiment la Bièreaubeurre ce que regrettait à l'instant le jeune homme. Il tendit un verre à son amie avant d'engloutir la sienne.

_ Belle fête Pumpkin!

_Je n'en suis pas peu fière le nargua-t-elle.

_ Deviendrais-tu modeste Pumpkin?

_ Arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi Potter ou je te promets que tu goûteras à mon sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Depuis quelques temps, certains m'en attribuent sa spécialité.

_Ah parce qu'ils sont toujours là pour en parler?

Elle lui frappa l'épaule avant de le rejoindre dans son rire. Neville vint à eux, essouffler. Apparemment, Luna lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Le jeune Potter ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Elle effectuait des gestes assez bizarres sur la piste de danse. Nul ne s'en offusquait. Ils avaient l'habitude de l'attitude étrange de Luna. Son père, Xénophilius, discutait à l'instant avec Remus. Ils étaient les voisins des Wealsey, ici à Loutry St Chaspoule.

_Cette fille va me rendre fou. Elle est infatigable.

Harry sourit en lui tendant un verre qu'il avala d'une traite. Il s'appuya sur son ami un moment.

_ Vous voulez savoir la meilleure? Mes parents ont enfin consentit à me laisser faire le stage de Botanique l'été prochain. C'est assez sélectif.

_ Mais c'est vraiment génial Neville s'exclama Harry.

_ Je pense que ta mère y ait pour beaucoup ajouta Neville, reconnaissant. Elle lui a parlé des impacts positifs que cela pourrait avoir sur moi.

_ Oui ma mère peut être très convaincante quand elle s'y met.

_ Telle mère, tels fils je suppose déclara Ginny d'un air innocent.

Harry sourit à sa remarque, opinant néanmoins. Peut-être qu'après tout, il tenait cela de sa mère. Jetant un regard alentour, il vit Ron laisser Hermione sur la piste de danse et se diriger vers l'extérieur. S'excusant auprès de son ami, il le rejoint, espérant lui faire entendre raison. Il faisait frais près de la rivière bordant le terrain des Weasleys. Son meilleur ami était assis sur un ponton qu'ils avaient tous construit, deux étés auparavant. Sur un des pieds plantés sous l'eau, on pouvait voir leurs initiales gravés sur le bois. Une réminiscence d'un moment d'insouciance. Jetant un dernier regard vers la fête qui battait son plein, il se décida à se rendre auprès de son ami. Il s'installa près de lui, en silence, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bronche. Comme Hermione, Harry laisserait à son ami le temps de s'exprimer. Ce dernier se fit à la réflexion qu'ils étaient tout aussi buté l'un que l'autre.

_ Elle est belle ce soir, tu ne trouves pas? Murmura Ron.

_ La lune, oui, si on veut. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par l'astronomie répondit Harry feintant d'ignorer de quoi il était question.

Ron eut un sourire, ce qui était déjà une victoire pour Harry. Il entamait la même approche avec son meilleur ami qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Hermione car contrairement aux apparences, ils avaient une vision des choses, non pas similaires mais complémentaires, basés néanmoins sur certaines similitudes.

_Je parlais de Hermione, Harry.

_ Oui, elle est elle-aussi très jolie.

_ Cela peut paraître idiot mais on ne sait pas disputer depuis trois jours. C'est un exploit. Je vois bien qu'elle fait des efforts, qu'elle essaie d'arranger les choses. Bien sûr, c'est exactement que je voulais mais en même temps, je suis...en colère.

_ Pourquoi cela?

_ Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout faux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me traite comme un idiot en essayant d'être trop gentille avec moi.

_ Ron, je t'arrête. Interromps moi si je me trompes. Tu sous entend qu'elle se fout de toi car elle marche sur des oeufs quand tu es près d'elle? Merlin sait Ron que je suis un vrai ignare lorsqu'il s'agit de relations amoureuses mais là c'est toi qui ne comprends rien. Elle fait des efforts parce que tu refuses de voir l'évidence. Après votre dernière dispute, elle était très mal et elle a essayé de faire évoluer les choses entre vous. Elle s'est dit qu'elle allait juste ne pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent et tu considères cela comme une attaque personnelle envers toi. Tu n'as l'impression de voir tout de travers parfois?

Le jeune rouquin resta pensif un moment, revoyant d'un autre oeil les jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Il était vrai qu'elle avait juste voulu être gentille, lui éviter une certaine colère. Elle n'avait mentionné Krum depuis trois jours, un exploit venant d'elle.

_ Peut-être que je réagis de façon exagéré parfois?

_ Seulement parfois? Le taquina Harry.

Ils se sourirent alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait. Ils apprécièrent un moment la quiétude du moment avant que Harry ne décide d'aborder un autre point qui semblait primordial.

_Ron, tu connais Hermione depuis toujours. Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas?

_ Euh...Oui, comme toi je suppose.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Ron. J'aimerais que tu considères Hermione, pendant un moment, comme une fille.

Ron tourna vivement la tête vers lui et Harry pouvait jurer avoir vu du rouge sur ses joues. C'était déjà cela de fait, il avait déjà considéré Hermione comme une potentielle fille. Un pas en avant pour Ron.

_Je la vois comme une fille.

_ C'est une bonne chose. Maintenant, la vois-tu comme une fille qui serait ton amie et uniquement ton amie ou qui pourrait être...plus? Demanda maladroitement Harry en plaçant sa main au dessus de sa tête.

Ron fronça les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension totale. Harry soupira, se disant qu'à force d'avoir voulu être discret, il avait perdu son auditoire.

_ Ron, aimes-tu Hermione comme un homme aime une femme?

_ Non, bien sûr que non... Bien sûr, je la trouve très jolie et elle est très intelligente. Parfois, j'aimerais bien la prendre dans mes bras, tu vois quand elle pleure par exemple. Quand elle s'endort, je trouves qu'elle ressemble à un ange...C'est difficile à expliquer... Il m'est peut être arrivé d'avoir envie de l'embrasser mais je te jure, j'ai repoussé l'idée dès qu'elle m'est venue.

Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains lorsqu'il vit le sourire que son meilleur ami avait tant de mal à dissimuler. A s'entendre ainsi parler, il pouvait tout à fait mettre un mot qui se verrait définit par ses propos...Amour. Mais ce serait compliqué. Elle était son amie, elle l'avait toujours été. Parfois, il aurait juré qu'elle ressentait des choses pour lui puis elle se mettait à parler de ce satané Krum.

_ D'accord, j'admets que je l'aime comme un homme aime une femme. D'ailleurs, c'est assez débile comme comparaison.

_ Hey! Je n'avais pas mieux à te proposer et puis tu as compris où je voulais en venir et c'est l'important. La question est maintenant ce que tu comptes faire.

_ Réponse simple: Rien.

Il se leva soudainement avant que Harry ne put répliquer mais ce dernier le rejoint en deux enjambées.

_Mauvaise réponse.

_ Tu ferais quoi toi dans ce cas?

_ J'irais la voir et j'irais lui avouer ce que je ressens.

_ Mauvaise réponse trancha Ron, accélérant la cadence.

Son meilleur ami le retint, le forçant à lui faire face. Il vit le jeune Potter qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête, froncer les sourcils.

_ Ron, ce n'est pas à moi de parler au nom de Hermione, Merlin sait que j'adorerais faire cela pour faire bouger les choses mais c'est votre relation pas la mienne. J'interfère déjà trop. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Ron, c'est que j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle ressent la même chose mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire cela. Laisses lui juste une chance de s'exprimer sans lui hurler dessus.

_Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu as raison?

_ Aies confiance en moi sur ce coup, c'est tout.

Il attendit un moment, voyant si ses paroles avaient eu un impact. Ron resta un moment stoïque, repensant à toute cette conversation avant d'opiner. Après tout, jamais le jeune Potter n'aurait tant insister s'il n'avait pas les preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Le jeune Weasley avait peut-être du mal à y croire mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il espérait. Pour Harry, c'était ce qui importait à l'instant.

_Rejoignons cette fête en l'honneur de ta sœur. Elle risquerait de nous démembrer si nous apparaissons pas de suite.

Les deux amis déglutirent à ce que pouvait leur faire la cadette des Weasley avant de rejoindre leurs amis sur la piste de danse.

£.£

Lorsque Ginny fut certaine que le Terrier était endormi, elle se glissa hors de son lit et se dirigea vers son bureau là où elle avait posé le cadeau de Harry. Elle défit lentement le ruban avant d'ouvrir délicatement la boîte. Là, sur le coton qu'elle imaginait d'un blanc immaculé, elle vit un petit pendentif sertis d'émeraude. Une citrouille avec un large sourire édenté. Sur ses lèvres, apparut ce sourire presque tendre qu'elle n'accordait qu'à lui. Un bout de papier était posé sur le revers du couvercle où était inscrit de l'écriture si semblable à des pattes de mouche:

« A mon adorable Pumpkin ».

Ces simples mots suffirent à la faire rougir de plaisir.


	3. Des petites bulles

Le mois d'août arrivait à sa fin. Comme chaque année, les adolescents se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats en vue de la rentrée prochaine. Mrs Weasley s'était proposée pour les accompagner, ne faisant guère confiance à son fils. En effet, les années précédentes, Ron avait mystérieusement oublié perdu la plupart de ses bouquins, la veille même de la rentrée. Molly avait de suite deviné qu'il ne les avait jamais acheté. Ils venaient de sortir de Mrs Guipure lorsque Mrs Weasley rencontra une de ses connaissances permettant aux jeunes adultes de reprendre leur souffle. Drago draguait une jeune passante, paraissant bien plus mûre qu'il ne l'était. Elle rougissait à la moindre de ses flatteries. Plus loin, Harry et Ginny semblaient en discordance sur un point important.

_ Ginny, les Tornades de Tutshill ont trois cents points de retard par rapport aux Canons de Chudley.

_ Pas du tout Harry, c'était le cas à la saison dernière. Ils sont en très bonne position cette année.

_ Tu as tout faux, Pumpkin, Les Canons de Chudley ont déjà cent point d'avance.

La jeune fille eut l'air pensive un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

_ Tu as sûrement raison.

Harry se contenta de sourire tout en secouant la tête d'un air dépassé. Elle avait le don de le faire tourner en bourrique parfois. Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis dont les joues avaient considérablement rosies. La situation était assez amusante dans la mesure où le jeune Potter avait l'impression d'assister à un spectacle de mime. Tout se lisait dans leur gestuel. Ron souhaitait se rapprocher mais il interprétait le bras de Hermione qui tombait le long de son corps comme un obstacle. Cette dernière aurait souhaité qu'il fasse le premier pas mais son caractère stoïque la décourageait. Une chose était certaine, c'était qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils souhaitaient quelque chose de plus fort entre eux. Ron se décala lorsque l'attention de Harry se posa sur lui. Drago revint vers eux, enjoué. Il s'enquit:

_ Tout est prêt pour ce soir?

_ Maman s'est occupée des encas et moi, des boissons répondit le jeune Weasley.

_ Pas d'alcool Ronald, je te préviens! S'exclama Molly Weasley, en revenant vers eux.

Son fils n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était de retour. Il déglutit véhément alors que sa mère le sermonnait sur les dangers d'un abus d'alcool. Hermione et Ginny se tenaient à côté, cachant leur hilarité. Le jeune Potter profita de la diversion générale pour se rapprocher de Drago.

_ Aurais-tu une quelconque chance?

_ Bien sûr Potter. Que crois-tu? Elle se nomme Serena, un nom plein de soleil, ne trouves-tu pas?

_ Age?

_ Vingtaine.

_ Bien plus jeune que les précédentes ironisa son meilleur ami, souriant néanmoins. Et le tien?

_ Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le communiquer rétorqua Drago, haussant les sourcils d'un air séducteur.

_ Charmant. Juste pour alléger ma conscience, ne serais-tu pas en quelque sorte, fiancé, engagé, prêt à te passer la corde au cou?

Un grognement lui répondit alors que son ami se retournait véhément contre lui. Ses prunelles grises suintaient d'une colère bien trop retenue.

_ Ne me parles plus de cela.

_ Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin.

Il eut un moment de silence où Harry put sentir le regard de leurs amis se reporter sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû aborder ce sujet, Drago y était encore sensible. Ce dernier ne supportait pas l'idée de se voir imposer la personne qui partagerait sa vie. Qui l'aurait accepté de toute façon? C'était tout simplement abominable.

_ Sérieusement, désolé répéta Harry.

Son meilleur ami eut un soupir las avant de lui asséner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il tenta un sourire forcé avant de donner une bourrade au jeune Potter.

_ Nous n'avons pas terminé de nous préparer. Demain, c'est Poudlard, Potter.

_ Comment verras-tu ta dulcinée?

_ J'ai son numéro en cas de coup dur.

_ Comme les centaines qui l'ont précédés, n'est-il?

_Exactement, Darlin'!

Ils rirent, bientôt suivit par leurs amis. Après un passage chez Fleury & Bott, ils tombèrent sur Dean Thomas et son acolyte de toujours Seamus Finnigan. Ils les saluèrent alors que le jeune Thomas se rapprochait dangereusement de Ginny. Ils avaient été ensemble lors de la quatrième année de la jeune fille mais avait rompu au bout de quelques mois. Elle avait justifié cette décision par le fait que Dean soit légèrement possessif.

_Y as-tu repensé?

_ Dean, il me semble t'avoir répété que j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un.

_ Et tu refuses toujours de me dire qui est l'heureux élu?

_ Cela ne te regarde pas Thomas. Maintenant, excuses-moi, je n'ai pas mal de courses à faire.

Il lui attrapa le poignet. Ron sembla près à intervenir lorsque le jeune Potter l'en empêcha. D'un regard, il lui intima d'avoir confiance en les capacités de Ginny. Le jeune rouquin opina de mauvaise grâce et demeura stoïque.

_ Dean chéri, libères-moi dans la seconde qui suit ou une pluie surprenante de Chauves souries va s'abattre sur toi minauda-t-elle d'un ton qui n'accepta aucune réplique.

Le jeune Thomas avait déjà fait les frais du sort de la jeune fille et recula instinctivement de plusieurs pas, la libérant sur le champs. Elle lui sourit, victorieuse avant de lui tapoter sagement la tête.

_ Gentil garçon!

Voyant ses compagnons, elle eut une idée qui n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire. Elle se rapprocha du jeune Potter passant un bras autour de sa taille avant de se blottir contre son torse. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et elle espérait que son ami ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Elle jurerait que ses joues avaient rosies. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester se montrer si transparente! Elle garda cependant bonne figure, déterminée à se débarrasser pour un moment du mois de son ex-petit ami.

_Chéri, pourrais-tu me ramener à la maison? Je suis légèrement épuisée.

Heureusement pour elle, Harry était un intelligent jeune homme qui devinait presque toujours les

mauvais coups qu'elle préparait. Comme elle ne cessait de le répéter, ils étaient complémentaires!

_ Bien sûr mon cœur.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle ressentit une certaine chaleur l'enveloppait tout d'un coup avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur son front. Au moment où les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur le front de la jeune fille, elle eut du mal à ne pas retenir un frisson qu'elle fit passer pour un silencieux rire, espérant qu'il s'y perdrait. Dean était estomaqué alors que Seamus riait à gorge déployée. Ce dernier félicita le nouveau couple avant de tirer son ami du bras, l'entraînant plus loin. Une fois, hors de portée, ils furent pris d'un fou rire.

_ Dean peut être si stupide parfois comme si tu pouvais voir Ginny différemment que comme une petite soeur s'exclama Ron en prenant les devant.

Leurs amis le suivirent alors que Harry vit son rire légèrement se faner. Oui, bien sûr. Comme s'il pouvait considérer Ginny autrement. Cette dernière se trouvait toujours dans ses bras et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il la relâcha de son étreinte.

_ Merci Potter, tu m'as officiellement sauvé.

_ Aurais-tu peur de ton propre succès, Pumpkin?

_En général, non mais disons que Dean devient un peu trop encombrant soupira-t-elle en reprenant leur route.

_ Veux-tu que je m'en occupe? Un sort « Oubliettes » et c'est réglé?

Elle rit, visiblement tentée par l'idée mais elle avait trop d'amitié pour le jeune Thomas pour lui faire vivre telle calvaire.

_ Tentant mais non Potter, ce serait bien trop ignoble.

Au loin, Molly sortait de chez Ollivander, un très ancien ami des Weasley, et indiqua à sa fille qu'ils devaient rentrer. Ginny s'éloigna alors faisant un signe de la main au jeune homme.

_ Dans ce cas, à ce soir, Harry.

_ Sois prudente en route Pumpkin. Sait-on jamais peut-être qu'un de tes prétendants surgirait à l'improviste?

_ Je te l'enverrais dès que je l'apercevrais.

_ Je m'en occuperais derechef assura le jeune homme en faisant une révérence.

Elle sourit de nouveau avant de redoubler la cadence de ses pas lorsqu'elle constata que Molly Weasley s'impatientait.

£.£

De retour à Godric Hollow's, Harry nota que ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrer. Il ne les verrait donc qu'aux alentours de Noël. Leur travail leur prenait énormément de temps. James Potter était un célèbre Auror. Une fois sa scolarité achevée, il était entrer dans le centre de formation des Aurors. Trois ans plus tard, il était en service avec pour coéquipier, son acolyte de toujours Sirius Black. Ils formaient une belle équipe, rapide et efficace. Lily quant à elle, était Langue-de-Plomb. Elle travaillait au Département des Mystères et jamais son fils ne sut exactement en quoi son travail consistait. La dernière fois qu'il avait fouiner dans ses affaires, il avait découvert une liste de noms, vieille d'un siècle. Selon certains, ce département étudierait les secrets les plus enfouis de la communauté des sorciers, les pans les plus sombres de la magie noire. Un jour, Harry avait tenté d'en apprendre plus mais sa mère avait été intransigeante. Même James ignorait ce qui s'y tramait. Parfois seulement, lorsqu'une affaire nécessitait un savoir plus profond de la magie et de son histoire, il consultait son épouse. Dans ces moments-là, Harry était prié de quitter les lieux et même les oreilles à rallonge des frères Weasley n'avaient su y faire grand chose.

Le jeune Potter salua Gaby qui venait à sa rencontre avant de grimper les étages, préparant ses affaires pour le lendemain. Comme chaque année, il se rendrait avec les autres directement sur le quai 9 ¾. Sa malle était déjà faite, il ne nécessitait d'y ranger que les derniers achats effectués. Dans son sac à dos, il jeta pêle-mêle les affaires dont il aurait besoin dans la nuit. Il caressa un moment son insigne de capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors avant de l'attacher à l'une de ses robes. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, sa dernière année en tant qu'élève. Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait plus tard et il aurait aimé ne pas vraiment y penser. C'était horrible à avouer mais il aurait aimé rester dans cet état d'insouciance encore longtemps, ne pas avoir à réfléchir à ce qu'il serait demain, à ce qu'il voudrait être. Ne pas avoir à tout quitter pour se jeter dans un inconnu qui l'effrayait énormément. Après cette année, il devra construire sa propre vie alors qu'il s'en sentait incapable. Au fond, il était injuste d'obliger des adolescents, à peine sortis de l'enfance, de se soucier de quelque chose qui les dépassait complètement. Il serait plus raisonnable de leur laisser du temps, le temps de se rendre compte par eux-même qu'ils n'avaient plus le droit d'être des enfants.

Il jeta un dernier regard alentour, vérifiant que rien ne manquait avant de boucler ses affaires. Il se saisit de sa guitare posée sur son trépied et en caressa les cordes.

Sa mère était d'origine Moldue et elle avait refusé que son fils ait des préjugés sur ce qui était une part d'elle-même. Elle l'avait tout fait pour l'insérer le mieux possible dans les deux mondes pour qu'il se sente toujours sorcier mais humain avant tout car Moldue et Sorcier, entre eux, nulle différence si ce n'était ce que les gens vouloir voir comme dissemblances. Les pouvoirs d'un être humain ne faisaient pas l'homme qui les détenait. C'était cet homme qui déterminait l'orientation que prendrait les pouvoirs qu'il possédait.

Il pinça les cordes, fredonnant en rythme une mélodie qu'il adorait particulièrement. C'était une sorte de berceuse que sa mère lui chantait, plus jeune. A la longue, il l'avait intitulé Lily's Lullaby. Selon Lily, c'était son arrière-arrière grand-mère qui l'avait composé. Et chaque fois que Lily la fredonnait, elle avait l'impression de revoir sa propre mère derrière les fourneaux, se dandinant au rythme de cette mélodie. Emily, la grand-mère de Harry, avait périt trois années plus tôt, laissant Lily et sa soeur Pétunia, orphelines. Lily avait pensé que cette tragédie rassemblerait les deux soeurs mais au contraire, cela scella définitivement le destin de chacune. Elles ne se parlaient plus et se comportaient comme deux parfaites étrangères. Pétunia détestait sa soeur, depuis que cette dernière avait été accepté à Poudlard. Rien ne la forcerait à adresser de nouveau la parole à ce « monstre » comme elle qualifiait Lily. Harry n'avait jamais supporté sa supposée tante et encore moins son idiot de cousin. Dudley Dursley. A cette simple mention, Harry eut un frisson d'horreur. Comme il était heureux de ne plus être obligé de se coltiner cette abomination.

L'horloge de l'entrée annonça les dix-huit heures lorsque Harry quitta les lieux, son sac à dos à l'épaule, traînant sa malle derrière lui et la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre main. Son hibou devait déjà être chez son meilleur ami. C'était le crépuscule lorsque Harry transplana.

Il arriva à quelques pas du Terrier, simple mesure de précaution prise par les Weasley, évitant aux importuns de surgir à tout moment. Le jeune homme déposa ses affaires avant de dégainer sa baguette et de les faire léviter jusqu'à sa destination. Le Terrier était étrangement silencieux. D'ordinaire, Molly hurlait sur les jumeaux de cesser leurs facéties tandis qu'Arthur, las, essayait de calmer son épouse. Ron grognait contre sa petite soeur qui l'enquiquinait constamment sur sa supposée relation avec Hermione. Harry adorait l'ambiance du Terrier, c'était toujours chaleureux, animé. Loin, bien loin, du silencieux manoir qu'il venait de quitter.

Pénétrant par la porte de l'arrière, il déboucha sur la salle à manger. Il déposa ses affaires près de l'entrée avant de s'annoncer. Il entendit un grand fracas venant de la cuisine, dans la pièce d'à côté avant d'accourir. Il dut retenir un rire lorsqu'il trouva Ginny, face à un amoncellement de vaisselle brisée, pestant contre un ennemi invisible. Elle se retourna à son approche, prêt à bondir sur lui.

_ Tu aurais pu éviter de me surprendre.

_ Ce n'était pas mon attention Pumpkin, désolé. Pourquoi fais-tu la vaisselle?

_ Je suis punie grogna-t-elle.

De nouveau, Harry dut retenir son rire. Molly Weasley était d'humeur implacable lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'éducation de ses enfants. Elle serait capable de leur tirer l'oreille, même s'il était marié et parent. Ce qui était le cas de l'aîné des Weasley, Bill vivant actuellement en France avec son épouse Fleur Delacour. Lorsqu'ils étaient en visite, il était difficile pour Bill de faire bonne figure alors que sa mère le reprenait au moindre écart qu'il faisait. Harry trouvait cela particulièrement hilarant. D'un sortilège « Reparo », toute la vaisselle était recollée. Elle le remercia vaguement avant de reprendre sa tâche avec beaucoup plus d'entrain. Le jeune Potter se rapprocha d'elle.

_ Pourquoi as-tu été puni?

_ Je n'ai rien fait de mal s'insurgea-t-elle.

_Je n'en doute pas Pumpkin. Ce que je te demande c'est ce qu'a pu trouver ta mère comme excuse pour te piéger aussi facilement. Corvée de vaisselle est un classique et nous savons tous qu'elle fait partie du Top 10 des punitions et pourquoi? Ainsi, nos chères mères se débarrassent d'une des tâches domestiques qui leur incombent. Ma mère me faisait souvent le coup, plus jeune. Je soudoyais Gaby pour m'aider. Ma mère n'en a jamais rien su. D'ailleurs, faudra que je te tue vu que tu as été mise au courant d'un de mes plus obscurs secrets.

Ginny éclata de rire, retrouvant toute sa bonhomie. Elle opina lentement avant de jeter un regard reconnaissant vers son ami. Il venait de lui remonter subtilement le moral.

_ Je te jure solennellement de ne jamais te trahir.

_Gentille fille! Répondit Harry, imitant le geste qu'elle avait accompli plus tôt envers Dean. Alors dis moi tout.

_ J'ai peut-être glissé une araignée sous l'oreiller de Ron ce matin. Manque de chance, il se trouve que cette sinueuse araignée s'est retrouvée, va savoir comment, sur la robe de chambre de maman. J'ai deux suspects en vue: Ron ou Fred et Georges.

_ Cela en fait trois, Pumpkin.

_ Fred et Georges ne forment toujours qu'un lorsqu'on parle de suspect, de coupable. Tout simplement car il n'en y a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt fière.

Ils rirent un moment avant que Harry ne propose son aide. Elle fut pensive un moment avant d'opiner.

_ Mais tu ne dois pas utiliser ta baguette, Potter.

_ Sans problème. Retournons en enfance durant un instant.

_ Dois-je comprendre que tu me considères comme une enfant? S'enquit-elle, faussement menaçante.

Il se pencha vers elle, ne laissant qu'un court espace entre leurs prunelles, fourrageant pleinement dans ses iris. Il en perdit presque le court de sa réflexion, si proche d'elle puis il murmura comme faisant une douce confidence.

_ Tu n'as rien d'un enfant Pumpkin, j'aurais dû mal à te considérer comme telle.

Elle ne sut comment réagir face à cela avant qu'elle n'aperçoive la commissure de ses lèvres frémir. Elle le rejoignit dans son rire alors qu'ils finissaient ensemble la vaisselle. A la fin de leur corvée, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux pleins de mousses. Alors qu'elle épongeait sa partie de l'évier, Harry lui balançait un jet d'eau avant de faire mine d'observer ailleurs.

_ Que viens-tu de faire Potter? Quémanda-t-elle, dangereuse.

_ Absolument rien.

Le sourire du jeune homme était à tomber mais elle ne se laissa pas berner. Saisissant une poignée de mousse, elle la lui balança en pleine figure. La bataille se poursuivit ainsi, mêlant leurs rires et leurs cris. Heureusement pour eux, nul âme n'était en ces lieux. Leur guérilla s'acheva lorsque Harry aspergea la jeune fille avec le tuyau de l'évier. Elle se retrouva toute trempée et admit sa défaite. Ils étaient toujours hilares, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Harry sentait à travers sa chemise, les battements du coeur de la jeune fille, rapide et saccadé. Il sentait également la chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Il pouvait être certain qu'elle devait rougir à l'instant. Il n'eut cependant aucune envie de l'écarter de lui. Elle était dos à lui, lui dissimulant ses traits, tandis que ses cheveux mi-défaits constituaient le seul obstacle entre eux. Leurs rires s'éteignirent peu à peu. Le silence sembla revenir dans la chaleureuse demeure alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Elle leva timidement le regard vers lui. Ses prunelles marrons larmoyaient presque, dû aux rires qu'elle venait d'émettre. De l'index, il retira une boule de savon qui s'était accrochée à son cil. Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante avant de le contempler encore un moment. Inconsciemment, il pencha légèrement la tête de sorte que l'espace entre eux s'amenuisait. Elle ne bronchait pas mais il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite.

Etait-ce bon signe? Etait-ce seulement une bonne idée?

_Y aurait-il quelqu'un dans cette maison, bon sang? S'exclama Drago.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se séparer que leur ami s'engouffrer dans la cuisine. Il demeura statufié, contemplant tour à tour les deux protagonistes et l'état de la salle. Il fit plusieurs fois le voyage avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur son meilleur ami.

_ Je ne sais pas qui t'achèvera en premier: Ron pour avoir flirté avec sa soeur ou Molly pour avoir transformer sa cuisine en véritable champ de bataille.

Harry dissimula ses joues rougissantes et, décidant d'ignorer la première partie de l'intervention de Drago, il jeta un « Recurvite » sur le sol, puis sur l'évier qui reprirent leur apparence d'antan. Ginny grommela un vague « Je vais me changer » avant de disparaître à l'étage, laissant Harry, seul face à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le regardait toujours inquisiteur. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune brun soupira.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On ne faisait que s'amuser, rien de plus.

_ Alors pourquoi as-tu les joues aussi rouges que si tu avais couru un marathon, ce que je sais que tu ne feras pas dans la mesure où tu es incapable de courir correctement?

_ La chaleur, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

_ Mauvaise réponse Potter. Je dois admettre être peiné par tous ses mensonges. Moi qui pensait être ton meilleur ami marmonna le jeune Malefoy, faisant semblant de bouder.

_ Drago, parfois, je me demande où tu vas chercher toutes ses idées.

_ Dans ton subconscient. Et sais-tu ce qu'il te dit? C'est que la cadette des Weasley t'a tapé dans l'oeil.

Harry secoua la tête, en signe de dénégation, agacé que son ami prenne les choses ainsi.

_ Cesses tes simagrées Malefoy avant que Ron ne débarque. Il finirait par mal comprendre tes propos.

_ Certes Potter. Mais ce n'est pas un non pour autant.

Le jeune Potter asséna une tape magistrale sur le sommet de la tape de son meilleur ami avant de prendre le chemin à l'étage et de se changer à son tour. Il aura beau le nier. C'était un amusant moment qu'il venait de passer et il regrettait presque que son meilleur ami n'est débarquer. Il ignorait ce qui aurait pu arriver et il n'était pas sûr que cela aurait été une bonne idée.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Ron était de retour, Hermione face à lui. Il caressait tendrement sa main. Y aurait-il une évolution? Bien qu'il regretterait cela plus tard, il aimerait au moins savoir si cela pouvait avancer entre eux. Il resta caché derrière la rambarde, tout ouïe à ce qui pouvait se dire à l'étage en dessous. Ses deux amis étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre, ce qui était déjà bon signe. Il y avait forcément eu quelque chose non? Il se reconcentra sur la scène lorsque son meilleur ami se prononça.

_ Hermione, j'aimerais te parler de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt...de notre dispute.

Dispute? Aux yeux de Harry, il ne semblait pas vraiment s'être disputé.

_ J'ai dit certaines choses que j'aimerais clarifier continua Ron, voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

_ Oui l'encouragea Hermione.

_ Je t'ai dit avoir jalousé Krum durant longtemps, pensant que tu l'aimais énormément.

_Ron, je t'ai répété que Krum ne sera toujours qu'un ami...

_ Je sais tout cela l'interrompit-il. Du moins, je le sais maintenant.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Harry sentit le parquet grincer derrière lui et sursauta lorsqu'une main lui saisit l'épaule. Il dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas se faire attraper. Il se tourna vers Ginny qui lui intima de garder le silence alors qu'elle s'installait près de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampoing embaumer l'air qui l'entourait. Il s'y complaira un moment avant de se reporter son attention sur la déclaration de Ron.

_ La vérité Hermione c'est que je jalousais Krum car j'aurais voulu être à sa place. Il se trouve Hermione que depuis quelque temps, le rôle d'ami ne me convient plus. Je ne veux plus être à la même hauteur que Harry ou Drago ou Neville ou que sais-je encore. Je veux être plus haut...Expliqua maladroitement Ron en accompagnant sa tirade d'un geste, imitant celui qu'avait fait Harry lors de la fête de Ginny.

Ce dernier eut un sourire qui interpella la jeune fille. D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua que ce n'était rien. La jeune Granger était de plus en plus impatiente. Elle attendait qu'il s'exprime enfin. Elle était cependant tout à fait attendrie par sa gaucherie. Ils étaient tous les deux débutant dans ce domaine, ce qui la rassurait. Ron n'avait pas eu de grandes relations mise à part avec Lavande Brown. Quant à elle, elle n'avait eu comme petit ami, si elle pouvait le désigner ainsi, que Cormac McLaggen.

_ Hermione, ce que je veux dire tout simplement, c'est que je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi, de vraiment fort et je sais que j'ai très envie d'être avec toi, de t'avoir pour petite amie.

Le mot était lancé. C'était à présent à elle de jouer, de se prononcer mais surtout de le rassurer. Ginny était extatique à ses côtés. Ils attendaient tous deux le souffle lourd, la suite des évènements. Il fallut attendre une éternité avant que Hermione ne détache sa main de l'étreinte que lui prodiguait Ron et de caresser la joue du jeune homme. Elle murmura alors doucement mais Harry et Ginny devinaient parfaitement ce qui suivrait.

_ Ce sera un véritable Ron car il se trouve que je ressens aussi quelque chose de très fort à ton égard.

Ce dernier eut un large sourire avant de se lever, de faire le tour de la table et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fortement contre lui alors que Harry retenait Ginny de faire une danse de la joie.

_ Cela attendra chuchota-t-il. Ils ont besoin d'être seuls, Pumpkin.

Ils se détournèrent de la scène touchante qui se jouait derrière eux, se faisant face, soudain mal à l'aise.

_ Que faisons-nous en attendant? S'enquit-elle à voix basse.

Harry soupira avant de bailler peu élégamment. Il se releva prenant le chemin de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

_ Potter, où vas-tu ? Maugréa la jeune fille, le suivant promptement.

_ Je vais m'allonger un moment. Toutes ses émotions m'ont épuisés. Réveilles-moi lorsque « Romeo et Juliette » en auront assez l'un de l'autre.

_ C'est plutôt mal partit pour soupira Ginny, se rasseyant là où ils se trouvaient un moment avant.

Harry rit un moment avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Ron. Il serait toujours temps d'en reparler plus tard.


	4. Midnight Moon

Drago tendit une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre au jeune Potter avant de prendre place près de lui sur le ponton. La lune était pleine cette nuit-là et une agréable brise faisait balancer les feuillages des arbres alentours. Ce calme enivrant invitait au silence. Hermione avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, appréciant la simplicité du moment. Ginny, quant à elle, s'était assoupie contre Harry, un moment plus tôt. Il n'avait eu ni l'envie, ni le coeur de la réveiller pour lui intimer de rentrer. Il appréciait son contact tout simplement et n'éprouvait pas le besoin de devoir justifier cela. Le jeune Malefoy trouvait ce comportement plutôt étrange pour deux amis et n'avait pas attendu pour cuisiner son ami. Etait-il si impossible de concevoir l'amitié entre deux personnes de sexe différent? Etait-ce obligatoirement de l'amour qui liait deux jeunes gens?

Au bout d'un moment, nul ne parla, chacun dans ses propres pensées. Drago jeta un regard alentour avant de bailler bruyamment, attirant l'attention de tous. Ginny bougea légèrement contre Harry. Il replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille avant de retourner son attention vers son ami qui s'exprimait à l'instant.

_ Elle est bien belle cette dernière soirée de l'été mais n'auriez-vous pas quelques idées pour nous divertir?

_ Que proposes-tu? Demanda le jeune Potter, alerte.

Drago regarda alentour avant qu'un large sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres. Ceci n'était jamais bon signe et Harry le savait mieux que quiconque.

_ Un bain de minuit ça vous tente?

Aussi dingue l'idée pouvait paraître, Harry la trouva ingénieuse. Il faisait certes assez frais pour qu'ils attrapent une pneumonie mais pour clôturer l'idée, rien ne pouvait être plus symbolique. Il opina alors que Ron paraissait ravie par l'idée. Hermione plus réticente, tenta de leur faire recouvrir la raison.

_ Nous devons être debout à l'aube demain. Peut-être serait-ce plus sage d'aller nous coucher?

_ Allez Mione. Où est passé ton goût du risque? La taquina Ron, usant de cette complicité nouvellement acquise.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu de goût pour le risque marmonna la jeune fille, croisant les bras et prenant un air de défi.

_ Mais si voyons. Ce goût qui t'a convaicu de sortir avec un homme aussi dangereux que moi minauda-t-il en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle éclata de rire face à tant d'enfantillage avant de faire taire ses réserves et d'opiner. Drago exultait, il se pencha au-dessus de Harry avant de secouer la jeune rousse qui était dans ses bras fermement. Son meilleur ami eut à peine le temps de réagir. Ginny sursauta avant de grogner, quémandant l'aide du jeune Potter.

_ C'est l'Apocalypse ou quoi?

_ Presque. Sir Drago exige d'avoir son bain de minuit.

La jeune fille parut éveillée tout d'un coup avant qu'elle ne sourit largement à son tour. Elle se redressa, regardant son frère et ses amis, déjà près du Terrier.

_ Quelle merveilleuse idée! Scanda-t-elle avant de les rejoindre.

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire avant de suivre plus calmement la bande d'enfants l'ayant précédée. Il espérait juste que Mrs Weasley ne se réveillerait sinon ils seraient tous bon pour un sacré sermon.

£.£

_ Elle est glacée grimaça Hermione.

_ Je pourrais te réchauffer, mon amour susurra Ron en se rapprochant d'elle.

_ Plus un mot. Petite soeur nauséeuse de ce côté de la rivière marmonna Ginny, pâlissant considérablement.

Harry fit quelques brasses, bientôt suivi par Drago. Leur divertissement tourna vite en compétition dans laquelle Ginny et Hermione furent désignées comme arbitre.

_ Le premier arrivant sur l'autre rive remporte le tournoi. A mon commandement, 3...2...1 s'écria la jeune rousse avant d'abaisser leur bras.

Elles se transformèrent en pom-pom girls, scandant le nom de leur participant fétiche.

_ Vas-y Ron.

_ Ne te laisses pas faire Harry. Drago, tu triches!

Le jeune blond avait escaladé le dos de son meilleur ami, le noyant de ce fait. Ce dernier répliqua alors que le jeune roux arrivait tranquillement sur l'autre rive. Hermione déclara le vainqueur alors qu'un concert de protestations s'élevait de toute part, Ginny comprise.

_ Je conteste madame la juge. La compétition était suspendue déclara Harry.

_ Tatata! Je suis arbitre et je décide que Ron est le vainqueur.

_ Je suis aussi arbitre et je conteste ton choix.

_ Mais alors qui devrait être le vainqueur selon toi? Reprit Hermione alors que le silence se faisait tout à coup.

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour Drago et Harry qui lui souriaient d'une manière assez charmante. Elle fut heureuse que l'obscurité ne dissimule les rougeurs éclatantes de ses joues.

_ Dans la mesure où Drago a triché, Harry serait le vainqueur.

_ Il y a sûrement eu corruption d'arbitre s'exclama le jeune Malefoy.

Harry fut devant la jeune fille en quelque brasse et lui tapa dans les mains en signe de victoire.

_ On forme une belle équipe Pumpkin.

Drago bouda alors que tous riaient et se remettaient de l'effort venant d'être fourni. Se lassant un peu de barboter, Ginny s'accrocha au dos d'Harry, plaçant ses bras autour de lui. Il frissonna entièrement et elle le sentit mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne broncha. Leur toucher sembla électrique et c'était comme si leurs corps s'étaient longtemps recherchés. Plus encore, une attirance sans nom, à l'instar celle de deux aimants, forçaient les deux corps à se retrouver. Ils le ressentaient tous les deux mais tentaient d'en faire abstraction. Le froid avait toujours eu d'étranges impacts sur les sensations. Il sentait son souffle chaud contre son épaule, sublime contraste avec l'air ambiant. Il ferma un moment les paupières, ne se concentrant que sur celui-ci. Un rythme irrégulier, son propriétaire devait être nerveuse, agitée. Peut-être qu'elle sentait la même chose au fond d'elle-même? Ce désir prégnant de toujours avoir le jeune à ses côtés comme il avait tout autant besoin d'elle? C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu à expérimenter et il s'en sentait presque honteux. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir de telles choses envers son amie, sa jeune soeur. Elle resserra son étreinte avant que Ron ne s'exprime, brisant l'instant qui venait de se dérouler, refroidissant les ardeurs du jeune homme. C'était une des raisons pour lesquels Harry ne pourrait jamais avoir le droit de voir Ginny de cette manière, son meilleur ami ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela. Ron l'avait lui-même dit

_« Dean peut être si stupide parfois comme si tu pouvais voir Ginny différemment que comme une petite soeur ». _

Alors, il secoua son esprit, lui interdisant d'avoir de telles idées à l'avenir. Pourtant, la jeune fille était toujours sur son dos et son corps réagissait toujours aussi bizarrement. Il aurait peut-être dû s'éloigner d'elle, mettre une grande distance entre eux mais il en était incapable pour le moment. Il voulait juste demeurer ainsi un peu plus longtemps. Etait-ce si mal? Au fond de lui, il savait que oui car il profitait honteusement de l'innocence et de la gentillesse de la cadette des Weasleys.

_ Notre dernière année à Poudlard, hein? Déclara Ron.

_ Parles pour toi. J'ai encore une longue année qui m'attends soupira Ginny.

_ Tu es si pressée d'en finir? S'enquit Harry.

Il parlait plus pour oublier ce qui se passait en lui que pour réellement avoir une réponse. Plus il se concentrait sur ce qu'ils se disaient, mieux il se sentait là où il se trouvait.

_ Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens. J'imagine que non tout en espérant que oui répondit la jeune fille.

_ Cela aurait-il été si dure d'être claire? Marmonna Drago.

La jeune Weasley rit et Harry maudit son meilleur ami d'en avoir été la cause. Les vibrations du corps sur son dos avait d'étranges réactions sur son propre corps, augmentant la chaleur entre eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre lorsqu'une des cuisses nues de la jeune fille, effleura un de ses flancs. Par Merlin, quand est-ce que cette torture s'achèvera-t-elle?

_ Drago, je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment en parler mais Pansy est des vôtres, Serpentard. Comment penses-tu gérer cela? Demanda Hermione, prudente.

L'intéressé se ferma comme tous s'y attendaient mais il ne répondit pas de suite, ménageant sa colère. Il avait longuement réfléchit à la question et en était à la conclusion qu'il verrait une fois qu'il y serait. Il avait tout simplement du mal à savoir justement comment aborder la chose. Il restait en colère mais au fond de lui-même, il espérait toujours que son père recouvrirait la raison et détruirait ce stupide engagement. Quant à sa future « épouse », il se contenterait sûrement de l'ignorer. Cela Harry en avait parfaitement conscience, il connaissait bien trop son meilleur ami pour douter de ce dernier point. Le jeune Malefoy soupira avant de laisser son regard errer alentour. Signe de sa profonde indifférence envers la question.

_ Je verrais en temps et en heure. J'arriverais peut-être à l'éviter durant neuf mois d'abord puis pour le restant de mes jours ensuite.

_ Tu comptes la tuer? S'exclama Ron, faussement paniqué.

_ La ferme idiot! Répliqua son ami.

Cette fois-ci la cuisse de Ginny s'attarda sur le flanc d'Harry. Ce dernier serra des poings. Et lorsqu'elle en fit de même de l'autre, il ne put y tenir plus longtemps. Il posa une main tremblante sur le genou de la jeune fille, la priant silencieusement de retirer ses jambes. Ses amis riaient, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Elle ne comprenait pas, ne voyait pas mais le jeune homme sentait qu'elle s'était figée, le souffle court. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas mal interpréter ce geste, qu'elle ne l'avait pas prise pour un acquiescement ou pour un quelconque encouragement. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il prit peur qu'elle soit définitivement choquée par ce qu'elle avait cru qu'il avait osé faire.

_ Ginny... murmura-t-il à mi-voix.

Pumpkin ne semblait plus vraiment adapter à la situation. Ils en avaient tous deux conscience. Elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'il poursuive, le souffle devenu plus erratique.

_ Il se fait tard, nous devrions vraiment rentrer déclara Hermione, nageant jusqu'à la rive.

Harry aurait sauté au cou de sa meilleure amie à l'instant et l'aurait couverte de baiser si cela n'aurait pas parut bizarre et s'il n'était pas certain que Ron le prendrait très mal. Son meilleur ami aurait encore plus mal pris ce qui venait de se dérouler s'il en avait conscience. La jeune fille sur son dos attendait toujours la suite de sa complainte. Il décida d'ignorer cela, ne préférant pas provoquer un malaise chez la jeune fille, un malaise qui aurait à la longue eut des répercussions sur leur amitié. Et cela, il se le refusait. Il se mit face à elle, voyant dans ses prunelles marrons, une appréhension pesante. Il fronça les sourcils face à cela, ne sachant comment l'interpréter avant de revenir à son idée initiale. Il rit d'un rire qui devait sonner faux mais peu importe. Autant tout rendre dérisoire, oublier ce qui devait être oublier. Il l'éclaboussa avant de la défier.

_ Le premier à la maison remporte la compétition.

_ Je ne serais clémente qu'une fois Potter.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra Pum...Ginny.

Il n'arrivait plus à voir Pumpkin. Il n'avait sous les yeux, à présent que Ginny Weasley, la jeune femme aux jambes parfaites. Elle ne sembla pas affecter par ce changement de nom, courant derechef, évincant d'une bonne langueur le jeune homme, encore étourdi par ces choses que lui avaient fait ressentir sa meilleure amie, sa petite soeur, un instant auparavant. Pourquoi, par Merlin, sur toutes les filles présentes dans ce monde, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses yeux se posent sur celle-ci? La plus intouchable de tous?


	5. Tragédies amoureuses

Le train fumait. Dans quelques minutes, il s'en irait, emportant dans son sillage le destin de plusieurs centaines d'élèves. Sur le quai, une foule s'amassait et de toute part, s'élevaient les dernières recommandations de parents inquiets, de tuteurs menaçants. Ce fut Molly Weasley qui les accompagna jusqu'au quai 9 ¾. Elle s'approcha de sa cadette alors que son fils s'occupait de leurs bagages.

_ Tu feras attention ma chérie. Ne suis pas les idées saugrenues de ton frère, de Drago ou de Harry. Concentres-toi sur ta sixième année. Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi. Surtout, occupes-toi de ton frère. Il a tendance à être bien trop insouciant.

_ Maman, nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Tout se passera bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère avant de rejoindre Hermione et Drago qui étaient déjà à bord. Molly se tourna vers son fils, le sermonnant de nouveau mais on percevait dans son ton une certaine mélancolie. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois, et elle l'espérait, qu'il se verra accompagner à la gare. La prochaine qu'il s'y rendrait, ce serait pour y mener ses propres enfants. Mrs Weasley retint ses sanglots en serrant fortement son fils dans ses bras.

_ Maman, je ne vais pas en guerre non plus.

_ Ne me dis pas de telles choses, Ronald le morigéna sa mère.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de grimper dans le train qui sifflait pour la dernière fois. Harry s'avançait vers la mère de son ami et la prit dans ses bras. Il voyait bien qu'elle se sentait mal mais ils avaient tous l'habitude de cela. Elle était bien trop émotive pour son propre bien.

_ Fais attention à toi Harry. Passes une bonne année.

_Merci Molly. Vous saluerez mes parents de ma part, n'est-ce pas?

_ Ce sera fait. Allez file.

Après un dernier sourire, il grimpa dans l'appareil, à la recherche de leur compartiment. Le train s'était mis en marche lorsqu'il les trouva. Hermione, Drago et Ron allaient justement en sortir. Dans la mesure où ils étaient préfets, ils allaient devoir faire le voyage dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet. Il s'installa contre le vitre, contemplant le paysage qui défilait alors que la jeune fille, devant lui, avait le nez plongé dans l'un de ses bouquins. « Romeo et Juliette »? Existait-il ouvrage plus barbant que celui-ci? Cette légende était plus ahurissante que Tristan et Iseult. Sa mère était très attachée à ses tragiques histoires d'amour, arguant qu'il était aisé de s'instruire de leurs erreurs mais justement comment pouvait-on croire que de telles erreurs étaient concevables?

Le compartiment était bien trop silencieux, presque tendu. Cela en était ainsi de leur relation depuis la nuit dernière, une nuit de malentendus. Le pire était que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne souhaitait vraiment revenir là-dessus. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, espérant attirer son attention. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il partageait, ne voulait pas revenir à ce temps où ils n'avaient rien à partager. Un temps où les sentiments de la jeune fille était bien trop évidents, gênant une quelconque amitié. Un temps où il l'avait fait inconsciemment souffrir.

_ Dois-je en déduire que ta lecture est plus fascinante que ma personne?

Elle releva les yeux de son ouvrage, faisant mine de penser durant un moment.

_ Fascinante? Un adjectif que je trouve particulièrement approprié.

_Pourquoi cela? Que peut-il d'y avoir de fascinant dans ce livre?

Elle le jaugea un instant, l'étudiant patiemment. Il attendit qu'elle s'exprime, troublé par ce qu'elle pourrait dire mais surtout par ce regard profond qu'elle posait sur lui. Lorsqu'elle le contemplait ainsi, il avait du mal à réfléchir d'une manière censée. C'était comme si ses prunelles le brûlaient, le sondaient, arrivaient à lire dans son âme. Elle referma le livre et se pencha davantage vers lui, réduisant l'espace entre eux, et sur le ton de la confidence, se mit à l'interroger:

_ Que reproches-tu à ce bouquin Potter?

_ Je me demandais juste ce que tu pouvais trouver de fascinant à lire ceci. L'histoire d'un homme inconstant, passant d'une amante à une autre. Un homme qui épouse l'enfant de son propre ennemi, la condamnant d'avance à vivre dans le secret, ne pouvant lui offrir que la fuite. C'est d'un égoïsme.

_ Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait choisi tomber amoureux d'elle, c'était arriver, c'est tout S'insurgea-t-elle.

_Justement, s'il l'aimait comme il le disait, il n'avait qu'à s'éloigner d'elle, contenir son désir et jeter son dévolu sur une autre. Il n'avait pas à la mettre dans une telle situation, hâtant leur fin à tous les deux. Qu'est-ce cela leur a-t-il apporté?

Elle fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête, incrédule.

_ Tu aurais préférer renier ce que tu ressentais pour pouvoir continuer à vivre?

_ Bien sûr Ginny. Juliette avait une famille, des parents...

_ Évidemment. Une mère, égoïste et méchante et un père indifférent qui ne voulait que se débarrasser d'elle.

_Oui mais elle avait sa gouvernante qui l'adorait, son cousin Tybalt qu'elle appréciait. Enfin, il y avait Paris, un gentilhomme qui aurait su l'aimer.

_ Bon sang Harry! Ce que tu dis est ignoble, tu réagis exactement comme le père de Drago. Tu penses qu'un mariage de convenance vaut mieux qu'un mariage d'amour? S'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Il ne comprit pas de suite son accès de rage, après tout, il ne parlait que d'un bouquin mais il trouva mieux de se justifier avant de devoir se mettre à dos la jeune fille.

_ Non bien sûr que non Ginny. Evidemment que je préfèrerais un mariage d'amour mais ce que je veux dire...

_ Oui que veux-tu dire Harry? Quémanda-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que Roméo aurait dû penser à ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Juliette avant de la mettre dans un tel pétrin. Il l'aurait obligé à fuir. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, un peu moins. Et puis, pour te montrer à quel point, il n'était pas digne d'elle, à peine s'être marié avec elle, il tue Tybalt, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il encourait.

_Il tue Tybalt car ce dernier a tué Mercutio, son meilleur ami. N'est-ce pas ainsi que tu aurais réagit si cela avait été le cas de Ron ou de Drago?

_ Oui mais je l'aurais massacré d'une manière plus discrète, ainsi, nul n'aurait su que c'était moi sourit Harry, tentant de dérider l'atmosphère.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à sa lecture, toujours tendue. Harry lui tint le poignet, la forçant à le regarder encore un moment.

_ Et toi, Ginny? Que trouves-tu à ce bouquin?

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, en signe de paix, souhaisant l'apaiser. Les tonalités qu'il mit dans sa voix firent frémir la jeune fille mais elle dissimula ceci par un simple soupir las. Elle avait l'habitude à présent.

_ Il l'aime Harry au point de tout renier pour elle, prêt à tout quitter pour elle. Ne trouves-tu pas cela courageux? Fou, certes mais fascinant.

_ Peut-être qu'il l'aurait quitter à son tour pour une autre, après tout comme je le disais, Roméo a toujours été inconstant. Tu sais, ce qui est le plus navrant chez lui. C'est qu'il a été assez égoïste pour penser qu'il s'en sortirait, qu'il fuirait avec elle mais a-t-il pensé un instant à ce qu'il laisserait derrière? Un Mercutio, peut-être vivant mais abandonné par son meilleur ami? Des parents ayant perdu leur fils unique. Si les parents de Juliette sont affreux. Que peux-tu reprocher à ceux de Roméo, bien trop amoureux de leur fils, pour le punir des affres qu'il leur avait fait subir?

Oui Ginny. Faire des folies est certes tentant mais de nos jours, si on ne s'accroche pas à ce qu'ils nous entourent, à ce qui nous aiment, que nous restent-ils? Qu'est-ce qui nous différencierait de cet état primitif dont parlait Rousseau?

La jeune fille resta coite, un instant face à sa tirade. Harry avait une approche bien trop altruiste des choses, faisant passer tous ses proches avant lui. Elle le scruta un moment avant de répondre à ceci, d'une voix encore plus basse qu'un murmure, essayant de conserver cette conversation aux allures de confidence.

_ Tu as raison sauf sur un point. Penses-tu que le sacrifice que tu ferais en considérant tout le monde avant toi, aurait été fait par tout le monde?

_ Pas forcément. Mais est-ce pourtant que je ne dois pas le faire? Je ne pense pas. Après tout, si on m'a donné un esprit, une réflexion et une raison c'est justement pour éviter de faire les erreurs des autres. Des erreurs comme celles de Roméo.

Il se redressa, se reposant contre son siège avant de contempler le paysage qui continuait de défiler. Ginny ne répondit rien, légèrement songeuse face aux dernières répliques du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas tort mais malgré tout, elle voulait croire qu'il était possible de faire des folies par amour sans forcément devoir choisir entre ses proches et celui qu'elle aimait. Après tout, on pouvait être réaliste, mais la vie voudrait-elle toujours la peine d'être vécue? Elle ne le pensait pas. Il était nécessaire parfois de mettre de côté ce côté « rangé, conventionné » qu'on nous avait forcé à adopter depuis notre naissance. Cela avait toujours été son point de vue.

Ils restèrent cependant silencieux, peu désireux de réitérer le débat intervenu plutôt. Comme si la moindre des paroles qu'ils émettaient ne faisaient qu'agrandir le gouffre qui les séparait. Et ils avaient peur, l'un comme l'autre, de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Tout cela voulait-il dire qu'ils ne s'entendraient plus jamais? Que ce qui s'était passée la nuit dernière provoquerait leur désunion, la rupture de cette si franche complicité? Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était prêt à cela. La marchande de bonbons passa devant leur compartiment, ce qui permit de les distraire un instant. Harry en fit une large réserve, ce que Ginny lui fit remarquer.

_As-tu peur de crever de faim?

_ Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai deux estomacs à nourrir?

Elle lui sourit, mordant dans une Chocogrenouille. Un fin filet de chocolat se posa sur sa lèvre supérieure. Le jeune homme allait le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'elle fit un des gestes les plus sexys qu'il eut aperçut en se léchant ladite lèvre. Harry dut mordre sa joue intérieure pour ne pas se faire piéger. Elle poursuivit sa torture, indifférente de ce qu'elle provoquait en suçant chacun de ses doigts, retirant le surplus de chocolat qui y demeurait. Tout en elle suintait d'innocence alors comment se faisait-il que le jeune homme n'en aperçoive que le côté pervers? Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il se mette à contempler cette « petite soeur » non plus avec un regard protecteur mais avec un regard envieux? Comment pouvait-il la désirer autant alors qu'il y avait à peine deux jours, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son sourire presque juvénile? Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il détourna de suite son visage, honteux des pensées qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit.

_ Y a-t-il un problème?

_ Non, non. Aucun.

Il demeura silencieux tout le reste du voyage, cela malgré les tentatives de la jeune fille. Il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque leurs amis revinrent du compartiment des préfets. Drago se laissa tomber près de lui, piquant quelques friandises.

_ Merci mon chou s'extasia tout sourire.

_ Comment cela s'est-il? S'enquit Ginny.

_ Je suis Préfète-en-Chef. Avec Drago, s'entend. Ils ont pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de prôner l'union entre les différentes maisons.

_ En gros, je me coltine Hermione Granger, 24h sur 24 maugréa Drago avant de recevoir une tape sur le sommet de sa tête.

Ginny pouffa lorsque sa meilleure amie lança un regard noir au jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier se tassa sur son fauteuil, marmonnant diverses paroles qui amusèrent le jeune Potter. Ron boudait dans un coin du compartiment avant que Hermione ne lève les yeux au ciel et ne s'installe sur ses genoux.

_ Ron, je ne préfèrerais jamais Drago à toi. Nous ne partageons qu'une salle commune. Chacun à sa propre chambre et sa propre salle de bain.

_ Est-ce du regret que j'entends dans ta voix, Granger?

Ron dut retenir sa petite amie de sauter au cou du jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier se renfrogna alors que des rires s'élevaient du compartiment. La jeune fille retourna à sa tâche, à savoir rassurer son petit ami.

_ Et puis, dis toi qu'ainsi nous pourrions avoir plus d'intimité murmura-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami.

_ Eurk grogna Harry en grimaçant alors que Drago hurlait que s'il en était ainsi, il expédierait Ron à l'autre bout du château.

_ Trop de détails pour mon propre bien maugréa Ginny, prête à rendre les friandises qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

_Pourquoi avez-vous tous l'esprit si mal tourné? Je ne pensais pas forcément à cela s'écria-t-elle, en rougissant furieusement.

_ Peut-être parce que tes joues démentent tes propos? Reprit Harry avant de se tordre de rire.

Drago et Ginny le suivirent alors que leurs deux amis rougissaient furieusement.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-lard aux alentours de vingt heures. Après avoir enfilés leurs robes, ils descendirent leurs bagages avant que les préfets ne s'éclipsent de nouveau pour accomplir leurs tâches. De nouveaux seuls, Harry vint que la jeune peinait avec sa propre malle. Il lui tendit Hedwige avant de se saisir des deux malles et d'avancer, redoublant le pas. Elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de l'en remercier. Avant de monter dans leur calèche, ils aperçurent Hagrid qui venaient vers eux.

_ Bonsoir les enfants.

_ Bonsoir Hagrid. Comment allez-vous ? S'enquit Harry.

_ Très bien, merci de t'en préoccuper Harry. Tes amis et toi passerez me voir à l'occasion, pour prendre une tasse de thé?

_ Avec plaisir répondit-il avant de rejoindre Ginny.

Ils partagèrent leur calèche, tirée par des Sombrals selon la légende, avec Neville et Luna qu'ils n'avaient pas peu apercevoir plutôt dans le train. Ces derniers les auraient cherchés avant que Luna se rétracte, ayant aperçu quelques Nargoles durant leur ascension. Ginny retint un rire en entendant cela mais préféra retourner à sa contemplation des alentours. Luna était en pleine lecture du Chicaneur et ne semblait pas affecté par ce qu'il l'entourait.

A la vue du château, Harry se sentit vraiment serein. C'était comme s'il retournait chez lui, comme si cet endroit était devenue sa demeure. Les lumières rendaient Poudlard presque irréelle. Il avait hâte de profiter de cette année, de retrouver son dortoir, sa maison. Reprendre cette stupide compétition entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, se mesurer à Drago tout en continuant à faire leurs farces. Il appréciait les moments que lui offrait cette école. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas seulement une école, c'était tellement plus.

£.£

La Grande Salle était envahie par le brouhaha des conversations des élèves déjà présents, des professeurs ayant déjà pris place, veillant à la bonne marche du dîner. Après trois mois de vacances, les jeune sorciers se retrouvaient, parlant des expériences qu'ils avaient vécus dans les quatre coins du monde aussi bien du côté Moldu que Sorcier. Ils saluèrent Luna avant de rejoindre la prestigieuse table des Gryffondor. Là, Ginny se rendit auprès de ses amis et cette simple distance perturba Harry. Il avait prit l'habitude de l'avoir constamment près de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler un jour où elle n'était pas à ses côtés, plus souvent même que Ron. Harry retrouva Seamus et Dean, qui demeurait un peu ronchon dû à sa nouvelle découverte. Le jeune Potter en rit d'ailleurs intérieurement avant de participer aux diverses conversations. Parvati Patil était proche du jeune Thomas qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas lui rendre l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Lavande Brown, la meilleure amie de Parvati mais également l'ex de Ron, jeta un regard alentour à la recherche de ce dernier avant de s'en enquérir auprès de Harry. Ce dernier songea soudain que la jeune fille pourrait très mal réagir en apprenant que son Ron-Ron était avec une autre, une autre qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours et dont elle partageait le dortoir. Il ignorait comment cela aller se finir mais était plutôt de voir ses meilleurs amis surgir à l'instant. Drago rejoignait ceux de sa propre maison et Harry fut curieux de voir comment se déroulerait la première rencontre entre sa « supposée » future épouse et lui. Comme il l'avait deviné, il l'ignora totalement avant de prendre place près de Zabini. L'un des rares amis du jeune Malefoy parmi les Serpentard. Les sorciers aux Sang-purs étaient quasiment tous dans cette maison pour la pureté de leurs idées mais également de leurs sangs. Toutes les familles se connaissaient, c'était pourquoi ils se mélangeaient peu avec les autres maisons. L'amitié entre Harry et Drago était de ce fait assez exceptionnel.

Le professeur McGonagall pénétra dans la salle, suivi de petits sorciers, les premières années, tous terrifiées et excitées à la fois. Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que la professeur installait le tabouret et le légendaire Choixpeau. Elle sortit un large rouleau tandis que le choixpeau entamait sa chanson. Une chanson que chaque élève pouvait reprendre par coeur à force d'avoir eu à l'entendre. Une fois, les dernières sages paroles achevées, le professeur McGonagall expliqua la marche à suivre aux élèves. La répartition commença.

Ron s'assoupissait au fur et à mesure que cela se faisait alors que Harry jetait un regard vers la table des professeurs. Comme d'ordinaire, le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, se tenait au centre, dardant d'un regard bienveillant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes, les élèves devant lui. Ses cheveux et sa barbe argentée brillaient à la lueur des bougies suspendus dans l'air. Le directeur était un très bon ami aux Potters. Il arrivait, ainsi, à Harry de se rendre chez lui pour converser de choses et d'autres à la demande du vieil homme. Ils appréciaient chacun la compagnie de l'autre.

Près de lui, se trouvait le professeur Chourave, enseignant la botanique, une adorable bonne femme aux allures de potiron. Ceci était un compliment. Elle prenait place près de Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, qui avait eu tant à faire avec ses amis et lui. Le professeur Sinatra qui avait de l'astronomie sa spécialité discutait à voix basse avec le professeur Vector, d'études des Moldus. Hermione était totalement admirative de ce dernier. Hagrid clôturait ce côté de la table, faisant un geste de la main lorsque son regard rencontra celui du jeune Potter.

Du côté droit du professeur Dumbledore, se tenait le siège vide qu'occuperait le professeur McGonagall en tant que directrice adjointe de Poudlard et bras droit du directeur. Malgré les inimitiés entre maisons, se tiendra près d'elle, le professeur Rogue, professeur de Potion. Ce dernier détestait royalement les Gryffondors et particulièrement Harry. Tout cela parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter, l'homme qui lui avait ravi sa meilleure amie et la femme de sa vie, selon les dires de son père. La seule raison pour laquelle Severus Rogue tolérait Harry dans ses cours étaient uniquement dû au fait que Lily et lui continuaient à être amis par intermittence, c'est-à-dire lorsque Rogue n'insultait pas son époux.

Près du maître des Potions, se tenait un homme assez grand, à la chevelure dorée. Il affichait une mine ennuyée par ce qui se passait et fronçait les sourcils dès qu'un nouveau nom était appelé. Il s'agissait sûrement de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Un poste maudit dans la mesure où aucun professeur ne restait plus d'une année. Harry était cependant de connaître celui-ci. Serait-il du genre Rogue ou McGonagall ou pire Trelawney? Le jeune homme frissonna à cette simple pensée. Justement son ancien professeur de Divination marmonnait près de ce dernier. Elle était effrayante avec la masse de cheveux auréolant sa tête et les soucoupes lui servant de lunettes. Harry était ravi d'avoir pu échapper à sa matière deux années plus tôt.

Le professeur Flitwick, Sortilèges et Enchantements, regardait de travers sa collègue avant de secouer la tête navrée. C'était un vieux sorcier minuscule au front dégarni. Mais il était un virtuose dans son domaine. Une fois la répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva, tous se turent. Son charisme imposait le respect tandis que sa puissance sans égale teintait celui-ci d'une légère crainte.

_Bienvenue chers élèves pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je suis ravi de vous voir aussi nombreux chaque année. Il me faut cependant rappeler certaines règles. Une liste d'objets prohibés est affichée dans le bureau de notre concierge, Argus Rusard. Je vous prierais d'en prendre connaissance. A la découverte de la détention d'un de ses objets, vous serez sanctionnés. Ensuite, comme chaque année, et cette règle est la moins respectée de toute, la Forêt interdite est interdite d'accès à tout élève sauf à vouloir rencontrer d'étranges créatures qui se feront une joie de vous faire disparaître dans d'atroces souffrances. Pour terminer, je tenais à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Kaïs, en espérant qu'il saura demeurer plus longtemps que ces prédécesseurs.

Tous applaudirent alors que le professeur se levait assez maladroitement. Ennuyé et peu sûr de lui? Une cible parfaite pour les jeunes Potter, Malefoy et Weasley.

_Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Les mets apparurent le long des tables sous le regard émerveillé et gourmand des premières années. Les conversations reprirent ainsi que les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Harry sourit en entendant Hermione, quémander à son petit ami de cesser de s'empiffrer ainsi. Elle n'était pas très convaincante surtout que le couvait d'un regard attendri. Lavande regardait tout cela, suspicieuse. Elle n'allait vraiment pas apprécié la nouvelle. Un peu plus loin, il croisa le regard de Ginny qui lui sourit avant de se reporter sur ses amis. Il ignorait la tournure que prendrait la relation mais il espérait juste qu'elle continuerait à sourire car après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Roméo. Contrairement à ce dernier, il ferait tout pour passer le bonheur de « Juliette » avant le sien. Sur cette pensée, il se figea. Cela signifiait-il qu'il aimait Ginny? Car après tout, pourquoi aurait-il comparé la relation qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille à l'une des plus grandes tragédies amoureuses de tous les temps?


	6. Le début d'une longue suite

Le brouhaha des conversations emplissait la salle de cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Les élèves de septième année, Serpentard et Gryffondor confondues, avaient pris place, n'attendant que l'arrivée de leur professeur. Ce dernier s'engouffra dans la salle, par la porte de l'avant menant à son office. D'un claquement de cape, il interrompit toute conversation avant d'avancer vers son premier auditoire de l'année. Il possédait une certaine présence, une touche inattendue de puissance dans un si fin corps, ce qui suscitait une admiration teintée de respect. Il jeta un regard circulaire, jaugeant de l'impact qu'il pourrait avoir sur ses élèves avant de tenter de retenir la plupart des visages. Il en reconnut certains pour avoir partagé le dortoir de leurs parents, côtoyant les géniteurs d'autres, soit pour les avoir rencontré à un moment ou à un autre au sein de la communauté sorcière.

Un silence s'était donc installé durant cette minutieuse analyse alors que les élèves attendaient patiemment que ce dernier ne le rompe.

_ Bonjour, comme le professeur Dumbledore l'a mentionné hier soir, je suis Rupert Kaïs et suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ancien Auror, le directeur m'a chargé de vous enseigner cette noble matière qu'est de vous apprendre à vous garder en vie. Sachez cependant, qu'au moindre écart de conduite, je n'hésiterais pas à appliquer ce qui me fut enseigné au centre des Aurors.

Les élèves se regardèrent, intrigués. Leur avait-on refilé un sadique? Ils en avaient eu assez avec Ombrage ou Maugrey. Etait-il nécessaire d'en rajouter un de plus? Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce baratin lui était resservi à chaque sermon que lui faisait son père. S'il en avait craint les répercussions plus jeune, il savait à présent que la déontologie des Aurors leur en empêchait. Cependant, Kaïs était ancien Auror. Cela s'appliquait-il toujours?

Jetant un coup d'oeil vers Drago, assis plus loin parmi les Serpentards, il le vit en faire de même comme blasé. Il était vrai qu'avec un père comme Lucius Malefoy, toute menace paraissait soudain futile.

_Votre programme est assez chargé donc nous n'y mettrons le plus rapidement possible. Vous savez sûrement l'importance des ASPICS. Un chose est à retenir: Ratez-les et vous pouvez être certain de me retrouver l'année prochaine.

S'il demeurait, songea Harry. En effet, une supposée malédiction semblait avoir été lancée sur ce poste des décennies auparavant, de sorte qu'aucun de ses occupants n'y resta plus d'une année. Le jeune Potter se plaisait à croire que ses farces étaient à l'origine de leur fuite.

_Si tout vous semble clair, commençons. J'aimerais d'abord savoir si les sortilèges de bases sont assimilés.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Celle-ci dépendrait de ce qu'englobait le professeur dans cette catégorie. Jetant un nouveau regard circulaire, il soupira, comprenant le soudain silence.

_ J'entends par là: l'Expelliarmus, le Stupéfix, l'Impedimenta et ce qui suivent.

La totalité des mains se levèrent promptement. Un large sourire barra le visage du professeur, le rendant encore plus sadique. Il s'appuya contre son bureau, croisant les bras, les contemplant toujours aussi...amusé?

_ Bien sûr, cela sera à prouver, chers amis. Combien d'entre vous peuvent faire apparaître un patronus Corporel?

Le professeur visa juste. Une simple dizaine d'élèves en était capable alors toutes les autres mains se baissaient humblement. Kaïs étudia le visage de chacun de ses élèves, les mémorisant, jugeant plus tard. Il ne s'attarda qu'un instant sur Harry, installé sur la dernière rangée avant d'opiner.

_ Très bien. Il s'agit de notre premier chapitre de l'année. Je suis certain que les autres pourront bénéficier de votre aide annonça-t-il à l'intention des élèves qui maintenaient leurs mains levées.

Il regarda un moment Neville avant de lui demander, la tête légèrement inclinée.

_ Quelle forme prend votre patronus, Mr Londubat?

Tous furent surpris qu'il connaissent leurs noms avant de retourner leur attention vers leur camarade qui rougissait furieusement. Timide par nature, il n'aimait pas vraiment être mis en avant. Cependant, Gryffondor avant tout, il lui répondit d'un ton neutre.

_ Un lion, professeur.

_ Un lion dites-vous? Intéressant murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Nul ne comprit ce qui se cachait sous ce commentaire mais tous en firent abstraction. Après tout, ils commençaient à considérer ce professeur comme étant mentalement déficient. Il se caressa le menton un moment, songeur avant de taper dans ses mains les faisant sursauter.

_ J'aurais une dernière question. Celle-ci servirait à assouvir ma curiosité naturelle et n'aura donc aucune répercussion ou conséquence. Certains d'entre vous ont-ils déjà utilisé un sortilège impardonnable?

Aucune main ne se leva, ce qui était normal dans la mesure où ses sortilèges étaient interdits. Leur simple utilisation condamnait le sorcier incriminé à être incarcéré dans la prison d'Azkaban. Harry se concentra fixement sur un point derrière son professeur alors qu'il pouvait imaginer Drago, parfaitement impassible, en train de faire tourner son stylo entre ses doigts. Il aurait été maladroit d'admettre à un ancien Auror que son meilleur ami et lui avaient eu à en utiliser un lorsqu'ils n'étaient âgés que de quatorze ans. Alors qu'ils préparaient une dissertation pour un cours d'Histoire de la magie, ils étaient tombés sur une légende des Fondateurs relatant qu'une de leurs reliques se trouvaient dans les ténèbres de la Forêt de Maïwenn, situé dans le Nord de Londres. Aventureux, ils avaient préparés secrètement leur escapade avant de s'y rendre durant les vacances de Noël qu'ils passèrent au manoir des Potters. Ils avaient réussis à s'échapper un soir, sur leur balai, et étaient arrivés audit endroit. Ce fut l'une des nuits les plus effrayantes qu'ils eurent passés. Cette forêt était immensément dense, si bien qu'ils ne trouvèrent jamais cette relique. Cependant, ils eurent le malheur de tomber sur un Tigre de Sibérie. Pour s'en sortir, ils avaient dû avoir recours à ce sortilège. La panique, l'adrénaline avaient annihilé toute réflexion. Ils auraient pu tout simplement le stupéfixier ou le ligoter.

Ils en avaient longuement pensé ensuite, durant les longues heures de privation de sortie qu'ils encoururent une fois de retour. Leurs parents respectifs ayant une grande influence sur le ministère réussirent à avoir gain de cause sans que l'affaire ne s'ébruite mais Lucius Malefoy ne fut jamais plus en rage que cette fois-là tandis que Harry aurait juré ne jamais avoir entendu sa mère hurlait aussi fort. Néanmoins, une question était demeurée sans réponse. Que faisait un Tigre de Sibérie dans une forêt oubliée de Londres? Etait-il là à la demande des Fondateurs? Qu'avaient-ils tué ce soir-là? Un simple Tigre ou beaucoup plus? Harry eut un frisson à cette pensée. Kaïs attendait une réponse. N'en ayant aucune, il contempla, un moment les motifs que dessinaient les rayons du soleil sur le mur d'en face.

_ En tant qu' Ancien Auror, peu de choses me sont inconnus. Il suffira de dire que je suis au courant. Alors pourquoi m'en enquérir me direz-vous? Je voulais juste m'assurer de la véracité de ces rumeurs. Je suis satisfait de mes découvertes. Commençons notre cours, chers élèves.

Tous se regardèrent une dernière fois, mi-intrigués, mi-inquiets. Qu'était-il en train de sous-entendre? Il savait donc tout. Comment avait-il pu? Le jeune Potter avait toujours cru que cette affaire avait su passer discrètement. Comment Kaïs en avait-il eu vent? Le regard de Malefoy ne rencontra pas celui de son meilleur ami, évitant la moindre suspicion. Mais tout deux savaient qu'ils étaient visés par les propos de Kaïs. L'avantage était que ce dernier, bien que sachant, ne les avait pas découvert devant les autres. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais mentionné cela à leurs amis. Cela leur semblait être mauvais rêve qu'ils ne souhaitaient qu'oublier.

£.£

_McGonagall m'a convoqué à la fin de son cours. Elle souhaitait juste me rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas eu à remettre la coupe à une autre maison depuis 1935 et cela uniquement car le capitaine de cette année était un élève d'origine Moldu, assassiné lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il passait ses vacances auprès de sa famille. Elle nous demande d'organiser des entraînements le plus rapidement possible. L'équipe étant au complet, je propose qu'on se réunisse, vendredi soir. Les formalités ont été convenus avec la directrice et le terrain réservé. J'afficherais une note ce soir dans la Salle Commune.

_La Coupe sera à nous, une fois de plus, Harry s'extasia Ron.

Ce dernier opina, fermement déterminé avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs amis dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étudiaient tandis que les conversations fusaient. Le temps était pluvieux, ne leur permettant nullement de s'aérer autre part. Drago était installé près de Hermione sur la table des Gryffondors alors que le jeune Potter voyait Ginny discuter plus loin avec Zacharia Smith. Il sentit comme un monstre lui tiraillait l'intérieur. Ce sentiment désagréable lui fit froncer les sourcils. Que faisait-elle avec lui? Il n'eut le temps de s'enquérir, que son meilleur ami s'en occupait déjà, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie.

_Elle cherche à lui soutirer des informations.

_ De quelles informations s'agit-il? Demanda Harry, en prenant place face à eux.

_ Elle est persuadée qu'il est l'auteur des vols récurrents que subit Luna depuis l'année dernière.

_Une vraie tigresse sourit Ron, visiblement fier. J'espère qu'elle lui fera goûter un peu de ses sortilèges.

Harry l'espérait également mais il ne dit rien. Il détourna à son grand damne les yeux de cette dernière pour ne pas trahir le trouble qu'elle suscitait en lui pour tenter de se concentrer sur ce que pouvait dire son meilleur ami.

_ Je pense appeler Serena

_T'ennuies-tu déjà Malefoy? S'étonna Harry.

Ce dernier serra les poings un instant, ce que remarqua le jeune Potter. S'assurant que Hermione et Ron étaient assez occupés, il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami.

_ Hey Dray! Que se passe-t-il?

_ Cette foutue Parkinson a réussi à me coincer hier dans notre salle commune. J'avais réussi à l'éviter mais elle n'a pas semblé comprendre que je souhaitais tout bonnement l'ignorer. Cela me semble pourtant assez clair, non? S'enquit-il.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'une question rhétorique donc Harry se contenta d'opiner, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

_Elle a souhaité savoir si j'étais au courant de notre engagement et a voulu savoir comment je le prenais.

_ Qu'as-tu répondu? Demanda Harry, suspicieux.

Il connaissait Drago et ses réactions. Une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas dû faire dans la dentelle, blessant peut-être la jeune fille plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Que je ne comptais pas l'épouser. Que cet engagement ne représentait rien à mes yeux et que je ne voulais plus en parler. C'est la stricte vérité Harry! Se défendit-il alors que son ami ébouriffer plusieurs fois ses cheveux, d'un air morigénant.

_Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Surtout aussi crûment Malefoy répliqua le jeune Potter.

_ Ce n'est pas ma devise et tu le sais! Tu n'es pas censé la défendre.

_ Je ne la défens pas, je te sermonne. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu dois traîter Pansy. Elle n'y est pour rien. Si cela se trouve, elle ne tient pas plus que cela à toi? Qu'a-t-elle répondu?

_ Rien, elle n'a pas eu le temps, j'étais déjà loin. Et puis, cela me soulagerait si elle ne ressentait rien pour moi. J'en serais au moins débarrassé.

Harry ne dit plus rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon? Pansy n'avait jamais été le genre de fille que côtoyait Drago. Elle en était le parfait opposé et pouvait être agaçante. Le jeune Gryffondor pouvait comprendre sa réaction sur biens des aspects mais de là à traiter cette jeune fille ainsi était injuste. Elle aussi souffrait. Elle ne demandait sûrement qu'à partager cela avec quelqu'un. Elle ne cherchait durant cette conversation qu'un confident et Drago le lui avait refusé. Ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt à entendre cela mais Harry le lui dirait le moment venu.

_ Pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas une fille Potter? Quémanda Malefoy, changeant habilement de sujet.

_Pourquoi cherches-tu à me caser? S'enquit suspicieusement le dénommé Potter

_Pour éviter la frustration de prendre place sur tes prunelles.

_ Oublies moi Malefoy.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, amusé alors que son meilleur ami se contenter de lever les yeux au ciel.


	7. Divagations nocturnes

Un torrent de pluie s'abattit sur le château, emporté par une bourrasque de vent qui faisait frémir les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. De telles conditions, forcèrent les membres de l'équipe de Quiddtich des Gryffondors à cesser leur activité et ranger leur matériel pour retourner à l'intérieur. Le jeune Capitaine s'engouffra dans les vestiaires des garçons où se trouvaient déjà ses coéquipiers. Des éclats de rires et de voix emplissaient le lieu lorsque Harry passa sous la douche. Il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau brûlant, émettant un soupir de contentement. Posant son front contre la paroi embuée et glacée, il ferma les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. L'entraînement avait été concluant avant d'être interrompu. L'équipe avait toujours été des plus soudés. Après le départ de Angelina Johanson, il y avait de cela deux années, Harry avait dû prendre la relève. Il avait alors craint de ne pas pouvoir pérenniser la cohésion qui avait été le propre de l'équipe des Rouge et Or. La Coupe qui trônait à présent dans le bureau de leur directrice de maison prouvait le contraire. Cette équipe pouvait réussir et le devait.

Il referma le jet d'eau, passant une serviette autour de la taille et séchant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une autre. Ron l'accueillit dans les vestiaires d'une tape magistrale sur l'épaule.

_ Je le sens bien cette année, Harry.

_ Pour sûr, à ce rythme-là, on ne quitte pas notre piédestal relança Colin, refermant son casier et saluant ses coéquipiers avant de quitter les lieux.

_C'est bien beau tout cela, Capitaine, mais j'ai mon amoureuse qui m'attend sourit Seamus en faisant un tour sur lui-même, d'un air séducteur.

Un éclat de rire se déclencha alors que le jeune homme se renfrognait de paraître si peu crédible. Dean lui asséna une bourrade souhaitant le dérider. Il était connu de tous que Seamus était un célibataire endurci. Il parlait bien plus qu'il n'agissait et la gente féminine avait tendance à le voir comme l'ami marrant mais légèrement envahissant. Sa dernière véritable conquête remontait à sa troisième année avec une Serdaigle. Ils étaient restés ensemble trois semaines. Ses compagnons de dortoir en riant encore.

Enfilant sa cape, Harry referma son casier, hilare. Ils sortirent des vestiaires sous la pluie torrentielle, Seamus victime de leurs remarques taquines.

_Impervius prononcèrent-ils tour à tour.

Une sorte de dôme invisible les protégea de l'averse alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin vers le château. Le paysage était particulièrement idyllique. La pluie rendait le domaine encore plus irréel. L'herbe dense semblait s'incliner devant la majestuosité des lieux tandis que les arbres pliaient sous la force du vent. Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux, y retirant les rares gouttes d'eau s'y étant logées. Fraîches, elles glissèrent le long de sa joue, le faisant frissonner. Il releva les yeux et constata deux silhouettes qui se détachaient également de la pluie, à quelques pas devant eux. Plissant les yeux, il reconnut Demelza Robins et Ginny, toutes deux poursuiveuses, rejoindre le château. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en contemplant la cadette des Weasley. Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux en un haut catogan qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son profil à chaque parole de son amie. Elle entoura son corps de ses bras, sûrement pour se réchauffer et Harry regretta presque de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant. A cette pensée, il secoua la tête et détourna les yeux. Il n'en avait malheureusement pas le droit. Pas le droit de la contempler à son insu, de penser à elle de cette manière, de la voir ainsi tout simplement. Il tenta de rejoindre l'ambiance générale de sa bande mais le coeur ne pouvait pas y être.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où se trouvait déjà Hermione, plongée dans un de ses bouquins. Jetant un coup d'oeil discret à son meilleur ami, le jeune Potter le vit sourire assez niaisement. Il se demanda alors s'il en était ainsi de lui-même à la vue de la cadette des Weasley. Si cela se déroulait bien ainsi, le jeune Potter avait bien peur de se faire surprendre. Que lui restait-il donc comme perspective? S'éloigner d'elle? Faire exactement ce qu'il refusait de faire? Agir comme le meilleur ami de son frère, sans être autre chose à ses yeux? Ne plus être son ami, son confident? Il n'aurait ainsi plus le droit de la côtoyer, d'entendre son rire, de sécher ses larmes. Cela lui semblait impossible. Elle avait toujours été cette amie essentielle à son existence au même titre que Hermione. Il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer tout simplement et continuer sa vie comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Ce serait omettre une si délicieuse amitié. Plus que tout, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer un seul instant, être loin d'elle. Pourtant, la tournure des évènements l'y obligeait. Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait exactement envers elle. C'était une sensation nouvelle. Mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas normal de le ressentir pour Ginny. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il la veuille constamment près de lui, qu'il soit jaloux de ceux qui pouvaient l'entourer, la faire rire, qu'il veuille justement être le seul à pouvoir faire toutes ces choses. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il apprécie sa chaleur, son contact, qu'il attende ses caresses, qu'il s'imagine ses baisers. Ce n'était pas normal de ressentir cela pour une amie.

Il prit place près de Neville alors que Ron déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de Hermione. Le jeune Potter entendit distinctement le reniflement de dédain quelque part à sa gauche. Lavande Brown ne supportait aucun témoignage de tendresse entre le couple. Lorsqu'elle avait apprit ce qui se passait entre eux, elle avait hurlé, tempêté contre l'infidélité de Ron, au point d'effrayer toute la Salle commune, cela avant que Parvati ne l'entraîne plus loin dans leur dortoir. Hermione n'avait jamais parut aussi satisfaite.

_ Comment cela s'est-il passé? S'enquit-elle, caressant tendrement la tempe de son petit ami.

_ Très bien. Je suis juste sur les rotules soupira-t-il en se servant largement. Harry a été super sévère.

_ Il faut bien souffrir pour vaincre n'est-il pas Ronald? Ironisa le jeune Potter, mordant dans un bout de pain.

_ Ce n'est pas plutôt « Il faut souffrir pour être belle », Potter? Demanda sa meilleure amie, d'un air innocent.

_ Hey! De quel côté es-tu déjà? S'insurgea-t-il.

_ N'est-ce pas évident? Sourit-elle alors que Ron passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le jeune Potter maugréa légèrement, provoquant le rire de ses amis. Alors qu'il retournait à son repas, il entendit un bruit sec surgir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Relevant vivement le regard, il vit que l'attention de toute la Grande Salle se portait sur les élèves de Serpentard, notamment sur deux d'entre eux. Pansy Parkinson était debout face à un Drago, la dépassant d'une bonne tête, le regard flamboyant. Il retenait son poignet qui semblait diriger contre sa joue, ébahi parce qu'elle avait osé songer faire. L'autre main de la jeune fille agrippait fermement le pull de Drago, prête à lui bondir dessus. Et pourtant, malgré la rage, la colère irradiante qui émanait d'elle, ses épaules semblaient la proie de tremblements incessants. Elle allait craquer, ruinant cette réputation d'apparente indifférence, propre à ceux de sa maison. Elle se mordait la lèvre fortement, à deux doigts d'exploser. Le jeune homme restait scotché, incapable de saisir l'accès de colère, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Un moment durant, Harry songea à lui porter secours, ou du moins à intervenir mais cela ne le regardait pas. Il s'agissait d'une affaire entre eux deux. Une affaire qui devait être régler. Cependant, elle ne devait pas l'être devant toute la population de Poudlard ainsi que le Corps professoral. Glissant un regard de ce côté, le jeune Potter constata que Dumbledore intimait à McGonagall et Rogue de ne pas intervenir.

_ Penses-tu être le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte, contrastant avec la détresse perçue aux premiers abords.

Un curieux silence lui répondit. Pourtant, elle ne se démena pas, serrant les poings avant de se rapprocher du jeune homme.

_ Penses-tu que c'est ce que je désirais? Que c'est ce que je voulais? As-tu seulement songé à ce que je pouvais ressentir ou, égocentrique comme tu peux l'être, n'as-tu songé qu'à ta noble et stupide personne?

De nouveau, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Ses tremblements redoublèrent, les rendant beaucoup plus visible de là où se trouvait le jeune Potter, mi-levé. Il se tenait prêt à intervenir, conscient des réactions que pouvait avoir Drago. Elle soupira avant de secouer la tête, tentant de reprendre un visage digne en s'éloignant de plusieurs pas. Elle relâcha la pression qu'elle mettait sur le torse du jeune homme avant de retirer sa main de cet endroit. Elle tenta de se défaire de la poigne sur son poignet mais il apposa une résistance, relevant les yeux, elle vit que les prunelles du jeune homme étaient à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'empathie. Elle haleta légèrement face à la force qui fourrageait ses propres yeux et qui la forçait à s'en détourner mais elle tint bon. Fascinée. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Drago enserra de plus en plus fortement le poignet de la jeune fille au point qu'elle grimaça. Mais aucun mot n'était émis, juste le pesant silence qui avait prit place dans ses lieux. Harry en profita pour se glisser jusqu'à son meilleur ami, discrètement. Il posa sa main sur celle de ce dernier qui sembla sursauté à son contact mais ne relâcha pas pour autant ses efforts.

_Dray...Reprends-toi murmura-t-il, prêt de son oreille, de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Laisses-la tranquille.

Il n'eut aucune réponse alors que la jeune fille ressentait des fourmillements parcourir le long de ses doigts. Cette poigne bloquait la circulation sanguine alors que ce regard lui retirait toute répartie. Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun impact, le jeune Potter détacha un à un les doigts de son meilleur ami, qui se laissa faire, sans rien dire, ni broncher. Lorsque le dernier membre du jeune Malefoy fut retiré de la peau de la jeune fille, elle ne lui accordait qu'un seul dernier regard avant de quitter dignement la Grande Salle. Le jeune Malefoy restait inerte, contemplant le lieu à présent désert face à lui. Il respirait bruyamment et Harry pouvait deviner qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il devait le ramener dans ses appartements. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, il lui intima d'un mouvement de la main de prendre le chemin de la sortie, ce qu'il fit sans tarder, redoublant le rythme de ses pas. Le jeune Potter rassembla ses affaires avant de le rejoindre en quelques enjambées.

La route durant, rien ne fut dit, ni échangé. Harry se contentait de suivre son ami, silencieusement, sachant qu'il ne serait prêt à se confier qu'une fois sûre qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînerait alentour. Les pensées du jeune Malefoy devait être embrouillées, orageuses et ses réactions bien trop imprévisibles. Ce pourquoi, le jeune Potter demeurait prudent, prêt à parer toute possibilité. Ils rejoignirent les appartements du Préfet sans encombre. Le jeune Malefoy toisa méchamment la déesse gardant ses lieux, qui semblait offusquée par un tel manque de courtoisie. Elle demanda sèchement le mot de passe.

_ Contentes toi d'ouvrir cette porte scanda Malefoy.

Harry soupira avant de repousser son meilleur ami. Il sourit chaleureusement à la déesse, la charmant légèrement avant de minauder.

_ Excusez mon ami,douce Déesse, il a passé une rude journée. Le mot de passe est Audace.

Peu avenante, elle leur céda le passage, foudroyant Drago du regard. Ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil rouge qui y trônait. Harry resta légèrement en retrait, adossé contre le mur, près de l'âtre de la cheminée et face à son ami. Ce dernier croisa ses longs et fins doigts avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, le dos bien droit. La prudence étant de mise, le jeune Potter ne pipa aucun mot, patient. Le silence n'était interrompu que par le crépitement du feu qui s'était allumé dès leur entrée dans la pièce de forme circulaire. Quelques étincelles s'échappaient de temps à autre, retombant légèrement sur le moelleux tapis argent qui s'étalait sur le sol, y laissant de fines couches de cendres. Le lustre qui tombait élégamment du plafond, miroitait sur les parois de la salle, s'attardant sur les diverses tapisseries qui l'ornaient et qui mêlaient dans une parfaite symbiose les couleurs des quatre maisons. Harry fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par des éclats de verre. Drago s'était levé soudainement, envoyant balader la table contre l'âtre dont le feu s'anima davantage. Le jeune Potter eut un soupir de lassitude alors que son ami faisait les cent pas autour de la salle.

_ Comment a-t-elle pu osé m'humilier de la sorte? Elle n'avait pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Elle n'avait pas le droit ne serait-ce que d'imaginer poser sa main sur moi. Elle n'en avait aucunement le droit s'emporta-t-il, faisant de grands gestes de la main.

_ Elle essayait de te parler, Drago. Depuis la rentrée, elle n'a pas arrêté de tenter d'aborder le sujet mais tu as préféré l'éviter, fuir ce point qui était particulièrement sérieux.

_Etait-ce une raison pour en parler devant toute la Grande Salle?

_ Elle était à bout.

Drago se figea, se retournant brusquement, foudroyant son ami du regard.

_ A bout? Que dois-je dire, moi, Harry? Crois-tu que j'envisageais un avenir avec elle?

_ Drago, c'est exactement ce dont elle souhaitait te parler. Vous partagez la même douleur, vous devriez être en mesure de vous épauler de cette manière.

_Je ne souhaite pas en parler. Point barre.

_ En évitant le sujet, tu ne feras qu'envenimer les choses.

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire que les choses s'enveniment. Rien ne saurait être pire que de l'avoir pour épouse.

_ Rien ne saurait être pire à ses yeux que de t'avoir pour époux.

Son meilleur ami le contempla, ébahi qu'il s'exprime ainsi. Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir expliciter ses propos au risque d'être incompris.

_ Drago, tu pars du principe qu'elle t'a choisi et que c'est de sa faute si tu es dans cette situation. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas voulu cela, non plus. Imagines-toi sa réaction lorsque son père déboule dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'elle devra se marier dans quelques mois à un homme qu'elle n'aime pas, qu'elle connait à peine pour une satanée pureté de sang. Comment a-t-elle reçu cela à ton avis? Elle a du être totalement détruite, ravagée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, qu'elle ne pourra jamais choisir l'homme qui partagera sa vie. Elle sait qu'elle épousera un homme qui ne l'aimerait pas davantage, une simple réplique de son père. On lui demande d'être une mère avant tout, d'offrir de magnifiques héritiers aux dynasties Malefoy et Parkinson, des héritiers au Sang-Pur, Drago. Comment penses-tu qu'elle prenne la nouvelle?

Son meilleur ami ne dit rien, effaré que Harry prenne la défense de cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié. Pourtant, ce fait justement donnait un poids aux arguments qu'avaient apposés ce dernier. Ses paroles n'étaient pas biaisés, justement censés. Néanmoins, le jeune blond n'était pas prêt à lui faire entendre raison. Il appréciait le fait d'accuser la jeune fille de ses maux. Il trouvait enfin une personne à qui faire payer les déboires, causés par son père. Harry comprenait tout cela, songeant à se retirer. Cependant, il souhaitait ajouter une dernière chose.

_ Drago, je serais toujours de ton côté, quoiqu'il advienne. Je tenais juste à t'éclaircir les idées. Dis toi que ce soir, Pansy te demandait de l'aide. Elle souhaitait que tu l'écoutes et que tu lui partages tes ressentis. Elle pensait en fait, qu'ensemble vous seriez plus fort contre vos parents. Peut-être naïvement, elle pensait que tu aurais le pouvoir de changer les choses, de la délivrer de cet engagement. Peut-être d'un autre côté, elle pensait qu'en t'épousant, tu saurais la libérer du joug de ses parents. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de cette fille, je spécule. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu accepteras de l'écouter. Et peut-être, enfin, tu te diras la même chose, qu'ensemble vous sauriez vous libérer mutuellement parce que si tu y penses après tout, vous êtes tous les deux dans une splendide cage dorée et vous ne demandez qu'à vous échapper. N'écoutes pas mes divagations nocturnes, j'ai passé trop de temps sous la pluie. Bonne nuit Drago.

Son meilleur ami se contenta d'un signe de tête avant que le jeune Potter ne quitte les lieux. Une fois seul, il passa une main sur son visage, soupirant longuement. Elle l'avait humilié, le forçant à rester stoïque face à ses attaques. Il lui en voulait et ne jurer que par le moyen de le lui faire payer. Cependant, une chose était à prendre en compte, une chose que Harry avait souligné et que lui-même avait pu déceler dans son regard, cette jeune femme était brisée, dévastée par la perspective de l'épouser, de ne pas avoir le choix pour une fois dans sa vie. Une chose qu'ils partageaient tous deux car après tout, il n'avait jamais pu avoir le choix. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle voulait lui parler? Qu'elle souhaitait tant aborder ce foutu sujet qu'il trouvait si aisé de fuir? Souhaitait-elle de l'aide?

Et puis comment saurait-il l'aider? Il était lui-même incapable de se libérer. Ensemble, disait Harry, il pourrait y arriver mais Drago en doutait. Il était impossible de se libérer du joug des Sangs-Purs.

Alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit, une autre bouscula tout le reste. Il s'agissait d'une citation d'un auteur Moldu dont lui avait parlé Lily Potter alors qu'il déjeunait dans leur manoir. Selon elle, les mots qui suivaient appartenaient à un économiste français que Jonathan Evans, son père, affectionnait particulièrement.

« On commence par dire : cela est impossible pour se dispenser de le tenter, et cela devient impossible, en effet, parce qu'on ne le tente pas. »

Et si tout n'était pas si impossible? Si l'impossible devenait soudain possible, cela le rendrait-il utopiste ou juste un peu plus réaliste?


	8. Le crépuscule de ma vie

Un nouveau jour s'élevait sur Poudlard, illuminant le domaine, éveillant les créatures ensommeillées de la Forêt Interdite, caressante l'herbe douce et vigoureuse du parc avant d'effleurer, de ses rayons, la surface du lac, saluant au passage le calamar géant.

Elle caressa la fenêtre humide de rosée avant de se déposer sur les rideaux clos des jeunes sorciers. Harry se réveilla alors, encore ivre de fatigue, fébrile. C'était comme si son sang tambouriner à ses tempes alors qu'un voile obscurcissait ses pensées. Il frissonna lorsqu'une brise pénétra dans le dortoir et ne put retenir un gémissement. Il remonta ses couvertures, se blottissant davantage contre son lit, espérant y retrouver un peu de chaleur. Une migraine s'insinua dans sa tête, perfide et vicieuse. Entêtante. Il était en train de tomber malade...Vraiment malade...

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant de se débattre pour tenter de se dépêtrer de ses draps. Ses mouvements finirent de déranger ses voisins. Ron s'approcha, d'un pas furibond vers son lit avant d'en ouvrir le baldaquin d'un geste brusque.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter?

L'intéressé se contenta de grogner, espérant faire taire l'importun. Ce dernier sourcilla un moment avant de poser sa main fraîche sur le front de son ami qui gronda.

_ C'est froid se plaignit-il, chassant la main criminelle.

_ Tu es malade Harry.

Le jeune Potter se retint de lui asséner une tape sur la tête. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas deviné.

_Malade? Qui est malade? S'enquit Neville.

_ Harry répondit Ron.

Le souffrant entendit des pas vifs se rapprocher de son espace et sentit une nouvelle main si froide qu'elle lui arracha un nouvel gémissement de douleur.

_ Il a de la fièvre. On devrait appeler Pomfresh.

_ Pomfresh? Pourquoi? Demanda une tierce voix qui s'avéra être Seamus, en arrivant à son tour, plus calmement.

_ Harry est souffrant.

Leurs voix commençaient à agacer le jeune homme qui se terra sous son oreiller, espérant tous les faire taire.

_ Le pauvre! S'exlama Dean, bien trop joyeux compte tenu de la situation.

Ce dernier devait avoir la rancune tenace r en vouloir au jeune Potter dans une telle situation. Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement ravie car Dean était profondément persuadé qu'il côtoyait la jeune Weasley. C'était cela qui le dérangeait tant. Il présumait qu'il était le petit ami de cette dernière. Ce que Harry désirait de plus en plus à chaque instant qu'il passait à ses côtés.

Penser à la jeune fille et à l'étrange relation qu'ils partageaient ne fit qu'accentuer sa migraine.

_ Qui doit-on prévenir? McGonagall ou Pomfresh? Demanda Neville.

_Pourquoi devrait-on prévenir McGonagall? Elle n'est pas infirmière que je sache répliqua Seamus.

_Quelle importance! Allons juste chercher de l'aide reprit Ron.

Harry serra les poings. Ne pas craquer! Ne pas craquer! Il se boucha davantage les oreilles mais rien n'y faisait ses camarades continuer leur futile dispute. Ils faisaient mal en pensant à bien. Au bout d'un instant, le jeune homme eut l'impression que sa tête allait imploser. Il se redressa vivement, écopant de vives douleurs qui remontèrent de sa colonne vertébrale à son échine. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et ses bras peinaient à le supporter.

_ Dégagez immédiatement. Je veux dormir, bon sang! S'exclama-t-il.

Sa voix était enroué, grave et caverneuse. Il sentait des picotements dans sa gorge qui le forcèrent à tousser avant de retomber sur ses oreillers. Ses amis le regardèrent un moment avant de se rendre compte de leurs attitudes.

_ Désolé Harry. Reposes-toi. On te rapportera quelque chose de la Grande Salle.

Le jeune Potter ne tergiversa pas davantage bien trop heureux de retrouver le coffin de l'espace de nouveau clos. Il pouvait deviner le soleil qui se lever par la chaleur qui imbibait ses rideaux, réchauffant son espace. Il toussa une nouvelle fois, tentant de retrouver le sommeil, bien trop faible pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Il ne saurait dire s'il avait totalement sombré dans l'inconscience, il n'avait en mémoire que d'étranges arabesques avant d'être éveillé par un nouvel arrivant. C'était comme s'il n'avait été absent que depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'il sentit un poids à ses côtés. Une présence bien plus apaisante que celles de ses camarades de chambre. Mais ce qui la trahit fut son odeur. Harry connaissait bien trop cette fragrance qu'il avait tant de fois humé à l'insu de son propriétaire. De sa détentrice.

Il ne réagit cependant pas, de peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage et qu'en se retournant, elle ne s'en aille. Il sentit ses longs doigts fins et glacées parcourir lentement son échine avant de s'attaquer à la courbe de son épaule nu. Il frissonna contre son gré, incapable de maîtriser son corps et elle se rétracta un instant. Voyant qu'il ne cillait plus, elle poursuivit sa route jusque sa joue, y déposant de délicieuses caresses. S'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il souhaitait pouvoir en profiter un long moment avant de revenir à cette stupide réalité. Néanmoins, il savait, même si son esprit se trouver embrumé, que tout était bien réel, que Ginny Weasley était bien installée à ses côtés, lui prodiguant un fabuleux remède. Elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son front avant qu'il ne sente son souffle contre sa joue. Son odeur envahit l'espace alentour. Elle resta un moment ainsi avant de murmurer.

_ Harry...Je t'ai apporté quelques cachets.

Il émergea à contre cœur de son presque sommeil alors qu'elle instaurait une distance acceptable entre eux. Il ouvrit péniblement ses paupières, prenant la paire de lunettes qu'elle lui tendait, pour la trouver face à lui, aussi belle que d'ordinaire. Ses longs cheveux roux se balançaient au rythme de la brise qui refroidissait le dortoir alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air concerné et inquiet.

_Hey...murmura-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

Un vertige le prit, le forçant à se rallonger. La main de la jeune fille se posa sur son front, calmant le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Il apprécia grandement son contact.

_ Merci

_ Voici tes cachets. Selon Pomfresh, ce n'est qu'un refroidissement expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant ces derniers et un verre d'eau.

_Elle m'a examiné? Demanda-t-il, surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Ginny eut un sourire avant d'opiner.

_ Elle est bonne infirmière. Ron lui avait avertit de ton état. D'ailleurs, il aurait voulu prendre soin de toi mais j'étais la seule à avoir une heure de libre.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette simple révélation lui pesa sur le coeur. Il était déçu, déçu qu'elle ne soit pas venu de son plein gré, de s'être sacrifié au nom du groupe. Il regrettait qu'elle n'ait choisi de venir que par défaut. Il se contenta d'acquiescer alors qu'elle l'aidait à se soigner. Elle lui tendit ensuite un bol de porridge.

_ J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim.

_Merci Ginny, tu n'étais pas obligé...

_Je vais t'aider à te redresser.

Elle passa un bras autour de son buste, le soulevant partiellement, tout en arrangeant ses oreillers. Il put s'adosser à la tête de lit, laissant à découvert son torse nu. Il surprit le regard de la jeune fille qui l'étudiait minutieusement avant qu'elle ne rougisse et ne détourne les yeux vers le bol. Elle se saisit d'une cuillère et lui tendit une bouchée.

_Je peux le faire seul, tu n'as pas à faire cela.

_Je veux le faire Harry. C'est la moindre de choses après tout.

_Non Ginny...

_ C'est ce qu'un...ami se doit de faire.

Il décela son hésitation mais une fois encore ne cilla pas. Trop de trouble, de confusion régnait entre eux. Trop de non-dits. C'était comme si chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient, qu'ils s'adressaient étaient criblés de double sens, de sous-entendus. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

Il était inexact qu'ils se disent amis alors que dans d'obstacles se dressaient entre eux. Le jeune Potter aurait aimé en dire davantage, quémandait plus d'explications. Il aurait aimé pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux, ce qui les avait tant changé. Il mangea de bonne grâce, ponctuant ses bouchées d'une toux sèche et agaçante. Elle lui caressait tendrement la tempe à chacune de ses crises. Elle était si présente, si gentille. Elle ne faisait sûrement tout cela que par pure acte d'altruisme mais il voulait croire qu'il y avait plus dans ses gestes, dans ses mots, dans ses yeux aussi. Peut-être n'étais-ce que de la paranoïa ou qu'une simple illusion, mais il voulait se penser un peu plus important à ses yeux. Il voulait être quelqu'un pour elle, quelqu'un dont elle ne pourrait se passer comme elle l'était pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il repoussa son poignet, lentement. Repus aussi bien par la faim que par le coeur. Il s'était enivré de sa présence et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à plus. Elle reposa les couverts alors qu'il suivait sa silhouette du regard. Il remarqua une couleur écarlate qui se peignait sur ses joues et se demanda s'il en était la cause. Elle jeta un vague coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, sentant toujours les prunelles émeraudes sur son échine avant de consentir à l'affronter. Il lui accorda un sourire qu'il espérait chaleureux mais qui s'avéra crispé. Il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux.

_ Cela n'a pas l'air de s'améliorer? Murmura-t-elle

_ Je me sens déjà mieux répondit-il sur le même ton.

Un nouveau silence s'instaura dans les lieux. Il contempla un moment le haut de son baldaquin, espérant ainsi calmer les tambourinements de son coeur dus autant à la maladie qu'à la jeune près de lui. Pouvait-elle les entendre? Même si c'était le cas, en percevrait-elle le sens? Un sens que lui-même avait dû mal à percevoir. Il sentit ses doigts caresser les siens et tourna soudainement le menton, surpris. Cela lui valut un léger étourdissement mais moins prenant, quasi inexistant face à l'excitation qui avait saisit sa poitrine. Elle ne le regarda pas, ce pendant qu'elle continuait à s'amuser avec ses doigts, les saisissant tour à tour. Il la laissa faire, sans rien dire, la contemplant, émerveillé. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle à ses yeux? Aussi lumineuse, chaleureuse? Aussi attirante? Elle était comme un de ses crépuscules qu'il adorait tant apprécié à Godric Hollow's. Ses crépuscules qu'il attendait la journée durant dans l'espoir de n'en voir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle. Parce qu'une fois qu'il les avait vu, il se sentait apaisé. Ginny avait cet effet sur lui. Elle l'apaisa tout en l'éveillant à de nouvelles sensations. Il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur l'amour. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Mais il savait qu'à son grand damne, il était tombé irrévocablement amoureux de sa meilleure amie. C'était une sorte de révélation à ce moment. La voir entrelacer ses doigts au sien pour les délacer un instant plus tard, la voir remettre une mèche agaçante de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et glisser un coup d'oeil qu'elle espérait discret vers lui. Il aimait faire attention à ses petites choses tant qu'elles la concernaient. Il inspira profondément, humant son odeur. Il adorait son odeur. Un mélange très doux de lilas et de myosotis.

Elle crut l'ennuyer et cessa ses activités mais il rattrapa sa main, la laissant contre la sienne, là où elle devait demeurer.

_ Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence?

_ Après la retentissante sortie de Malefoy, Dumbledore nous a annoncé qu'un bal serait organisé pour Halloween à l'occasion du millénaire de Poudlard. Évidemment, une sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévu durant le week-end le précédant.

Elle avait alors ravie par la nouvelle. Harry savait que la jeune fille adorait se déguiser, s'imaginer des personnages. Il lui avait même plusieurs fois proposé d'être actrice. Elle persistait à souligner qu'elle serait Médicomage. Elle voulait aider les autres. Altruiste et sublime.

_Ce serait marrant.

Elle opina un moment avant de se mordiller la lèvre, signe de sa nervosité avant de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle cherchait ses mots, Harry le savait, soit parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il en penserait, soit parce ce qu'elle en était gêné. Il attendit cependant, impatient comme attendrit de la voir ainsi. Il lui prodigua une caresse sur le dos de sa main pour l'encourager. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, appréciant son regard avant de se lancer.

_ Je me disais que...Ce serait amusant...enfin, généralement, cette tâche revient aux garçons, mais en tant que féministe, je pense...pouvoir gérer cela...Je m'égare. Enfin...Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble au bal, vois-tu?

Cette invitation contenait-elle uniquement de l'innocence ou espérait-elle autre chose? Lors des précédents bals, il avait toujours été son cavalier. Cela leur semblait logique: Hermione avec Ron, Drago avec sa conquête du moment et puis, Ginny et lui. Deux amis partageant une énorme complicité. Mais cette année, c'était différent. Ils ne partageaient plus une simple complicité, leur relation avait changé, leurs façons de voir les choses également. A ses yeux, il ne partirait pas au bal avec une simple amie mais il accompagnerait une potentielle amoureuse. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec elle, alors qu'elle ne ressentait peut-être pas la même chose pour lui. Il savait également que ce serait trahir Ron que de voir sa petite soeur de cette manière mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était une image si claire à ses yeux. Son assez longue réflexion poussa la jeune fille à considérer l'éventualité d'un refus.

_Si tu pensais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, il n' y a pas de mal. Je pensais que vu qu'on y était allé auparavant ensemble, cela ne changerait rien. Mais peut-être avais-tu quelqu'un d'autre en vue, dans ce cas saches que j'en suis ravie...

_ Ce serait un honneur d'être votre cavalier, Miss Weasley déclara-il,exagérément tout en étant parfaitement sincère dans ses mots.

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit lui sembla rayonnant et le bouleversa plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Son coeur semblait s'affoler dans sa poitrine alors que de nouveau, un bourdonnement emplissait ses oreilles.

_Ce sera un honneur partagé répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils se contemplèrent un long moment, fourrageant dans le regard de l'autre. Ils auraient pu y rester indéfiniment sous ce baldaquin, leurs doigts enlacés, leurs regards scellés mais le destin semblait leur avoir réserver autres choses. Ron fit irruption dans la chambre, s'enquérant de l'état de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier détacha promptement sa main et son regard de la jeune fille, accueillant le jeune Weasley.

_ Je vais mieux Ron.

Et mieux que cela eut-il envie d'ajouter, glissant un regard vers la jeune rousse. Cette dernière jeta un regard affolé sur sa montre avant de se dépêcher de quitter la pièce marmonnant que McGonagall allait la massacrer.

_ Hey Ginny, l'interpella le jeune homme alors qu'elle allait quitter les lieux. Elle se retourna, surprise.

_ Merci.

Elle lui sourit, secouant la tête l'air de rien puis se faufila à l'extérieur alors que le jeune homme refermait ses paupières, totalement inconscient de ce que marmonner son meilleur ami.


	9. Une si bonne nouvelle

Son teint était plus animé, moins blâfard. Plus de couleurs teintaient ses joues, mettant en valeur de légères cernes. Ses prunelles semblaient moins endormies, plus alertes. Ses lèvres étaient moins pâles, plus rosées. En somme, il allait mieux. Le bref repos qu'il s'était octroyé lui avait permis de se remettre sur pied. Pomfresh était sans aucun doute, l'infirmière la plus qualifiée de Grande-Bretagne mais Ginny la talonnait de près. Pensant à cette dernière, il passa une main dans sa chevelure brune, emmêlant ses mèches davantage. Elle avait été si présente et il ne pouvait empêcher son imagination de fonctionner, de les voir tous les deux, exactement au même endroit que deux matinées auparavant. A la différence qu'elle l'aurait enlacé après qu'il lui ait volé un chaste baiser. Ils auraient été un couple. Et lorsqu'il lui aurait dit qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, elle aurait répliquée, taquine, que c'était son rôle de prendre soin de son petit ami. Petit ami? Il devait arrêter de se faire du mal, jamais cela se passerait ainsi. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y songer. Se glissant sous le jet d'eau glacé, il frissonna. Il voulait juste recouvrir la raison. Même s'ils se rendaient au bal ensemble, cela ne serait qu'en tant qu'amis. Rien de plus.

£.£

_ De retour Potter? S'enquit Ernie MacMillan en lui tendant la main.

Harry opina en lui serrant la main avant de saluer Hannah Abbot qui était installé à ses côtés. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans et étaient le couple le plus apprécié de Poudlard. D'une nature sympathique et ouverte, Hannah comblait les lacunes d'Ernie en matière de sociabilité. Comme il le disait lui-même, il n'avait jamais su être plus lui-même qu'aux côtés de sa chère amie. Drago considérait cela comme d'une niaiserie étouffante. Selon lui, si une fille devait lui apprendre quelque chose, ce serait comment la satisfaire davantage. Les mots crus de son meilleur ami ne dérangeaient plus vraiment Harry. Ce dernier savait que si Drago entretenait une relation complexe avec la gente féminine, seul Lucius Malefoy était à blâmer.

A peine Harry installé à sa table que Hermione lui sauta au cou, l'enlaçant fortement, l'étouffant presque.

_ J'étais si inquiète.

_ Hermione, tu as pris de ses nouvelles hier soir s'exclama Ron, levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Justement, il avait l'air si mal.

_ Je suis toujours là...Plus d'air grogna Harry.

Sa jeune amie s'excusa d'un sourire avant de lui caresser la joue. Il lui rendit son sourire, amusé. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant que Ron ne la barricade dans ses bras.

_ Ah non, jeune fille! Tes baisers me sont réservés.

Ses mots provoquèrent les rires de la tablée. La jeune fille releva le menton, déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire du jeune Weasley qui rit davantage. Harry détourna discrètement les yeux devant cette tendre scène, et se servit, affamé. Neville l'entretenait des derniers cours qu'il avait raté lorsque Drago arriva par derrière, lui assénant une tape magistrale sur l'épaule, faisant grimacer le jeune Potter.

_ Merci Malefoy.

_ Mon chou, tu es de retour! Comme tu as pu me manquer...S'écria-t-il avant de coller un baiser baveux sur la joue de son ami.

Harry grogna avant de s'essuyer la joue, morose. Cette réaction amusa de nouveau leurs amis. Et dans cette mélodie que formait tout rire assemblé, un se détacha, telle une note isolée, parfaitement reconnaissable pour le jeune Potter. Il l'avait tant de fois entendu. Il s'était parfois tant battu pour que jamais il ne cesse de s'élever. Il ne put empêcher son regard d'accrocher le sien, quelques sièges plus loin. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête auquel il lui répondit avant que son meilleur ami n'entre de nouveau en jeu.

_Alors chéri, revenu de l'au-delà?...Hey! S'écria-t-il en recevant une tape de la jeune Granger.

_ Ne dis pas de telles choses.

_ Elle est barge cette fille s'indigna-t-il en se frottant le sommet de la tête avant de se rapprocher du jeune Potter.

_Malefoy, retires ce que tu viens de dire menaça Ron.

_ Sinon quoi Ouistiti?

Le bruit de centaines de bruissements d'ailes interrompit leur dispute. C'était l'heure du courrier. Harry chercha Hedwige parmi les nombreux volatiles. Sa mère lui avait sûrement envoyé un énième courrier, lui signifiant qu'il ne donnait pas assez de nouvelles. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui raconter pour satisfaire sa maladive curiosité. Sur cette pensée, il vit Hedwige atterrir majestueusement devant lui. Il lui tendit un biscuit avant de défaire son fardeau. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe portant le sceau des Potters. Avec un soupir las, il ouvrit le courrier, reconnaissant dès les premières lignes, l'écriture de sa génitrice.

_Mon chéri, _

_Comment vas-tu? Comment se passent tes cours? Nous avons appris que tu étais tombé récemment malade. T'es-tu rétabli? Pourrais-tu donner davantage de nouvelles? Je dois presque te harceler pour te soutirer quelques informations. Que se passe-t-il, Harry? Aurais-tu quelques soucis? Tu peux m'en parler, en as-tu conscience au moins? Mon chéri, je ne cherche qu'à comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Ton père me demande d'être moins « collante », c'est le terme qu'il a utilisé. C'est juste que je suis ta mère, Harry. Une mère sent le désarroi de son fils. _

_Je t'aime_

_Lily. _

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Qui lui avait parlé de son refroidissement? Comment pouvait-elle savoir tant de choses alors qu'elle était si loin de lui? Ils savaient qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'auraient fait, il leur avait spécifié qu'il ne souhaitait pas cela. Peut-être McGonagall? Pourquoi fallait-il que sa mère soit si proche du corps professoral de Poudlard? Il replia la feuille, se concentrant de nouveau sur son repas. Il était temps que sa mère comprenne qu'il était capable de gérer ses affaires, seul. Elle avait toujours su lire en lui, quoique soit le problème, au point que cela en devenait effrayant. A présent, pour la première fois, il avait besoin d'être seul, seul face à ses pensées, à son problème, face à Ginny Weasley.

_ Par Merlin!

Cette exclamation survint de deux côtés simultanément. Harry se tourna vers celui qui l'importait le plus et vit Ginny, les yeux embués, regardant sans le voir, le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Inquiet, il se tenait prêt à intervenir pour la soutenir, imaginant toute sorte de situation chaotique, allant d'un accident incluant un membre de sa famille à l'inévitable perte d'un être cher. Mais le rire qui résonna de l'autre côté le décontenança. Ron semblait extatique. Il serra fortement contre lui Hermione avant d'escalader la large table envoyant valser quelques plats et retomber près de sa soeur. Quelques murmures de désapprobations s'élevèrent du côté du corps professoral mais nul n'en tint compte, bien trop surpris par l'attitude des deux Weasleys. Ron souleva sa petite soeur docilement, la faisant tournoyer si aisément avant de la reposer sous ses éclats de rire.

_ C'est merveilleux! S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry se rasséréna. Ce n'était rien de grave et à l'instant, c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Elle n'était pas en danger. Ils ne l'étaient pas. La curiosité prit le dessus cependant. Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle arrivait à cette chère famille Weasley? Ginny se tourna vers lui, tout sourire et déclara d'une voix qui résonna si forte dans cette silencieuse salle:

_Fleur est enceinte.

Des éclats de rire envahirent la Grande Salle alors que tous commentaient la nouvelle. Leurs amis vinrent les féliciter tour à tour, ravis par cette nouvelle. La troisième génération de Weasley naîtra dans peu de temps. Fleur Delacour Weasley était l'épouse de William Weasley, l'aîné de la fatrie, depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Il travaillait en Egypte alors qu'elle étudiait à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. Elle connaissait d'ailleurs Lauren et avait toujours trouvé qu'elle ne convenait pas à Harry. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la quatrième année du jeune Potter. Tous deux souhaitaient être engagés par Gringott. Fleur venait de perdre son père et cherchait par tout moyen à quitter la France, berceau d'une enfance dont elle n'arrivait plus à supporter la présence. Ils étaient tombés follement amoureux et cela les avait mené à un enfant près de trois années plus tard.

Lorsque vint le tour de Harry, il la vit irradiant de plaisir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle avait une joie si communicative, une bonhommie si agréable. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, retenant un frisson avant de croiser son regard si flamboyant.

_ Félicitations Ginny!

_ Espérant que mini-Ouistiti sera une bonne tati plaisanta Drago, apparaissant à sa suite.

Tati Ginny, cela sonne parfaitement bien.

_Tu veux dire mieux que Tante Bella le taquina Harry, légèrement irrité que ce dernier les ait interrompus.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait ajouté quelque chose, qu'elle lui aurait de nouveau sourit, bouleversant davantage son univers, ce qu'il était et la certitude de ce qu'il l'entourait. Il avait l'impression de devenir de plus en plus niais à chaque foutu seconde qui s'écoulait. Mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il percevait en sa présence.

Pour seule réponse, son meilleur ami grogna. Bellatrix Lestrange était la tante de Drago, une véritable cinglée sans aucun doute. Sirius Black, qui était d'ailleurs le cousin de Bella, avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'interner sans succès. Les dînées de la famille Black étaient très mouvementés aux dires de chacun. Harry s'amusait de chaque anecdote que lui contait son parrain.

_Boucles-la, Potter maugréa ce dernier

Le jeune Potter secoua la tête hilare. Bella avait toujours été une si piètre marraine, car oui, elle était bien la marraine du jeune Drago Malefoy. Pour ses onze ans, elle lui avait offert un manuel farfelu intitulé « Comment devenir le Mage noir le plus puissant de notre siècle? ». A ses treize ans, elle lui avait offert un prétendu Horcruxe, ce qui correspondrait à un morceau d'âme d'un ancien sorcier, trouvé chez Barjow & Beurk. Drago s'en était débarrassé le plus rapidement possible. Mais la plus formidable surprise que la famille Lestrange lui accorda fut pour ses seize ans. Son oncle Rodolphus l'avait mené dans l'allée des Embrumes, un des quartiers les plus mal famés du monde sorcier. A son retour, Drago avait été si traumatisé que Harry avait été forcé de le faire dormir dans un matelas près de son lit pour lui permettre de fermer l'oeil. Quelques semaines plus tard, le jeune Potter avait su que ce périple avait été une sorte d'initiation à la magie noire. Il avait été mené dans une sorte de rituel où on lui avait forcé à boire le sang d'un prétendu mage surpuissant. Depuis lors, Drago Malefoy avait du mal à supporter la vue du sang, son odeur encore plus.

_ Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment taire Malefoy,ce serait une de ses délicieuses concoctions dont ton oncle a le sacré, tu sais cette boisson d'un rouge sanguinaire. Oh Zut! J'en oublie le nom prétendit Harry avant de voir son meilleur ami pâlir considérablement.

Oui. Drago Malefoy ne serait plus jamais le même.


	10. Un asile pour un esprit tourmenté

Argus Rusard était concierge à Poudlard depuis si longtemps que déjà les affres du temps avaient apposés leurs marques sur son hideux visage. Ce travail lui avait été proposé par Albus Dumbledore. Et si ce n'était le respect que lui inspirait cet homme, il aurait eu tôt fait d'éradiquer toute la mauvaise graine de cette école. Mais il avait été jugé inconvenant de faire subir de tels traitements à de si « innocents » enfants. A voir la nouvelle génération, il n'était plus vraiment question d'innocence. Bien au contraire, elle était sournoise, manipulatrice et compromise. Batifolant à tout bout de champ, à tort et à travers, n'ayant aucun respect pour les règles qu'il prenait tant de temps à élaborer. Il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise racaille qu'il fallait matter. Pour cela, il avait une sacrée artillerie, astiquée et bien dissimulée dans son bureau dans l'attente d'être enfin utilisé. Et le vieux Cracmol espérait toujours que ce jour viendrait.

Au lieu de cela, il devait à présent, vérifier que ces morveux ne faisaient pas sortir d'objets douteux de l'enceinte de l'école. Avec cette mauvaise graine, il fallait bien s'attendre à tout. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur le jeune Potter, aussi insolent que son maraudeur de père ou le jeune Malefoy, dont la ruse n'avait d'égale que son arrogance ou enfin le jeune Weasley, bien trop influencé par ses facétieux frères. Oui, Argus Rusard avait bien trop à faire dans cette école. La sureté du domaine reposait sur ses frêles les épaules. C'était donc avec dignité qu'il acceptait de supporter les frasques de ces élèves.

Une fois terminée l'inspection de Rusard, Harry rejoignit son groupe d'amis dans une des calèches devant les mener à Pré-au-lard, le village sorcier. Ron était tout excité à l'idée de se rendre chez Zonko, selon ses dires, il avait une liste assez importante d'objets à se procurer en vue de quelques farces dont Rusard serait la principale cible. Le jeune Potter opinait fermement, ponctuant parfois les propos de son ami. Ginny, quant à elle, espérait se rendre à Scribenpenne. Arnold, son boursouflet venait de lui briser sa dernière plume.

_Pourquoi ne te débarrassée pas de cette chose? Maugréa Drago, dégouté.

_ Jamais, je ne me débarrasserais de mon Arnold. Il fait partie de la famille maintenant s'insurgea la jeune fille, sa voix s'adoucissant lorsqu'elle fit référence à sa boule de poil.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire en voyant les prunelles marrons s'animer d'un éclat tendre. Elle était totalement tombée sous le charme de cette chose que lui avait offert ses frères pour ses quatorze ans. Elle l'emmenait partout, se promenait constamment avec elle qu'il était impossible de ne pas apprécier cette boule de poil pleine d'enthousiasme. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs remarqué que Arnold n'allait pas spontanément vers les autres sauf avec lui, comme si cet animal avait sentit le lien spécial qui les unissait Ginny et lui. Il avait alors été ravi de recevoir la petite bête sur son épaule. C'était comme si son propriétaire lui envoyant une pensée. Il secoua la tête, se concentrant de nouveau aux conversations générales.

_ Il faudrait que je fasse un tour chez Gaichiffon pour le bal d'Halloween songea Hermione en tapotant son menton de son index.

_ Tiens, je devais d'ailleurs y aller répliqua Ginny, alors que cette idée lui était totalement sortie de la tête.

Les garçons déglutirent à cette idée. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'elles prendraient des heures à se décider, les obligeant à être le plus sincère possible avant de les morigéner lorsqu'ils osaient donner leurs avis. Ils avaient déjà eu à faire cela lors de leur quatrième année et avaient aucune envie de recommencer.

_ J'ai une meilleure proposition à faire intervint Drago en se redressant tout à coup. Vous deux allez faire vos...Vos courses alors que nous nous rendons chez Zonko et Honeydukes. Et on se retrouve tous aux Trois Balais dans une heure. Cela vous suffira-t-il? S'enquit-il enfin, un sourcil levé.

Hermione le toisa un moment avant de fourrager le regard de Ron qui tenta un frêle sourire à son encontre. Ginny ne disait rien, attendant amusée que sa meilleure amie finisse de torturer son frère. Elle devait admettre être déçue de ne pas avoir l'occasion de rester avec Harry mais était emballée par l'idée qu'elle pourrait mieux le surprendre ladite soirée. C'était un bal costumé, certes, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être jolie. Elle avait déjà pensé à quoi elle aimerait ressembler, il lui suffisait juste de trouver la perle rare. Quant aux accessoires, elle était assez habile de ses mains et assez forte en métamorphose pour peaufiner son allure.

Finalement, Hermione opina avant de descendre de la calèche, Ron sur ses talons.

£.£

Il mordilla sa baguette magique à la réglisse alors qu'il payait ses derniers achats. Ethel, la vieille caissière, le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour le considérer comme l'un de ses protégés. Elle glissa dans son sachet quelques Suçacides et Chocoballes en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

_ Pour cette nouvelle année.

_ Merci Ethel, vous êtes adorable lui affirma-t-il, reconnaissant avant de s'incliner aimablement.

Elle gloussa, amusée comme toujours par les manières de ce jeune garçon dont le caractère semblait si semblable à celui de son père. Elle avait connu James Potter dans ses jeunes années et étaient bien sûr tombée amoureuse de sa merveilleuse allure. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque Harry Potter s'engouffra dans son magasin, à peine âgée de onze ans? Il semblait perdue et pourtant pleine d'assurance. Et il semblait que le charme des Potter avait encore sévi malgré son vieil âge. Ils étaient tous deux séduisants et avait conscience de leurs atouts. Cependant, là où James en aurait ostensiblement usé, Harry se contentait de laisser les choses venir tout en étant gêné qu'elles se manifestent. Il était bien trop humble et modeste, un trait qu'il avait sûrement hérité de sa mère. Elle connaissait également Lily pour lui avoir très rarement servi mais c'était bien son fils qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qui quittait à l'instant la confiserie, ses amis sur les talons.

Le jeune Potter tendit une plume en sucre à Drago qui la saisit d'un air absent. C'était une habitude qu'il avait acquise ces derniers temps. Depuis sa confrontation avec Pansy, c'était comme s'il se noyait un peu plus chaque jour sans trouver le moyen de regagner la surface. Son meilleur ami l'aurait bien sûr aidé mais parfois, il en revenait à chacun de pouvoir se sauver seul. Et dans cette affaire, Drago devait être capable de s'en sortir sans son aide. Paradoxalement, loin de l'assagir, de diminuer ses...conquêtes, Harry avait l'impression que son presque frère côtoyait de plus en plus de femmes dans l'espoir de faire taire celle qui le poursuivait et qui pourtant serait bientôt sienne. Il avait plusieurs fois contacté Serena en si peu de temps alors que d'ordinaire, il attendait le nouvel an pour se morfondre ainsi dans la chair. Drago n'était plus lui-même et Harry voulait vraiment croire que s'il faisait tout cela, c'était pour faire taire une petite voix en lui qui lui intimait de voir les choses en face et de cesser de vouloir toujours fuir l'inévitable.

_Mione me manque marmonna Ron en shootant dans une pierre.

_ Une bonne Bièreaubeurre devrait combler ce vide ironisa Drago en pénétrant aux Trois Balais.

Le bar était bondé d'élèves de Poudlard, de vieux chômeurs alcooliques et de filles de mauvais genres. C'était un lieu généralement agréable où toute barrière sociale se voyait abaisser. Tous se côtoyaient, toutes les maisons se mélangeaient. Et dans tout cela, aucune bienséance n'était exigée. Rosmerta, la gérante du bar était une femme tout à fait charmante, à l'aise avec toute sorte de client, douée d'un sens affaire étonnant. Qui plus est, elle avait une certaine bonhomie qui lui attirait pas mal de sympathie. Le trio rejoignit leur table habituel, près d'une large fenêtre. Hermione adorait sirotait une Bièreaubeurre en contemplant le paysage. Rosmerta vint vers eux, une fois qu'ils furent installés.

_ Quel plaisir de revoir de si charmants jeunes hommes dans mon commerce! Minauda-t-elle en leur souriant chaleureusement.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Rose répondit Harry, sur le même ton.

Elle partit d'un grand rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de prendre leur commande. Elle eut à peine ajouter un mot qu'on l'appelait déjà de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle refusait d'avoir de l'aide, se disant assez forte pour assumer cette charge toute seule. Elle faisait le service, prenait le commande et s'occupait de la gestion de l'endroit sans broncher, avec un plaisir évident.

Harry détacha son écharpe qu'il déposa sur la table avant de soupirer de contentement. C'était si agréable de se retrouver dans la chaleur de cet endroit. Le brouhaha des voix semblait se transformer en une douce berceuse à ses oreilles. Il aurait presque pu s'assoupir. A ses côtés, il entendit un grincement de dents. Se retournant vivement, il vit Drago serrer des dents tout en fixant un point au fond de la salle, dans une des zones d'ombre de l'endroit. Suivant son regard, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître les deux silhouettes, enlacés sur la banquette. A en jugeant par la réaction de son meilleur ami, il crut deviner qui devait être l'un des protagonistes: Pansy. Pourquoi réagirait-il ainsi? Pourquoi ne se déclarerait-il pas ravi de le voir avec un autre? N'étais-ce pas ce qu'il voulait tant? Qu'elle continue sa vie, sans qu'elle importune la sienne?

Ce fut alors une sorte de révélation, infime et tout à fait conjoncturelle mais qui pouvait expliquer certaines choses. Cela pourrait sembler fou et totalement absurde compte tenu des circonstances mais après tout, tout était possible dans le monde la magie. Peut-être que Drago Malefoy devenait de moins en moins insensible à Parkinson? Peut-être qu'à l'instar de ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Ginny, son meilleur ami n'avait pas su contrôler ce qui se passait en lui et ses sentiments avaient de leur seul volonté, évolué dans le sens qui leur semblaient le plus favorable? Cela serait-il aussi mal? Ne serait-il pas au contraire la solution que ces deux adolescents attendaient tant? Cependant, si la jeune fille se mettait à aller voir ailleurs, cela risquait de devenir bien trop complexe et en fin de compte, ce serait le jeune Malefoy qui souffrirait outrageusement.

Alors qu'il en était à ses réflexions, leurs jeunes amies rentrèrent les bras chargés. Elles paraissent satisfaites bien qu'épuisées. Ginny s'écroula près du jeune Potter alors que sa meilleure amie déposait un baiser chaste sur celles de Ron. Il passa un bras autour de sa chaise alors qu'elle se dévêtissait.

_ Comment cela s'est-il passé? S'enquit le jeune Potter, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la jolie rousse à ses côtés.

Cette dernière rassemblait ses cheveux en une couette, inconsciente du regard scrutateur que lui accordait le jeune homme. Son odeur embauma l'air qui les séparait et Harry dut se retenir de se complaire dans le moment. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et il n'en avait pas le droit. Il détacha son regard d'elle, à contre coeur, le reposant sur Hermione qui répondait à sa place.

_ Génial. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer mon déguisement murmura-t-elle à son compagnon.

_ Sexy? S'enquit-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

_ Je suis toujours là Ron intervint Ginny, pâlissant considérablement, provoquant le rire de ses amis.

Elle remarqua cependant que le jeune Malefoy ne se joignait pas à eux, totalement hors de leur conversation, captivé par un point non loin d'eux. Elle suivit son regard, plissant les yeux dû au peu de luminosité mais ne fut ma dupe. Caressant du bout des doigts le bras de Harry, qui frissonna malgré lui, elle l'interrogea du regard. Ses prunelles, dures émeraudes, s'ancrèrent sur les siennes, perles marrons, comme pour confirmer silencieusement ses supputations. Elle faillit perdre pied devant la puissance des émotions que ses yeux laissaient entrevoir. Elle n'avait jamais pu soutenir tel regard. Elle reporta son attention sur leur ami commun. Ce dernier continuait à fulminer lorsque soudain le couple du fond se détacha l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy avant de se diriger vers les toilettes mais tous avaient aperçus l'identité de l'inconnu en question. Drago, avant tout. Son poing heurta la table alors qu'il se relevait, se détournant de la scène.

_ Je retourne au château.

_ Dray... Tenta Harry

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, quittant les lieux hors de lui. Blaise Zabini était un des rares camarades de Drago au sein des Serpentards. Même Harry n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait lui que choisirait Pansy. Elle aurait dû le savoir, ce qui signifiait qu'une chose, tout avait été prémédité. Elle savait parfaitement que Drago serait là. Peut-être souhaitait-elle le tester?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil de son côté pour la voir totalement inconsciente de ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle contemplait son verre, vide, d'un oeil distant. Elle était indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait. Dans ce cas, avait-elle vraiment souhaité que Drago l'aperçoive? Ou ne cherchait-elle qu'à se changer les idées?

_ Que va-t-il faire Harry? Demanda Hermione, légèrement déboussolée.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Et je pense qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même. Seul le temps saura nous le dire. Il nous faudra être patient avec lui, lui apporter ce dont il aura besoin sans trop interagir cependant.

La main de Ginny se fit plus ferme sur son bras, approuvant ses paroles. Il ne releva pas les yeux vers elle, toujours concentrée sur le siège à présent vide de son ami mais sa main enlaça tendrement celle de la jeune fille. Une main si chaude, réconfortante. Un asile pour son esprit bien trop encombré. Son esprit tourmenté.


	11. Une danse éthylique

_Boum, Boum, Boum..._

_Le coeur adolescent subissait le plus d'assauts. La colère, la rage aussi bien que l'amour ou l'amitié étaient des sortes de fléau qui ravageait le coeur adolescent. Fragile, frêle et légèrement perdu, il subissait dignement. Jusqu'au jour, où ce coeur adolescent se confiait, acceptant de déléguer à un autre coeur adolescent, une part de sa souffrance. _

Le jeune Malefoy s'était barricadé dans un étrange mutisme par la suite, s'éloignant de tous, ne voyant qu'à peine la souffrance qui ravageait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le trou béant qui avait prit place dans sa poitrine. A chaque fois que la cadette des Weasley lui souriait ou avait un geste un peu trop tendre à son égard, c'était comme si les lèvres de cette plaie s'ébranlaient davantage, brisant un peu plus le jeune homme. Il avait cru pouvoir prendre ses distances, être moins présent pour elle mais c'était un besoin transcendant qui lui prenait les tripes et qui l'empêchait d'exécuter ses nobles projets. Voilà pourquoi, en ce 31 Octobre, Harry arrangeait ses canines ensanglantées en faisant face à la glace de sa salle de bain. Il était effrayant certes mais c'était le but de son déguisement. Un vampire se devait d'être menaçant, dangereux. Cependant, il devait pouvoir attirer ses victimes, les courtiser. En somme, avoir une assez élégante allure. Ce fut en cela que Hermione lui fut d'une grande aide. Elle apporta cette touche d'humanité que devait avoir son personnage. Il avait enfilé une chemise noire aux coutures argents, sousmontée d'un pantalon de la même teinte. Autour du cou, il avait noué une cape sombre dont le revers était d'un bordeaux non sans rappeler les goutes de sang qui perlaient de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumé alors que ses yeux, d'ordinaire émeraude, revêtait des lentilles d'un rouge purpurin, rendant sa pâleur plus irréelle, digne d'un de ses êtres des ténèbres. Il apprécia son allure avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami dans la pièce d'à côté. Ron avait souhaité accorder sa tenue à celle de sa petite amie et devenait ainsi une sorte de zombie particulièrement hideux sans pour autant l'être vraiment. Il avait enfilé des guenilles alors que ses cheveux roux avaient pris une teinte plus foncée. Ses yeux étaient entourés de noirs, semblant davantage globuleux, transperçant littéralement quiconque tenterait de les croiser. Il avait même une sorte de cicatrice autour du cou, boursouflée non sans rappeler une ancienne décapitation.

_ Horrible Weasley le complimenta Harry.

_ Terrifiant Potter, répondit Ron.

Une fois apprêté, ils descendirent dans la salle commune où devaient les rejoindre leurs cavalières. Y étaient quelques Gryffondors, surexcités par la soirée qui se profilait à l'horizon. Neville allait justement rejoindre Luna, s'arrêtant pour leur faire signe.

_Géniaux vos costumes.

_ Je te retournerais bien le compliment, si je savais en quoi tu es déguisé déclara Ron.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire avant de se pencher vers eux l'air de faire une confidence.

_ J'aimerais le savoir moi-même, Ron. Mais Luna a insisté pour s'occuper de mon déguisement. Je serais une sorte de nain de jardin.

Il tapota son ventre rendu magiquement bedonnant avant de prendre congé sous les éclats de rire de ses amis. Luna Lovegood était certainement la personne la plus étrange qu'ils leur avaient été présenté. Et ce pauvre Neville, dont l'amour l'aveuglait, devenait une sorte de victime ayant développé un syndrome de Stockholm envers son tortionnaire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant, Ron? S'enquit une voix, derrière eux.

En se retournant, ils en perdirent toute réplique, ne pouvant que, le souffle coupé, admirer la merveilleuse créature qui venait d'arriver. Si un zombie pouvait être ainsi, aucun doute que tout homme normalement constitué, ne verrait aucun mal à trouver la mort ainsi. Elle était monstrueuse certes mais un merveilleux monstre. Sa robe était composé d'un corset gris qui laissait percevoir par endroit quelques lambeaux de peau. Ses épaules étaient dénudés mais la cicatrice qui entourait son cou semblait mettre en avantage la fine ligne de sa nuque. La jupe qui ponctuait le déguisement était d'un marron terne, surmontée d'une étoffe grise de la même teinte que celle du corset. Elle avait enfilé des bas beige et des bottes de la même teinte. Ses cheveux avaient été rallongées et emmêlées et lui arrivaient à présent au niveau des reins. Ses yeux marrons s'assombrissaient sous le noir qui les entouraient alors que ses lèvres étaient colorés d'un rouge sang, attirant l'attention sur leur forme.

_ Waouw murmura le jeune Potter, impressionné.

_Merci Harry.

Ron ne dit rien, totalement estomaqué, scrutant minutieusement la jeune femme qui entreprit de prendre les devant, néanmoins amusée. Elle passa les bras autour du cou de son petit ami et déposa un baiser chaste sur la mâchoire. Harry se détourna de la scène, la jugeant trop intime à son goût mais imagina parfaitement la réaction de son meilleur ami. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier se prononça pour dire exactement ce qu'espérait la jeune fille.

_ Je t'aime

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait tant qu'ils se soient mis ensemble. Dans ces moments où dans leur propre bulle, ils s'avouaient leur amour, ne pensant nullement aux conséquences que cela pourrait provoquer sur leur entourage, sur leur meilleur ami fou amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Et pourtant, en les voyant ainsi, Harry se disait qu'il était injuste de ne pas avoir droit à cela, qu'il était en droit de goûter à cette chose qui semblait ravir ses deux amis.

_ Excusez moi de ternir cet instant mais j'aimerais savoir où est passé ma cavalière?

_ Elle arrive dans un moment. Nous allons vous devancer. J'ai bien peur que nous nous trouvions pas de place si nous demeurons ainsi, inerte expliqua sa meilleure amie en entraînant son petit ami plus loin.

Une sinueuse pensée se faufila dans l'esprit du jeune homme, c'était comme si Hermione tentait de détourner l'attention de Ron. Pourquoi donc ferait-elle cela? Se pourrait-il que ce soit à la demande de sa jeune cavalière? Harry se secoua la tête, il ne devait pas se donner de si vains espoirs. La jeune fille ne le voyait pas ainsi.

Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune qui se vidait considérablement, il se mit à songer que peut-être elle ne souhaitait plus s'y rendre, que peut-être elle ne se sentait pas bien?

_Penses-tu tourner longtemps ainsi? Demanda la voix bien aimée, amusée.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Et pourtant, elle se tenait là, face à lui, belle à damner un saint. S'il avait un jour considéré sa beauté, il avait dû être bien naïf de croire qu'elle ne pouvait l'être davantage. En ce soir de bal, elle surpassait toutes ses attentes. Elle était divine...Exactement cela. Divine.

Elle avait enfilé une robe dorée qui soulignait sa poitrine délicieuse, son torse et sa taille fine avant de s'évaser aux niveaux de ses hanches en un vaporeux tissu surmonté de tuiles de la même teinte. Ses épaules étaient également dénudés alors que de somptueuses ailes battaient sur son dos. Elle avait des ballerines à ses pieds cousus d'or et son corps avait été entièrement parsemé de paillettes. Son visage d'ange était très légèrement maquillé si ce n'était le rose su ses lèvres remplies et cette or sur ses paupières qui faisait ressortir ses prunelles comme deux joyaux. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon simple d'où s'échapper quelques mèches bouclés retombant élégamment sur ses épaules. Elle avait posé sur le sommet de sa tête, un diadème qui contrastait splendidement sur sa chevelure rousse. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Il n'en crut pas totalement ses yeux tant elle lui semblait chimérique. Il leva lentement une main tremblante, dessinant du bout des doigts, ses joues rebondies comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là, qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même sans pour autant être totalement étranger. Elle le contemplait, nerveuse et pourtant, charmée par son allure. Il était irrésistible. Elle déposa sa propre main contre la sienne, sur sa joue, y sentant toute la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, toute la puissance dont elle irradiait.

Ce simple geste semblait provoquer des étincelles dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine et il fut soudain ravi que son meilleur ami ne soit pas là. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas y songer davantage. Il voulait que toute son attention ne soit concentrée que sur elle en cette soirée, quitte à se compromettre et à en dévoiler davantage qu'il ne l'espérait.

_ Charmant...Costume murmura-t-elle, de peur de briser ce moment.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant du tien...Mais...Ce ne serait te porter justice... Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir une femme aussi belle de toute ma brève existence.

Elle rougit sous ce compliment, sentant son coeur battre furieusement. De peur qu'il n'explose, elle détacha son regard du sien, le posant malencontreusement sur ses lèvres. C'était sûrement une mauvaise idée mais elle aurait tant voulu qu'il se penche et qu'il lui donne le baiser qu'elle attendait tant de lui. Il se rendit compte de l'attention qu'elle portait à ses lèvres et décida de se montrer un tantinet raisonnable en se penchant vers elle, lui présentant sa main.

_ Si, Madame, voudrait bien m'honorer de sa présence ce soir et illuminer ce bal par une poignée de sa poussière de fée, elle ferait de moi un serviteur comblé.

_ Votre proposition est des plus alléchantes mais ne serais-je en danger en compagnie d'un Vampire?

_ Je vous promets, ma belle, que l'amitié que je vous porte saura contenir cet instinct de prédateur qui m'est propre déclara-t-il avec une telle profondeur qu'elle ne pouvait nier davantage les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Elle le savait intérieurement que ce n'était pas qu'une amitié qui les unissait mais le jeune homme refusait d'entendre raison. Il se murait dans ses propres spéculations à tel point qu'elle doutait également de ce qu'il ressentait. Parfois, elle y croyait en son amour. A d'autres moments, c'était comme si elle ne représentait à ses yeux. Cela la rendait tellement folle.

Elle se contenta d'opiner, prenant la main qu'il lui tendait avant de se laisser entraîner vers la Grande Salle, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

£.£

La Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée. Les quatre grandes tables avaient été remplacées par plusieurs petites disposaient tout autour de ce qui devait être une piste de danse. Elles étaient rattachées les unes aux autres par de véritables toiles d'araignée. Le plafond était parsemé d'étoiles à l'instar de ce qui devait être le firmament ce soir. Des citrouilles avaient prises la place des habituelles bougies qui se balançaient dans le vide, tout à fait en osmose avec le thème de la soirée. De temps à autre, d'étranges bruitages venaient perturber la musique ambiante. Des grondements, grognements. Certaines fausses araignées, serpents et crapauds surgissaient à l'improviste, effrayant les élèves. Les professeurs s'étaient arrangés pour ne perdre de vue aucun coin de la Salle, furetant alentour et intervenant lorsqu'il jugeait une occasion inconvenante. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étranges symboles runiques, de spirales sans aucun sens tangible aux yeux du jeune Potter. Poudlard s'était surpassé pour ses occupants.

Tenant fermement la main de sa jeune cavalière contre lui, il chercha du regard la table où leurs amis devaient les attendre. Hermione leur fit un enthousiaste signe de la main à l'autre bout de la salle. Il l'entraîna dans son sillage, sans pour autant relâcher la poigne, la tension qu'il mettait dans son geste comme s'il espérait que cette main demeurerait pour toujours ainsi, à lui. Ils retrouvèrent Neville et Luna parfaitement assortis puisqu'elle s'était transformée en un arbre. Harry la complimenta sur sa tenue, avec le plus de sincérité possible. Elle ne parut pas se formaliser de sa légère gêne. Elle vivait dans son monde, un monde où Neville avait une assez étrange place. Mais il en avait une et c'était le plus important. Harry présenta une chaise à Ginny avant de s'asseoir lui-même.

_ Que de galanterie, Sir Potter minauda-t-elle, tout sourire.

_ Il est de mon devoir de rendre votre soirée la plus exquise possible rétorqua-t-il pompeusement.

Jetant un coup d'oeil alentour, il s'enquit de l'absence de son meilleur ami. Hermione parut gênée, avant de lui désigner la piste de danse. Suivit son regard, il jura très peu élégamment. Drago dansait contre une jeune Serdaigle de cinquième année de manière bien trop...Indécente. Le jeune Potter pouvait parier que McGonagall s'en tirait les cheveux, prête à intervenir. Il ne faisait cela que par pure esprit de provocation. Il voulait montrer à Pansy qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir voir ailleurs. Harry se releva, prêt à interrompre ce manège idiot lorsque la main de sa cavalière le retint fermement.

_ Tu ne peux pas toujours le chaperonner, Harry. Il doit faire ses propres erreurs, quitte à le regretter plus tard lui expliqua-t-elle, légèrement contrariée cependant.

_ Il n'est pas dans son état normal, Ginny. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il pourrait faire.

_ Dans ce cas, laisses-le le faire. Tu te contenteras de rassembler les morceaux qu'il restera de lui, lui intima-t-elle enfin.

Il hésita un moment où il jeta un regard vers la piste avant de se confronter à celui de la jeune fille. Elle resta stoïque et déterminée, espérant qu'il entendrait raison. Elle fut soulagée de le voir soupirer avant d'opiner. Une valse retentissait dans la salle lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle:

_ M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Ginny?

Elle dut contenir une joie extrême avant d'opiner et de lui répondre:

_ Avec plaisir, Harry.

Se dirigeant vers la piste, elle sentit la main du jeune homme effleurer sa taille et dut retenir un frisson. C'était bien trop agréable pour son propre bien. Il plaça maladroitement une main au creux de son dos entre ses deux paires d'ailes, et tint fermement l'autre. Elle déposa délicatement sa main sur son épaule puis fourragea son regard. Doucement, lentement, ils valsèrent comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, comme si des centaines de regards ne se poseraient jamais sur eux. Ils valsèrent au rythme d'une mélodie qui leur semblait si familière, tournoyant, virevoltant et tapant du pied en symbiose. Mais alors qu'autour d'eux, les mouvements s'accéléraient, ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient considérer autre chose si ce n'était cette lueur dans le regard de l'autre qui n'était que le reflet de ce que ressentait leur propre coeur. Ils s'aimaient. Oui. D'un de ses amours compliqués mais qui ne cherchaient qu'à être simple. Cela aurait pu être simple si seulement ils avaient osé. Alors au lieu de ces mots, de ces non-dits, c'étaient leurs corps qui s'exprimaient d'une bien maladroite manière. Il la souleva, plaçant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs alors qu'elle riait, amusée. Lorsque les dernières notes de la mélodie retentirent, il ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer, dissimulant son rire dans son cou alors qu'elle en faisait de même au creux du sien.

_ Tu es un danseur exceptionnel Harry déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils retournaient à leur table.

_ Tu en remercieras ma mère pour cela. Elle a toujours souhaité faire de moi un cavalier hors pair. Peut-être pour remédier aux défaillances de mon père.

_ Défaillances? Répéta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Ils rirent tous les deux face à cette exagération qui ne serait pas du tout du goût du principal concerné.

_ C'est ainsi qu'elle les nomme.

_ Evites de dire cela devant ton père sinon tu serais la cause de leur divorce déclara-t-elle en s'installant sur la table.

_ C'est un conseil très avisé que voilà.

Le dîner fut servi peu après cela. La si bonne humeur qui les entourait ne leur fit pas prendre conscience de la détresse d'un autre. Lorsque Harry vit Drago quitter la Grande Salle, il crut qu'il était rentré se coucher, épuisé de devoir jouer ce rôle. Il avait cru tout simplement que Ginny avait raison. Il profita alors de sa soirée, accordant plusieurs danses à sa cavalière qu'il affectionnait tant, à Hermione et même à Luna. Ce qui fut une expérience amusante. Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, il se rendit compte de sa propre bêtise.

_ Alors Pansy, Zabini t'a-t-il trouvé à son goût? J'en ai encore de nombreux à te présenter s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, s'attirant quelques regards.

Le jeune Potter vit qu'il tenait à sa main une bouteille de Whisky pur feu ce qui n'était pas tolérer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il le rejoignit aussitôt, tentant de l'éloigner de la jeune fille qui semblait estomaquée. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, il n'était plus dans son état normal.

_ Drago, allons-nous en répéta le jeune Potter en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Mais l'alcool le rendait plus fort, plus agressif...plus dangereux. Il s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune fille, sa main bien trop prêt de l'innocent visage.

_ Il est hors de question que j'épouse une catin, Parkinson cracha-t-il, si près de son visage que nul, à part la concernée et Harry, n'entendit ces blessants propos. Déjà Harry apercevait Rogue s'approcher d'eux. Heureusement, Ron vint le secourir et à eux deux, ils évitèrent à leur ami de sérieux ennuis. Ils eurent à peine le temps de dissimuler la bouteille que Rogue se trouvait devant eux.

_ Que se passe-t-il Potter? Encore une de vos frasques maugréa-t-il, contemplant le jeune Malefoy d'un oeil morne.

_ Il a juste eu un malaise.

Le professeur des Potions huma l'air avant de froncer les sourcils. Il ne dit cependant rien avant de leur tourner le dos. Il n'avait pas franchit le seuil de la Grande Salle qui rétorqua.

_ 50 points en moins pour vous Potter et vous Weasley pour avoir introduit de l'alcool au sein de l'école.

_ Mais Professeur...apposa Ron avant que son meilleur ami ne lui fit signe de ne pas s'engager plus loin, ce n'était pas le moment.

_ Ron, rejoins nos amis et rassures les.

Ce dernier parut hésitant, peu confiant quant à laisser Harry seul avec leur instable ami. Mais le visage du jeune Potter était fermé, déterminé. La tension qui émanait de lui était bien trop perceptible. Alors Ron se retira, comprenant que son ami n'attendait que cela pour exploser enfin.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer alors que Drago prenait son chemin vers la chambre des Préfets.

_Où penses-tu aller comme cela? Tonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante alors que le jeune Malefoy bifurquait vers un autre couloir.

La musique résonnait encore à cette distance mais ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas se faire entendre.

_ Je rejoins mes appartements.

_ Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as provoqué ce soir?

Le jeune Malefoy vit rouge, peu désireux de se voir sermonner. Il toisa son meilleur ami d'un oeil mauvais que ce dernier lui rendit amèrement. Il en avait déjà trop supporté.

_ Je n'ai aucun sermon à recevoir de toi, Potter. Retournes à ta foutue soirée et oublies moi.

_ Tu es d'un tel égoïsme Malefoy. Pire que ton propre père.

_Laisses mon père en dehors de cela, explosa le jeune homme en bousculant Harry.

Ce dernier ne cilla pas, sachant que ses mots auraient plus d'impact que ses coups.

_ Comme lui, tu détruis ta vie. Comme lui, tu bousilles ce que tu as construit et comme lui, tu blesses ce qui t'entoure gronda le jeune brun, en serrant les poings.

Oui. Le jeune Malefoy l'agaçait, le mettait hors de lui car ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qu'il avait devant lui, c'était une pâle copie de Lucius Malefoy. Et c'était son rôle d'ami de lui empêcher d'être cela. Ce dernier grogna avant de tenter d'asséner un poing au jeune Potter. Mais saoul, il ne voyait plus clair. Il dévia de sa cible.

_ Regardes toi, tu me fais pitié Malefoy. Tu es incapable de tenir droit. Pourquoi cela? Parce que tu n'es pas foutu d'aller lui parler. Tu es trop lâche.

_ Arrêtes hurla de nouveau le jeune blond, hors de lui. Il rata de nouveau sa cible alors que son meilleur ami le contournait lentement.

_Qu'es-tu devenu? Une simple réplique de ton père. Exactement ce que tu haies. Qu'est-ce que sera ta prochaine lubie? Battre celle qui osera être ta petite amie? Ou peut-être projettes-tu de tuer Pansy?

_ La ferme s'époumona Drago en retombant sur le sol.

Harry se tut lorsqu'il vit ses épaules se secouer. Il était brisé et cela semblait se répercuter en lui. Sa douleur était sienne. Sa douleur était sienne. Ils étaient les deux arcs d'un même cercle. Deux frères d'un sang différent. Il se laissa tomber près de son ami, soupirant avec lassitude mais ne dit rien. Cette soirée aurait dû être merveilleuse. Il aurait pu peut-être aboutir à quelque chose avec Ginny. Mais il ne le saura jamais. Cependant, ce soir, son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui. Ginny comprendrait. Et puis, peut-être s'amusait-elle déjà avec un autre? A cette idée, il serra le poing.

_ Qu'ai-je fait Potter?

_Tu as merdé. Tu merdes depuis le début Malefoy.

Au bout d'un moment, il se força à ajouter quelque chose.

_ Mais l'alcool n'a pas aidé. Vas te coucher Drago. Tu ne servirais à rien ce soir.

Il se releva, trébuchant à moitié sur sa cape avant d'aider son meilleur ami à faire de même. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard alors qu'il l'entraînait dans les couloirs. Il aurait tant souhaité retourner vers Ginny, lui expliquer la situation mais il ne pouvait pas. Son frère avait besoin de lui. Ce dernier titubait, se cognant parfois contre un mur. Mais Harry réussit à l'emmener en un seul morceau dans ses appartements. Il le borda tandis qu'il continuait à sangloter. Il resta à ses côtés, adossé sur le mur, attendant qu'il ne s'assoupisse enfin.

£.£

En rentrant dans sa salle commune, bien plus tard, il tombait de sommeil. Il passa une main sur son visage, épuisé, espérant gagner son dortoir le plus vite possible mais une silhouette à la périphérie de son regard, le stoppa dans sa course. Elle était là, sur le divan, l'attendant patiemment, ses jambes repliées sous elle. A son arrivée, elle se releva, inquiète et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, elle était calme, sereine, bienveillante.

_ Que fais-tu encore là? Murmura-t-il.

_ Je souhaitais m'assurer que Drago allait bien.

Légèrement déçu qu'il ne soit pas la cause de son insomnie, il se contenta d'opiner avant de lâcher assez froidement:

_ Il s'est endormi.

_Bien répondit-elle.

Il soupira avant de se rapprocher d'elle et lui tenir la main.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce soir Ginny. J'ai été le pire cavalier que tu puisses avoir...

Elle nia vigoureusement avant de lui sourire, caressant son menton du bout des doigts. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa joue puis sa tempe avant de remplacer ses doigts par ses lèvres. Elle s'attarda particulièrement sur ses paupières closes, qui s'alourdissaient à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait puis retomba sur ses talons.

_ J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Ces simples mots provoquèrent d'étranges fourmillements dans son ventre. Avant qu'il ne puise en dire davantage, elle enchaînait:

_Bonne nuit Harry.

_ Bonne nuit...Ginny répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, silencieusement alors qu'il restait figé. Mais se retourna bien assez vite.

_ Je me posais une question.

_ Oui s'enquit-il, surpris de son arrêt.

Elle hésita un quart de seconde avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille puis affronta son regard.

_ Pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'appeler Pumpkin?

Il déglutit avant de baisser les yeux. Etait-ce le moment qu'il attendait tant? Le moment où il devait enfin se révéler? Etre honnête envers lui-même mais surtout envers elle? Le moment qu'il attendait depuis cette fameuse « fin d'été »? Depuis qu'il avait réalisé combien il pouvait l'aimer? Au fond de lui, il savait que non. Ils n'étaient pas prêt mais surtout, il n'en avait pas encore le courage. Il avait peur de se tromper, peur qu'elle ne le voie pas ainsi. Alors il se contenta de sourire assez tristement et de lui dire:

_ J'ai pensé que tu étais assez grande pour t'en lasser.

_ Non Harry. J'aime bien Pumpkin, cela me rappelle combien notre relation est spéciale. Cela me suffit.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle venait de le lui confirmer. Elle aimait l'actuelle situation qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Elle n'en voulait pas plus. Caressant sa tempe, il se fit la réflexion que cela pouvait tout aussi bien revêtir un autre sens. Elle souhaitait peut-être que leur relation soit exclusivement spéciale.

Cela ne faisait que l'embrouiller davantage.


	12. You can't break a broken Heart

Un véritable déluge s'abattait sur Poudlard. D'épais nuages assombrissaient les lieux, faisant planer une atmosphère pesante sur le domaine. Alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient mis à l'abri à l'intérieur du château, Harry avait préféré accompagner la délicieuse pluie dans sa noble tâche, celle de submerger les lieux, dans l'espoir qu'elle submergerait sa propre peine. Une peine qu'il ne souhaitait plus ressentir. Il appréciait sentir les gouttes d'eau longer son visage avant de s'infiltrer dans sa chemise. Il s'installa aux abords du lac, profitant pleinement des vastes bourrasques. Il savait risquer de tomber malade mais peu lui importait.

Ces dernières semaines avaient pris l'allure d'année sans que le jeune Potter ne s'en eut réellement rendu compte. Les affres de Drago, les sempiternels courriers de sa mère, inquiète de son propre silence mais surtout la relation ambigüe qu'il entretenait avec la cadette des Weasley pesaient sur les épaules du jeune garçon. Il était perdu et avait du mal à savoir comment gérer les choses. Il avait l'impression de s'ensevelir sans pouvoir en sortir. Il entendit le clapotis de pas dans son dos et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était nul autre que son propre meilleur ami. Un meilleur ami dans un aussi piètre état que lui-même. Il tomba à ses côtés, admirant la même vue que Harry. Au bout d'un moment, sa voix guère plus élevée que celle d'un murmure, il déclara:

_Depuis quand es-tu là?

_Je ne sais pas. Il me semble avoir perdu toute notion du temps depuis peu.

Il eut un silence que seuls le bruit du vent et celui de la pluie perturbaient à un rythme régulier.

Avec un soupir, le jeune Malefoy fouilla dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir un parchemin plié en quatre.

_ Ta mère m'a envoyé cela ce matin. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Il semblerait que tu ne répondes plus à aucune de ses lettres.

_ Tu sais bien qu'elle dramatise toujours tout. Elle s'est mise à me harceler dernièrement de nombreux courriers. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre ce qui est parfaitement légitime.

De nouveau, un ange passa. C'était étrange que tout d'un coup il ne trouve plus rien à se dire, qu'il commence à agir comme deux parfaits étrangers alors que tous les avaient toujours liés. Ils étaient les deux arcs d'un même cercle. Ceci était un fait indéniable. Mais ces derniers temps, tout semblait avoir changé.

_ Tu te souviens de notre première année à Poudlard? On se rendait malade uniquement pour ne pas se rendre aux cours raconta le jeune blond, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le jeune Potter se contenta de laisser paraître le même sourire sur les siennes.

_ Tu te souviens des légendaires punitions qu'on écopait une fois qu'on se faisait coincés?

_ Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, écrivez cent fois « Je ne tenterais plus de me promener sur la pluie dans l'unique but de sécher les cours » imita le jeune Potter d'une voix légèrement efféminée.

Il s'agissait d'une des célèbres répliques du professeu McGonagall. Elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs dans leur jeunesse. Quoiqu'elle continuait à se faire des cheveux blancs.

_Mon père était fou de rage à chacun de mes écarts alors que le tien te vénérait presque poursuivit Malefoy, amusé.

_Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ma mère. Elle a toujours eu peur que je ne prenne le mauvais chemin.

_ Je n'en doute pas termina Drago.

Ils se sourirent avant de se plonger de nouveau dans la contemplation des alentours. La pluie avait légèrement diminuée, moins dangereuse. Tout autour, l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée se mettait à les embaumer. Drago continuait à fixer le parchemin entre ses doigts que les gouttes d'eau avaient ternies. Il releva les yeux vers Harry.

_ On a traversé beaucoup de choses Harry. Sans toi, j'ignore ce que je serais devenu, je me serais sûrement fusillé. L'envie ne m'en a pas manqué, je peux te l'assurer. Mais tu étais toujours là, tu me soutenais. Et tu me soutiens d'ailleurs. Tu es un ami exceptionnel, mon meilleur ami. Et je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas rendu la pareille, que j'ai été négligent, égoïste, me concentrant sur ma peine au lieu de me soucier de toi.

_ Je vais parfaitement bien Drago, tu n'avais donc pas à te soucier de moi.

_ Tu vois Harry, c'est de cela dont je parlais. J'aurais dû être le premier à remarquer ta douleur et non pas être alerté par ta mère. C'est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi.

Le jeune Potter secoua la tête, se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne pourrait jamais mentir au jeune Malefoy. Il pourrait lire à travers lui. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

_Expliques toi trancha Drago.

_ Le plus amusant dans cette histoire, c'est que nous sommes dans la même situation, toi et moi. Nous sommes bêtement tombés amoureux. Tu pourras le nier mais je suis sûr que tu en pinces pour Pansy. Je ne cherche pas à te le prouver, c'était une constatation intervint-il lorsqu'il vit Drago, prêt à l'interrompre. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour se donner contenance et poursuivit.

_ Je...J'éprouve de forts sentiments pour Ginny. Des sentiments que je n'aurais pas dû avoir envers elle, envers mon amie.

_ Je ne vois pas vraiment le problème. Il suffirait que tu le lui dises à elle.

_ Plusieurs points sont à relever d'abord. Tout d'abord Ron. Comment penses-tu qu'il réagirait en apprenant cela? Il est super protecteur envers elle...

_ Mais tu es son meilleur ami.

_ Certes. Mais, c'est sa soeur. Il a toujours eu peur pour elle et je crains que cela mette fin à notre amitié. De plus, je ne sais pas si cela est réciproque. Ginny est...ambigüe. Certaines fois, je te jure, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne voit que moi. D'autres fois, par contre, je serais prêt à tuer toute personne qui l'approcherait dans l'unique but que son attention ne se porte que sur moi. Si elle ne m'aime pas, ce que je dirais gâcherait tout.

_ Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce qu'elle a en tête mais toi non plus. Tu n'es pas télépathe Harry. Tu n'en sais rien. Il suffirait que tu te lances et que tu prennes le risque. La vie est un risque en soi. Je le sais, tu le sais. Chaque jour t'offre un nouveau défi à relever. Le tien aujourd'hui est de courtiser Ginny. Oui Harry. Même si notre amie ne t'aime pas de la manière espérée, il suffira que tu l'a séduise.

Le jeune Potter médita un moment sur ses paroles. Ce n'était pas dépourvu de sens. D'une certaine manière, il ne perdait rien en avouant à la jeune fille qu'il l'aimait. Si ce n'était pas réciproque, il pourrait tout faire pour qu'elle l'aime à son tour, en la charmant.

_ Je ne voudrais pas que cela ait un impact sur notre amitié.

_Je ne pense pas que Ginny soit le genre de fille à s'éloigner de la sorte si tu te dévoiles. Elle est bien trop loyale pour cela contra Drago.

Cela était parfaitement vrai. Ginny était loyale, elle ne changerait en rien peut-être? Mais il y avait toujours un risque. En cela, son ami n'avait pas tort. Il se contenta d'opiner, songeant qu'il pourrait toujours repenser à cela plus tard.

_ Comment te sens-tu? S'enquit-il auprès de Drago.

_ Bien. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle Harry, quoique tu en penses. Je ne suis juste agacé qu'elle puisse humilier ainsi sans que je ne puisse lui rendre la pareille

_ Elle ne cherche pas à t'humilier...

_ N'en parlons plus Harry. Contentons nous de rester ainsi. Je n'ai aucune envie de penser à elle.

Son ami opina. Ils restèrent ainsi sous la pluie, silencieux. Qu'auraient-ils pu se raconter? L'amour était violent, transcendant, douloureux, arrogant, hautain. Il faisait faire certaines choses, en détruisant d'autres. Il était incontrôlable et parfois, même pas souhaité. Il nous tombait dessus de manière irrémédiable, terrassant tout ce qui pouvait subsister en nous. L'amour était une mort lente, progressive et terrassante. Il était le paroxysme de la souffrance.


	13. Ma chaire Mes sens

Il sentit une caresse aussi légère qu'un effleurement longer son bras dénudé avant que le souffle inconnu ne se heurte sur sa joue. Grognant légèrement, il entrouvrit les paupières pour tomber sur les prunelles émeraudes, identiques aux siennes. Sa mère lui souriait tendrement, le faisant émerger totalement de ses songes. Il n' y avait jamais eu de Ginny près de lui, contre lui. Il rosit légèrement à cette idée qu'il dissimula aux yeux inquisiteurs en feignant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la montre sur sa table de chevet. Il se saisit de ses lunettes et vit qu'il était déjà midi. Son retour à la maison avait été fêté avec les Maraudeurs et Drago qui devait occupé une des chambres voisines. Il n'avait guère profité de la festivité ambiante et fut reconnaissant que son meilleur ami lui ait maintes fois sauvé la mise. Ils s'étaient couchés assez tard.

_ Bonjour mon chéri. J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais tu étais si profondément endormi murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

Il se redressa, ébouriffant au passage sa crinière brune. Elle déposa sa main sur sa joue, la mine inquiète. Il ne cilla pas, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Si elle était là, ce n'était que pour lui soutirer quelques informations sur son mal être.

_Tu es si pâle.

_ Le rythme des cours est stressant répondit-il sans hésitation. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux mais pas totalement vrai non plus.

_J'imagine répliqua-t-elle.

Elle abaissa sa main, la reposant sur son giron. Elle jetait un coup d'oeil alentour, fixant son regard sur plusieurs photographies qui trônaient sur un de ses murs. Il y en avait énormément de ses amis mais également des maraudeurs. Elle parut rêveuse un moment avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle souhaitait aborder quelque chose d'assez sensible. Ginny avait une mimique similaire.

_Harry, tu es un jeune homme à présent qui n'a sûrement pas besoin d'être chaperonné mais je m'inquiètes pour toi. Tu agis bizarrement, tu ne réponds plus à mes lettres et tu n'as fait presque aucune farce en un trimestre. Ce n'est pas que je souhaiterais que tu en fasses mais je te connais, tu es aussi facétieux que ton père. Cela n'est signe que d'un mal être. Si tu ne souhaites pas en parler avec moi, peut-être serais-tu plus à l'aise avec ton père mais expliques nous les causes de ton état...Cela m'est insupportable de te voir ainsi.

_ Maman, je vais bien. Cesses de t'inquiéter autant soupira-t-il en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle leva la main pour l'interrompre et il s'exécuta, la jaugeant du regard.

_ Je t'ai mis au monde, Harry James Potter. Tu ne saurais me mentir. Nous pourrions t'aider.

Peut-être le pourrait-il? Pourquoi avait-il autant du mal à parler de ses sentiments envers Ginny? Comme s'ils étaient malsains. Ce qui était vrai à bien des égards. Les prunelles de sa mère fourragèrent les siennes et il se sentit prêt à capituler. Il voulait que cela sorte, y voir claire. Quoi de mieux qu'une femme pour nous sortir des ennuis que son sexe entrainent? Il ébouriffa de nouveau ses cheveux puis détourna son regard, signe de sa reddition.

_ Ce n'est vraiment rien Maman.

_ Si c'était vraiment rien, tu n'agirais pas ainsi...

_ Je suis tombé amoureux l'interrompit-il en la fixant de nouveau.

Elle restait stoïque, attendant qu'il poursuive. Pour elle, ceci était normal, faisant partie intégrante de la vie. C'était le cas, être amoureux ne définissait qu'un état parfaitement naturel. Surtout pour un adolescent. Etait-il toujours normal lorsqu'il n'était pas réciproque et donc source de chagrin? Sûrement mais dans ce cas, la vie ne serait qu'une suite interrompue de chagrins, une douleur éternelle.

_ De la mauvaise personne en quelque sorte.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'agit de la mauvaise personne? S'enquit-elle, étonnée.

Il chercha un moment à la manière dont il pourrait formuler cela avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en y avait aucune. Il devait juste faire état de ses pensées au moment où elles apparaissaient.

_C'est une amie que j'ai toujours apprécié et...disons que notre amitié a toujours été essentielle pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas que tout s'arrête ainsi. Je...J'ai besoin d'elle...Constamment.

Il se tut, conscient d'en avoir peut-être trop dit, d'en avoir trop révélé. Sa mère se contenta d'opiner, compréhensive. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point il était aisé de lui parler.

_Harry, tu sais combien ton père et moi avons eu une relation tumultueuse. Je ne l'appréciais pas au départ. Son arrogance, sa vanité me répugnaient et pourtant, il est arrivé à me séduire. A présent, je suis irrémédiablement sous son charme. Ne lui dis jamais cela, je nierais tout en bloc ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire où il la rejoignit avant de poursuivre:

_ Si ton amie ne partage pas ton sentiment maintenant, rien ne dit qu'elle ne le partagera pas plus tard. La vie est pleine de surprise, Harry. Si tu crains pour votre amitié, rassures toi. Une amitié solide ne se laisserait pas briser par cela. Elle comprendra. Mais surtout, si cette jeune fille n'aime pas le magnifique jeune homme que je contemple à l'instant, c'est qu'elle ne mérite pas l'être merveilleux que tu es.

_ Maman...Ronchonna-t-il avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire.

Cela leur fit du bien, détendant l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elle se releva, faisant son chemin vers la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers lui.

_Une dernière chose, mon chéri. Je pense que Ginny partage tes sentiments. Cela se voit dans ses yeux. Je ne prétends pas lire dans ses pensées mais je suis une femme. Et une femme sent ces choses-là.

_ Comment as-tu que c'était elle? Demanda-t-il, surpris et légèrement gêné d'avoir été découvert.

_ Je t'ai mis au monde, Harry. Je t'ai mis au monde. Le déjeuner prêt.

Et elle quitta les lieux. Il contempla un moment la porte close avant de retomber sur ses oreillers. Il aurait bien aimé voir où son rêve l'aurait mené. Quoique...non, il ne préférait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas rêver d'une relation avec elle, il voulait avant tout, vivre cette relation. Les paroles de sa mère et de Drago continuaient à faire leurs chemins dans son esprit, le rendant plus entreprenant, plus...déterminé. Peut-être qu'ils voyaient plus clair que lui-même? Peut-être avait-il une chance?


	14. Une mélodieuse veillée

Les Potter organisaient chaque année, dans leur vaste manoir, un dîner à l'occasion de la veillée de Noël. Ils y conviaient leurs plus proches amis, famille durant cet événement qui permettait à tous de se retrouver.

Elle allait donc le revoir, une semaine à peine après leur séparation sur le quai de la gare. Et pourtant, cela lui avait semblé si long, une éternité. Elle se rendait compte de l'importance sans cesse grandissante qu'il prenait dans sa vie, dans son coeur et elle avait ce besoin impératif de lui, à tout moment. C'était une nécessité comme le fait de respirer. Elle n'avait cru pouvoir être aussi dépendante d'un homme de toute son existence. Elle, la plus indomptable de toutes. Et pourtant, son meilleur ami détenait les rouages de son coeur et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les dérégler à tout bout de champ, la laissant, suffocante face à sa douleur. Elle voulait lui avouer ses sentiments tout en étant craintive à l'idée de le faire.

Face à sa glace, elle lissa les pans de son chemisier blanc avant de rajuster sa jupe d'un noir d'ébène qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Pour parfaire le tout, elle avait enfiler des collants de la même teinte, chaussant à leurs suite, une paire de ballerine. Elle avait préféré rassembler ses cheveux en un haut catogan. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de noir et ses lèvres légèrement rosés. Elle appréciait la simplicité de sa tenue, elle avait tenue à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. Sa mère l'appelait à l'étage en-dessous et elle les rejoignit. Son arrivée fut accueillie par quelques sifflements appréciateurs de ses aînés. Elle retint ses rougissements, avançant dignement entre eux.

_ Pour qui t'es-tu rendue aussi jolie, Ginnichou? S'enquit Fred.

_ Une véritable perle ajouta Georges.

_ Rien que pour mes jumeaux préférés répondit-elle de son air le plus innocent, en battant exagérément des cils.

Ces derniers se concertèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Ils tournèrent autour de leur cadette, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, l'étudiant.

_ Nous aurions pu te croire, adorable petite soeur...Commença Georges.

_ Mais nous reconnaissons ses narines frémissantes au moindre mensonge termina Fred.

_ Ce n'est pas bon de mentir, soeurette grondèrent-ils faussement, en choeur.

Elle caressa ses narines, vérifiant leurs dires avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était faite bêtement avoir par ses frères. Ronchonnant contre eux, elle se rapprocha de sa mère qui morigénait déjà les jumeaux.

_ Je vous promets que si vous agissez d'une manière à me faire honte, la mort vous serait préférable face à la punition dont vous écoperez.

Ils déglutirent en choeur avant d'opiner fermement. Ginny eut un sourire vainqueur. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Ron qui riait également. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

_ Tu es magnifique, petite soeur.

_ Merci Ron sourit-elle.

Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule avant de transplaner à la suite de chaque membre de leur famille.

Ginny détestait la sensation du transplanage, comme si elle passait dans une sorte d'étroit tuyau. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit l'air frais de Godric Hollow's. Le manoir était splendidement décorée. La barrière d'entrée était peinte de rouge et de vert. Un cerf accueillit les hôtes en chantonnant un « Joyeux Noël ». Sûrement une idée de James assez ironique dans la mesure où son animagi était lui-même un cerf. L'allée traversant le jardin était encadrée par des cannes à sucres géantes et une arcade faite de houx précédait le perron. Des guirlandes étaient accrochés autour des colonnes de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée. Quelques chaussettes pendaient du toit. C'était un décor fantastique et les convives furent enchantés. Déjà, les jumeaux espéraient que les Maraudeurs leur communiqueraient l'idée du cerf pour qu'ils puissent en tirer un produit made in Fred & Georges. L'habituel carillon avait été remplacé par un chant de Noël. Ginny retint rire.

Ce fut James qui leur ouvrit, impressionnant aux yeux de la jeune fille dans le chambranle de la porte. Il ressemblait tant à son fils que cela pouvait déconcerter quelques uns. La même allure nonchalante, le même sourire mi-tendre, mi-facétieux, le visage légèrement anguleux, une mâchoire puissante, le même front volontaire, faisait qu'aussi bien le père que le fils était doté d'un charme déroutant. Cependant, là où la malice dominait dans le regard du père, la douceur et une certaine faiblesse prônait dans celui du fils. Il avait hérité des yeux de sa mère mais aussi des qualités les plus enviés de Lily Evans Potter. C'était ce qui rendait Harry si étonnant. Il était la symbiose de ce qui avait de mieux dans chacun de ses parents.

_Bonsoir à tous

Il s'effaça, leur cédant le passage. Il serra les mains des hommes Weasley avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle s'était toujours sentie comme chez elle, chez les Potter, au même titre que Ron, Drago ou Hermione. James et Lily s'étaient assurés de cela. Sauf qu'à présent, elle aurait apprécié être autre chose que l'une des meilleures amies de leur fils. Elle aurait voulu être beaucoup plus.

Dans le séjour, la plupart des convives étaient déjà installés. Il y avait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, une association créée par Dumbledore et ayant pour unique but de protéger la communauté sorcière d'un éventuel mage noir, pouvant surgir à tout moment. Elle avait été fondé au temps d'une guerre qui avait eu lieu, il y avait de cela très longtemps. Dumbledore avait réussi à détruire celui qui s'était proclamé « sorcier le plus puissant du monde ». L'Ordre n'était là que pour éviter un nouveau fléau. Il y avait Kingsley Shakelbot, un homme de main de James Potter, l'épaulant dans certaines de ses fonctions de Chef des Aurors. Près de lui était installé Maugrey Fol Oeil, plus communément nommé Alastor Maugrey, un ancien Auror des plus respectés par la brigade. Il occupait le poste de James et avait été son mentor. Tonks se tenait près de Rémus et fit un joyeux signe de la main à la jeune fille. Elle s'entendait très bien avec la jeune Auror. Elle était amusante et toujours pleine de ressources. Certains sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait que de visages avaient pris place un peu partout. Dumbledore et McGonagall participaient également au dîner ainsi que Severus Rogue, un des meilleurs amis de Lily Evans, ce que n'avait jamais pu comprendre Ginny. Comment une personne aussi gentille que Lily pouvait pactiser avec le diable? De l'autre côté du séjour, elle vit Drago, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Harry en train de converser. A la simple vue du jeune homme, le coeur de Ginny sembla battre à une allure folle qu'elle craignit que tous ne l'entendent. Elle suivit son frère auprès de leurs amis, tentant de paraître détachée. Ron fit une bourrade à son meilleur ami avant d'enlacer fortement sa petite amie. Ce fut là que les prunelles du jeune Potter rencontrèrent les siennes. Elle retint un halètement face à la force de ce regard mais surtout par tout ce qu'il contenait. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de tous ses maux mais elle savait, par ce regard, que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien mais que courageusement, il continuerait à sourire. Comme elle aurait aimé lui retirer sa peine? Mais il était si distant à présent...Il s'éloignait à chaque seconde un peu plus d'elle sans qu'elle parvienne à le retenir. Avant, il aurait pris dans ses bras, l'aurait fait tournoyer, rien que pour l'entendre rire, aujourd'hui, il se contentait d'un sourire et d'un signe de la tête. Elle aurait tant voulu hurler pour qu'il réagisse, pour qu'il lui permette de nouveau de se blottir contre lui, au creux de ses bras.

_ Bonsoir Ginny.

_ Bonsoir Harry. La maison est merveilleusement décorée.

Son sourire parut plus sincère alors qu'il opinait avant d'oublier jusqu'à sa présence en se concentrant sur une conversation qu'entretenait Drago, Hermione et Ron. Elle prit place près de Luna qui contemplait d'un air absent le plafond. Ginny suivit son regard, intriguée avant que son amie ne se retourne vers elle.

_ Je crois que la maison est construite sur un ancien cimetière de Krenlots.

_ Krenlots? Répéta la jeune fille, interrogative.

_ Oui. Ceux sont des petits elfes.

Ginny opina aussi sérieusement qu'elle le pouvait avant de détourner les yeux et de se permettre un sourire. Elle en avait de ses idées parfois. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir, la main de Neville se poser sur celle de la jeune fille. Leur relation était assez ambigüe, parfois Ginny avait l'impression qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais paradoxalement, ils ne paraissaient pas très...amoureux. Ils n'étaient pas démonstratifs. C'était intriguant. Cela durait depuis deux années et lorsque Ginny abordait le sujet avec Luna, cette dernière se contentait de répéter qu'elle aimait bien Neville sans spécifier ce qu'elle entendait par aimer. Aimer comme on aimerait un chaton, un ami ou une part de soi.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait de ce début de vacances? S'enquit Drago à la cantonnade.

Elle fut surprise de le voir si ouvert, si...chaleureux?Il avait été si sombre ces derniers temps, à l'opposé du Drago qu'elle connaissait. Alors qu'elle étudiait, elle le vit toujours froid, peu présent mais il faisait des efforts. C'était en cela que résidait la différence.

_ Ma mère m'a forcé à me rendre chez ma tante Cunégonde, une opulente femme, légèrement folle qui continue à m'appeler Hélène et pense que je suis mariée avec un fermier borgne. Elle collectionne les queues de rats. Je ne rigole pas.

Cette information provoqua l'hilarité chez les adolescents sauf Luna qui continuait à contempler le plafond. Avec un nom pareil, pas étonnant que les astres lui furent défavorables. Pauvre Hermione! Ginny connaissait ce genre de spécimen. Certains de ses oncles étaient également barges. Son père collectionnait des objets Moldus, ce qui pouvait laisser imaginer les spécimens qui composaient la généalogie Weasley.

_ Elle pense que ma mère est morte et croit voir son esprit. Donc j'ai dû prétendre pendant trois jours ne pas voir ma mère et demander à ma tante, ce que ma mère attendait de moi dans la vie.

Ginny essuya les larmes qu'elle avait au coin de l'oeil. Elle aurait adoré assister à cela.

_Pourquoi t'a-t-on forcé à t'y rendre? S'enquit Ron, les joues rougies par la force qu'il mettait à ne pas rire.

_ Elle est seule dans à Bristol. C'était la moindre des choses...Même si j'ai vraiment maudit mes parents de m'avoir forcé à m'y rendre, je dois admettre que je ne regrette en rien. Tu imagines vivre seule toute ta vie, sans personne pour se soucier de toi. Tu pourrais mourir, personne n'en saurait rien. C'est horrible murmura la jeune fille, les yeux embués.

Ron lui caressa la joue avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

_ J'aime ton altruisme Mione.

_Je crois que c'est le cas de la Tante Marge. La soeur de l'Oncle Vernon. Elle n'est pas très saine d'esprit non plus ajouta Harry, provoquant de nouveaux rires.

_J'ai entendu le nom de ce bon cher Vernon s'enquit Sirius en tombant à leur côté, Rémus sur ses talons.

_ Nous parlions de sa soeur Marge reprit Harry.

_Cette cinglée, amoureuse des Bouledogs! Vous saviez qu'elle en avait une douzaine! S'exclama-t-il, l'air terrifié.

_ Vous devriez vous entendre, Patmol. Après tout, les chiens ont tous un air de famille ajouta Rémus, recevant une œillade assassine de son ami.

Harry et ses amis rirent de nouveau. Rémus pouffa légèrement avant de préférer changer de sujet.

_Comment se passent vos cours?

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu nous manques se plaignit Ron.

_ C'est vrai que Kaïs n'est pas mal mais il ne saurait t'égaler Lunard reprit Drago.

_ Vraiment Mr Malefoy? Déclara une voix derrière eux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut aux Maraudeurs de s'esclaffer alors que les deux adolescents pâlissaient considérablement. Ledit professeur talonnait James qui les rejoignait. Harry ne fut pas surpris de le voir là. Son père était un bon ami du professeur Kaïs et il lui avait prévenu de son invitation. Ce dernier vivait en Australie à l'origine mais le décès de son épouse, l'année dernière l'avait forcé à vouloir changer de vie et c'est là que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait sollicité. Il avait été Auror toute sa vie, en contact constant avec toutes les brigades d'Aurors du monde. Mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu sauver Marlène, avait détruit cette foi qu'il avait en ce qu'il faisait.

_ Ah Professeur, j'ignorais que vous étiez là.

_ Visiblement plaisanta ce dernier.

_ Tu aurais pu le mentionner Potter cracha Ron, d'un ton menaçant.

_ Qui aurait cru que vous alliez critiquer notre si talentueux professeur? S'enquit ce dernier, d'une voix lente et sérieuse.

_ Je ne pense pas que fayoter vous mènera où que ce soit Potter.

Harry rejoignit ses amis dans leur rire.

£.£

La sonnette du dîner retentit et ils prirent place autour de la table. Pure coïncidence ou stratagème défini préalablement par leurs amis, Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, extrêmement gênée de cette proximité, surtout que chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient entraîner forcément un contact et d'agaçants rougissements. Les conversations allaient bon train autour de la table par petits groupes ou par large tablée. Toutes les voix se mêlaient en un joyeux brouhaha. Des éclats de rire, de l'insouciance, des amitiés. Le dîner des Potter rassemblait tout cela, comme un Patchwork, différentes âmes dans une même pièce.

_ A propos des Aurors, je me dois de vous informer que pour les jeunes élèves intéressés, un stage aurait lieu l'été prochain. Les inscriptions commencent dès la rentée prochaine et ce stage accepte un nombre limité de candidats expliqua-t-il à son fils et à leurs amis.

_ Intéressant répondit Drago, pensif.

_ Je me voyais plus en tant que joueur de Quidditch professionnel répliqua Ron, motivé.

_ Tu deviendras joueur lorsque je te passerais sur le corps Ronald Weasley s'exclama Molly.

De nouveaux rires s'élevèrent autour de la table alors que ce dernier grognait ostensiblement.

_ En parlant de projets d'avenir, il me semble que vous souhaitiez être Médicomage, Miss Weasley s'enquit le professeur McGonagall.

_ Oui, spécialisée dans la Gynécomagie acquiesça la jeune fille, légèrement intimidée par l'attention qu'on lui portait soudain, mais surtout par le regard consciencieux de son voisin de table.

_ Certes. Je me suis renseignée à ce sujet et il se trouve que selon leurs exigences, il vous sera demandé d'avoir un Effort exceptionnel en DCFM, en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges mais un Optimal en Botanique et en Potions.

La jeune fille ne put retenir une grimace alors que ledit professeur se trouvait non loin d'elle. Mais bon, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas les Potions.

_ Je te comprends Ginny. Devoir te taper Servilo pour encore deux années, ce n'est pas la joie s'enquit Sirius.

_ Ne commence pas intervint Lily en foudroyant son ami du regard.

Rogue se contenta de serrer les poings avant de poursuivre son repas. Lily lui servit un morceau de dinde sous l'oeil mauvais de son époux.

_ Ma lys, que tu défendes ton ami est une chose mais es-tu obligée de le traiter ainsi?

_ Serais-tu jaloux Potter ? S'enquit Severus, mauvais.

_ Je n'ai jamais vraiment envié ta chevelure si huileuse mon cher Servilo répliqua James faisant rugir Sirius de plaisir.

Severus allait répliquer lorsque de nouveau Lily intervint. Elle serra les poings avant de réprimander ostensiblement son époux. Ce dernier grogna, ronchon.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, il serait intéressant que vous participiez dès l'été prochain à leur stage de préparation. Cela pourrait peut-être vous apporter quelques connaissances avant d'entamer votre septième année.

_ Merci Professeur dit Ginny, doucement.

_ Une élève si douée ne peut que réussir. Je n'en dirais pas autant de votre frère.

Harry et Drago faillirent s'étouffer avec leur jus de citrouille. Ginny passas inconsciemment une main sur le dos du jeune Potter dans l'espoir que cesse sa quinte de toux. Sauf que ce contact électrisa le jeune homme qui s'en éloigna avec ce qu'il espérait assez de discrétion. Mais elle le remarqua et ne put que se sentir davantage blessée.

£.£

Le domaine fut bientôt envahi par les convives. Certains se rendirent dans le jardin pour une balade digestive, d'autres restèrent à l'intérieur, loin de la fraîcheur environnante. Quelques uns prirent même congés, occupés en cette veille de Noël. Les adolescents s'étaient rassemblés autour de la cheminée. Harry, près de Drago, s'assura que nul ne les écoutait avant de s'exprimer d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

_ Ma mère a en quelque sorte deviné pour Ginny.

_ Que t-a-t-elle dit?

_ Qu'elle était certaine de ses sentiments à mon égard. Mais que si ce n'était pas le cas, si elle se trompait, je pouvais toujours la séduire.

_ Tiens, je ne me savais pas d'aussi bon conseil reprit ironiquement le jeune Malefoy.

Harry sourit avant d'opiner. Il glissa un regard vers la jeune fille qui était lovée contre Neville. Une pointe de jalousie lacéra son coeur bien qu'il sache qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Neville était son meilleur ami. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envier le jeune homme à l'instant. Elle tourna légèrement le menton vers lui, affrontant son regard.

Elle avait été vexée tout à l'heure par son attitude. Il n'arrivait pas à agir normalement en sa présence et s'il continuait ainsi, il finirait vraiment par la perdre. Il devait s'expliquer, expliquer son attitude, son malaise. Il devait pour le moins essayer. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il s'extirpa de son siège. Drago leva les yeux vers lui, surpris et interrogateur.

_ Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, souhaitez-vous quelque chose?

_Non merci répondirent-ils à la cantonade.

Il opina, se rendant vers la table à boisson et saisissant une Bièreaubeurre au passage. Comment pourrait-il aborder la chose? Comment arriverait-il à formuler une phrase cohérente sur le sujet? Mais surtout, comment réagirait-elle? Il sentit son odeur avant l'entendre. Son souffle était saccadé, erratique. Elle était nerveuse, il pouvait le percevoir. C'était une sorte d'aura qui l'entourait, qui la précédait et qui semblait dicter à Harry l'attitude qu'il se devait d'avoir à ses côtés, ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il se retourna lentement, se préparant à l'affronter.

_ Veux-tu quelque chose à boire? Commença-t-il.

_Non répondit-elle lentement.

Il but encore une gorgée avant qu'elle ne soupire et ne lui retire la boisson des doigts. Il se laissa faire, surpris. Elle ne quitta son regard lorsqu'elle en fit de même. Il dut se retenir de retirer la boisson et de déposer ses lèvres à sa place. Il eut un mouvement de recul à cette idée puis détourna les yeux de la tentation qu'elle devenait à ses yeux.

_ Harry l'appela-t-elle doucement, le forçant à lui faire face.

Il n'y apposa aucune résistance, attendri par les tonalités fébriles qui résonnaient dans sa voix.

_ Parles moi murmura-t-elle.

_ Que veux-tu dire Ginny? Reprit-il.

_ En fin de compte, j'aimerais bien une Bièreaubeurre s'enquit Ron, en arrivant à l'instant.

Ils se séparèrent promptement, dissimulant leur malaise sous des airs de faux semblants. La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard vers le jeune homme avant de rejoindre leur groupe plus loin. Il ne put détacher son regard d'elle qu'au moment où Ron s'adressa à lui.

£.£

La fête battait son plein à l'étage du dessous mais il avait eu besoin de s'isoler, de revivre l'instant qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt. Si Ron n'était pas intervenu, s'ils avaient été seuls encore un moment, que se serait-il passé? Où en seraient-ils à présent? Lui aurait-il avoué la vérité, enfin?

Il gratta les cordes de sa guitare un moment, l'air un peu absent avant qu'une mélodie ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Il l'avait entendu dans la radio Moldue qu'adorait Lily et à ce moment-là, il avait été saisit par la véracité des propos du jeune chanteur.

_Tried to turn on my TV to get you out of my head  
Feeling something deep inside that I just won't admit  
It's not like I don't wanna commit (wanna commit)  
I just don't know why I can't stop feeling like this_

Elle l'avait vu disparaître quelques instants à peine après leur « discussion ». Elle aurait tant souhaité que Ron n'intervienne jamais. Mais ce n'était pour autant qu'elle souhaitait se laisser démonter. Elle devait lui parler. Elle avait l'impression que si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion. Selon Gaby, elle avait aperçu à l'étage du dessus.

****_Tell me Why? Why? Why?  
Does it hurt so bad  
Tell me Why? Why? Why?  
Does it make me mad  
Tell me Why?  
Tell me Why?_

Elle arriva près de sa chambre et ne put qu'être bercée par la voix qui s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle lui connaissait avoir une splendide voix et l'avait entendu plusieurs fois à la guitare. C'était un jeune homme si talentueux.

_Now you're off with someone else_

_And I'm stuck at home_

_It's getting late and now I'm feeling_

_so alone_

Elle déposa son oreille contre la porte, totalement séduite par les tonalités graves et sourdes. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur les paroles qui proféraient mais le simple fait de l'entendre suffisait à lui faire perdre toute raison. Se forçant cependant, elle discerna une douleur enfouie, un amour à sens unique. Exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. C'était comme si elle avait écrit les paroles de cette mélodie, comme si c'était sa propre main qui avait dicté ses mots pour décrire ses maux.

****_Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear (not gonna clear)  
Dressed in my pain and all of my tears  
Tell me Why? _

_Why? Why?  
Does it hurt so bad (why does it hurt so so bad)  
Tell me Why? _

Elle posa instinctivement une main sur son propre coeur, comme si la peine de celui qu'elle aimait résonnait dans son propre coeur.

_Now my faith costs_

_losing is not all_

_I've love this time_

C'était donc cela. Son ami était amoureux. C'était comme si quelque chose se brisait en elle. Il aimait une fille qui le lui rendrait sûrement. Une jeune femme particulièrement chanceuse. Elle déglutit, espérant retenir la boule qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il était normal qu'il soit amoureux, elle savait bien que cela arriverait un jour mais elle avait espéré que ce soit d'elle, qu'elle était la cause de son désarroi. Elle aurait voulu être cette personne si spéciale dans son coeur. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, avant de dessiner sa mâchoire. Elle ne devrait pas réagir ainsi. Elle se devait d'être forte, d'agir normalement. Il aurait sûrement besoin de son soutien dans la mesure où il souffrait et elle allait donc être forcée de faire taire sa propre détresse au profit de la sienne. Elle allait devoir être une courageuse amie. Elle pouvait le faire...Elle lui devait cela. Elle entendit le jeune soupirait et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle essuya promptement les larmes sur ses joues, tentant de faire bonne figure. Elle espérait pouvoir rejoindre le salon avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de sa chambre mais manque de chance, le parquet grinça sous ses pieds révélant sa présence. Elle espérait pouvoir s'arranger mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant apparaître les plus beaux traits qu'elle ait eu à apercevoir durant sa si courte vie. Son estomac se contracta à sa vue. Il la contempla un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. Il n'appréciait peut-être pas l'idée qu'elle ait entendue sa chanson, qu'elle ait compris ses sentiments. Mais elle remarqua qu'il était avant tout, inquiet. Il avança une main hésitante vers elle.

_ Qu'as-tu Ginny? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

_ Oh non, c'était juste ta mélodie. Tu joues merveilleusement bien mentit-elle en faisant bonne figure.

_ Merci répondit-il peu convaincu.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un moment avant qu'il ne soupire et ne s'accoude contre sa porte. Elle se contenta de croiser ses bras en étudiant ses ballerines. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la fixait.

_ Veux-tu parler de...D'elle?

_De qui parles-tu Ginny? S'enquit-il, surpris.

_ La fille de la chanson répondit-elle, essayant de dissimuler l'émotion dans sa voix.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, signe de sa gêne avant de secouer la tête.

_ Il n'y a aucune fille.

_ Hey Potter, tu ne peux pas mentir. Je suis prête à entendre des déboires amoureux tenta-t-elle, faussement taquine.

A l'intérieur, elle agonisait. C'était comme si un trou avait pris place dans son coeur, un trou béant. Il suintait, il frémissait, il la blessait. Une véritable meurtrissure. Harry voyait dans ses prunelles embuées, la douleur qu'elle tentait de lui dissimuler, sa silencieuse souffrance. Elle allait craquer. Il en ignorait la cause mais il savait qu'elle avait mal, très mal.

_ Ginny, que se passe-t-il?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne souhaitant pas en révéler davantage. Il se rapprocha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, lui permettant de se blottir contre lui. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se réfugia contre lui, passant ses bras autour de lui et humant pleinement sa fragrance. Elle était si bien ainsi qu'elle aurait aimé y demeurer longtemps. Mais elle savait que ce privilège serait accordé à une autre.

_ Ginny, parles moi.

_ Cela te va bien de dire cela Harry marmonna-t-elle dans son torse.

Il eut un soupir qui fit voler quelques unes de ses mèches avant de plonger son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille, elle sentit sa respiration contre sa peau et cela la fit frissonner.

_Je te promets de me confesser une fois que tu l'auras fait plaisanta-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle lui parle de ses sentiments mais elle souhaitait qu'il se sente mieux, qu'il allège le poids pesant sur ses épaules.

_ Je serais bien chanceux si tu m'adressais tout simplement la parole murmura-t-il avant de se détacher légèrement d'elle.

Elle fut étonnée par ses paroles et contempla son visage avec interrogation. Il soupira comme pour se donner sur courage et relâcha le corps de la jeune fille, se maintenant à une distance assez respectable d'elle. Il avait peur de ses réactions. Il fourragea son regard puis s'exprima comme si c'était la voix d'un autre, les gestes d'un autre.

_ C'est toi, Ginny. Tu es ce que tu as appelé la « fille de la chanson ». Je...Tu as toujours été une précieuse amie mais depuis quelques temps, je n'arrive plus à jouer ce rôle. Je ressens des choses différentes à ton égard...Des choses si fortes qu'elles en deviennent effrayantes. Je n'arrive pas à t'ôter de mes pensées...Je...Je t'aime Ginny.

Il y était arrivé bien que peu sûr de ses formulations. A dire vrai, il avait dû mal à réfléchir pour l'instant dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle le contempla un moment, presque figée. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la réalité de la situation. C'était comme si tout avait été imaginé. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer et pourtant c'était ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle était la fille qu'il aimait. Elle essayait de se remémorer son comportement de ces derniers jours et se rendit compte que cela pouvait avoir un certain sens. Que tout pouvait être plausible. Toute à sa réflexion, elle en oublia d'achever les tourments du jeune homme.

_ Ecoutes Ginny, je refuse de te perdre alors si tu ne m'aimes...

Il frémit à cette idée alors que le ciel semblait lui être tombé sur la tête. Il le savait, elle ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela ne détruise en rien leur amitié. Il tenait trop à elle. Il acceptait de n'être que l'ami si cela lui permettait de continuer à la côtoyer. Elle sembla revenir à elle et aux paroles qu'il proférait. Le sentant paniqué, elle déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu penses trop Potter et en plus, tu penses mal ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu m'as avoué ce qui te tourmentait, permets moi d'en faire de même.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui avant de déposer ses mains sur les épaules fermes du jeune homme et de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Elle déposa alors un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres provoquant une euphorie dans son coeur. Plus de trou béant, plus rien, juste un soulagement, un bonheur. Il prit du temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui et approfondissant de ce fait leurs baisers. Il avait tant rêvé de ce baiser, de la manière dont elle le prodiguerait qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il lui avait peu porté justice. Paradoxalement, il eut envie de transcender le jeune homme qui lui avait appris à embrasser de cette manière. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de ses lèvres, il les rechercha un moment ce qui la fit sourire.

_ J'aimerais que tu me dises bonjour de cette manière à partir d'aujourd'hui, Harry murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

_ Ce serait avec joie, Pumpkin répondit-il en effleurant son nez du sien.

Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux et tranquil depuis si longtemps. C'était comme s'il l'avait attendu depuis toujours. Elle eut un rire.

_ Pumpkin...Si tu savais comme ce surnom m'a manqué. Pourquoi as-tu cessé de me nommer ainsi?

_ Parce que je n'arrivais plus à te voir comme une simple vieille amie. Tu n'étais plus cette Pumpkin innocente à mes yeux avoua-t-il, rosissant légèrement.

_ Quand t'en es-tu enfin rendu compte? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

_ Depuis ce soir-là où tu as décidé de t'accrocher à moi dans le lac, inconsciente de l'effet que tu me faisais.

Elle eut un sourire à ce souvenir. Il la voyait de cette manière depuis si longtemps. Elle caressa sa joue, attendrie avant de retomber sur ses talons, toujours dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime Harry.

_ Si tu savais combien j'espérais que tu dises cela murmura-t-il, en déposant son front contre le sien.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieux, dispensant leurs paroles par leurs simples présences. Au loin, la voix de Molly Weasley retentit, avertissant sa jeune fille de leur imminent départ. Cette dernière soupira avant de quitter à contre coeur les bras de son amoureux.

_ Je dois y aller.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

_ Je n'en ai aucune envie à dire vrai Pumpkin sourit-il.

Elle rit avant de s'éloigner.

_ Moi non plus mais je n'ai pas le choix. On se reverra sûrement dans les jours qui viennent.

Il embrassa ses doigts avant de les relâcher, elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il se souvint soudain de quelque chose et la rattrapa en deux enjambées. Elle le contempla, interrogative.

_ Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma petite amie?

Elle sourit, radieuse avant d'opiner fermement.

_ Oui Potter. Tout l'honneur me reviendra.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis rejoint sa mère au rez-de chaussée. Il devait les rejoindre, rejoindre les festivités, rejoindre sa famille, ses amis mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à l'instant, c'était de la retrouver et de savourer chaque seconde à ses côtés. Il était certain que nul ne pourrait lui retirer ce sourire rêveur de ses lèvres.


	15. Une neige grisante

Hello mon coeur,

Comment vas-tu? Je me porte aussi bien que possible si ce n'est l'agaçante tendance qu'à ma mère de s'en prendre à Ron ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait avoué envisager d'être joueur de Quidditch en fait. Grossière erreur!

Il se trouve que je ne cesse de penser à toi depuis notre dernière rencontre et que je ne pourrais supporter ton absence davantage. De ce fait, je me demandais si tu souhaiterais m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse durant la matinée. J'ai quelques courses à faire. Tu pourrais porter mes sacs, cela me semble être une assez bonne idée. Nous pourrions nous retrouver aux alentours de 11h, près du Chaudron Baveur.

Dans l'attente de ta réponse,

Je t'aime

Ginny

Il sourit en lisant les derniers mots, caressant du bout des doigts l'expression de ses sentiments. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer également, à tel point que son coeur lui semblait minuscule pour contenir tout cet amour. Il se saisit de sa plume et entreprit de répondre à sa missive, emballé par la simple idée de la revoir.

Pumpkin,

Je me porte bien également. Je plains sincèrement Ron, je lui avais pourtant dit que Molly serait peu enclin à ce projet. Il aurait dû se contenter du bon vieux «médicomage ». J'espère juste qu'elle finira par lui lâcher la bride. C'est de mon meilleur ami que nous parlons là, il est censé me distraire.

Quant à ta proposition, ce sera avec plaisir que je porterais tes sacs, je n'avais rien prévu de mieux de toute façon. Qui plus est, je me méfie des éventuels clients du Chaudron Baveur.

Je t'aime,

Harry.

Hedwige hulula sous la caresse prodiguée par son jeune maître avant de porter son fardeau au Terrier. Le jeune homme resta un moment, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se préparer. Il eut du mal à choisir des vêtements adéquats. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait plaire à sa jeune amie? Il soupira une nouvelle fois, retirant un énième polo et de tomber raide mort sur son lit. Il passa une main sur son visage lorsque plusieurs coups retentirent. Il marmonna un vague assentiment, sûr qu'il s'agirait de sa mère. Elle fronça les sourcils, lorgnant sur l'état de la chambre avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Pourrais-tu m'expliquer la cause de ce bazar?

Il se redressa, prenant appui sur ses bras. Elle se plaça devant lui, cherchant son regard avant de saisir son menton, le forçant à lui faire face.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Harry?

_ J'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny dans une heure et je ne sais pas quoi me mettre.

La réaction de sa mère le désarçonna légèrement, elle fut pris d'un rire qui le vexa. Se relevant, il entreprit de se débrouiller seul avant qu'elle ne le retienne du bras.

_ Désolée mon ange. C'est juste que...Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Elle l'entraîna vers son armoire qu'elle inspecta scrupuleusement. Il demeura en retrait, curieux des choix de sa mère. Pourquoi les femmes n'écrivaient-elles pas un livre pour mieux les comprendre? Ce serait simple. Un livre qui lui dirait ce qu'elles aimeraient voir porter leurs petits amis ou de la manière dont ils devaient se comporter. Il finirait par s'y perdre sinon.

_ Ginny, disais-tu? S'enquit-elle en lui tendant une chemise turquoise et un pull col en V.

Il opina lentement alors qu'il enfilait lesdits vêtements.

_ Je...Nous avons parlé durant le dîner annuel déclara-t-il, sa voix étouffée par ses vêtements.

_ C'est formidable sourit Lily, admirant son fils qui arrangeait à présent ses cheveux. Il avait grandit si vite qu'elle avait encore dû mal à reconnaître que cette homme face à elle était le même nourrisson qui braillait à tout va en lui chapardant sa baguette magique. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui lui fit un signe de tête appréciateur.

_ Merci Maman.

_ C'était un plaisir. J'étais venue pour te prévenir que j'allais au ministère, je ne serais de retour que ce soir.

_ Très bien.

_ As-tu de la monnaie sur toi? Demanda-t-elle, prête à quitter les lieux.

_ Oui.

_ Très bien, à ce soir, mon chéri.

Il jeta un sortilège sur le tas informe de vêtement sur le sol avant de prendre la suite de sa mère et de quitter sa chambre.

£.£

Le Chaudron Baveur était un pub miteux du centre de Londres, aux alentours de Charing Cross. C'était le point de passage pour les sorciers souhaitant se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Il était fréquenté par toutes sortes de créatures magiques: Sorciers, nains, harpies, loups garous et bien d'autres. Il était tenu par un homme chauve et édenté dénommé Tom avec qui Harry avait sympathisé. Ce jour-là, le bar comptait une foule de clients. La neige tombait dru et tous avaient préférés se réfugier dans le bar. Il salua le barman au passage avant de se rendre dans une petite cour à l'arrière où trônaient quelques poubelles et un mur de briques. C'était là que se trouver le passage. Aucune trace de la jeune fille qu'il savait peu ponctuel. Il se frotta les gants l'une contre l'autre alors que des flocons des neiges se déposaient sur ses doigts. Deux fines mains gantés lui couvrirent soudain les yeux, l'aveuglant totalement. Il sourit en reconnaissant son odeur mais décida de la taquiner:

_ Ma chère Hermione, que fais-tu là?

Il se retourna et la vie faussement boudeuse. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'avança vers le portail magique. Il fut pris d'un fou rire avant de l'enlacer par derrière, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle grogna de mécontentement.

_ Tu n'es pas drôle.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire, espérant la dérider mais elle demeurait stoïque.

_ Tu es dur mon ange murmura-t-il, peiné.

Elle tourna le menton vers lui lorsqu'il la surnomma ainsi et il vit combien elle en était bouleversée. Elle lui fit face, passant ses bras autour de son cou et s'emparant tendrement de ses lèvres. Il la rapprocha contre lui, la barricadant contre son coeur. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, il vit ses lèvres rosies et les caressa doucement.

_ Je suis contente que tu sois là.

_ Comment pourrais-je manquer une occasion de te voir?

Elle se blottit un moment contre lui avant d'ouvrir le passage.

_ Que souhaitais-tu acheter? S'enquit-il alors que le mur de briques s'ouvrait sur le Chemin.

_ Un nouveau petit copain entre autres plaisanta-t-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Il sourit niaisement à la mention de leur nouveau statut. Ils étaient ensembles. Elle était sa petite amie.

_Tu en as déjà un Pumpkin, parfait qui plus est!

_ Arrogant également.

_ Ne l'aimes-tu pas ainsi? S'enquit-il en se penchant par dessus son épaule.

Elle rougit en détournant la tête.

_ Peut-être bien.

Déposant un baiser sur sa joue, ils poursuivirent leur route sous la neige. Durant leur promenade, la main de Ginny frôla la sienne par inadvertance. Tergiversant un court instant, il finit par l'enlacer tendrement. Elle leva son regard vers lui lui montrant son approbation. Il embrassa leurs paumes liées avant de les serrer contre son torse.

_J'avais tant de mal à ne pas comporter ainsi en ta présence, au risque de te dévoiler mes sentiments murmura-t-il.

_ Et pourtant, je ne remarquais que la distance que tu mettais entre nous répondit-elle en se blottissant davantage contre lui.

Il relâcha les doigts de la jeune fille pour poser son bras sur ses épaules, la serrant contre lui. Effleurant son front de ses lèvres, il fourragea son regard.

_ Il m'était bien trop difficile de te côtoyer sans pouvoir réellement t'aimer, Pumpkin.

Elle opina, compréhensive avant qu'ils ne poursuivent leurs routes.

_ Je devais me rendre chez Fleury & Bott.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle fut interloquée par sa réaction avant qu'il ne s'explique.

_ Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que je parcours ce chemin me rendre chez le libraire? La gente féminine aurait-elle passé une sorte de contrat avec les libraires, leur promettant un large bénéfice?

La jeune fille partit d'un grand rire à cette idée. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé en la voyant aussi lumineuse. Un flocon de neige se déposa sur son nez et du bout des doigts, il la fit disparaître.

_ Cesses de me chercher des noises Potter. L'anniversaire de Luna est dans une semaine, je pensais donc lui offrir un livre.

_ De quel genre?

_ Disons aussi fantasque que Luna.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la large librairie, retirant la neige qui avait trouvé refuge sur leurs cheveux et sur leurs épaules. La jeune fille retira ses gants en parcourant les rayons. Harry la talonnait de peu, lisant au-dessus de son épaule, les différents titres qu'elle saisissait.

_ «Les secrets d'une durable relation amoureuse »? Qui peut bien lire de telles âneries?

_ Je me le demande aussi.

Elle le reposa. Il y avait bien trop de livres. Ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Soupirant, elle prit un autre.

_ « Se sentir belle en dix leçons » décrypta-t-elle, intéressée avant de lire la quatrième de couverture.

_Pumpkin, on parle de Luna. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soucie franchement de son apparence.

_ Je ne regardais pas cela pour elle dit-elle en l'emmenant avec elle, continuant son ascension.

Il retint son bras, la ramenant contre lui. Du bout de doigts, il caressa sa tempe.

_ Tu es magnifique, mon coeur.

Elle rosit fortement avant de détourner les yeux et de poursuivre la route.

_Merci Harry mais ce n'était pas pour moi non plus.

Il fut embarrassée de sa méprise mais elle revint sur ses pas, hilare avant de s'accrocher à son bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

_ Il se trouve que j'ai une amie parmi les Poufsouffles qui manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle est adorable, sympathique mais elle ne cesse de se dévaloriser.

_ De qui s'agit-il?

_ J'ai juré solennellement de ne jamais la trahir déclara formellement la jeune rousse.

Il rit de cette parodie de l'antique phrase des Maraudeurs. Il entreprit de l'aider en scrutant les rayons. Il eut un sourire satisfait en lui tendant sa trouvaille. Elle le contempla un moment, dépitée avant de secouer la tête.

_ « Anthologie du Quidditch »? Potter, Luna est assez féminine. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce qu'elle aimerait recevoir pour son anniversaire.

_ Tu es tout aussi féminine,Pumkin.

_ Certes mais moi je suis unique.

_ Rappelles moi qui de nous deux est ironique, déjà?

Elle partit d'un grand rire en continuant leur chemin. Il soupira, épuisé par leurs infructueuses recherches. Il prit un autre bouquin avant de renifler de dédain.

_ « Comment dompter son homme? » Ils nous prennent pour quoi? Des animaux?

Elle retint un rire en se contentant de se saisir un énième bouquin et d'afficher un air ravi. Elle l'avait trouvé. Il lut par dessus son épaule, légèrement sceptique.

_ « L'ère des Anges »? En es-tu sûr?

_ C'est assez spirituel comme bouquin. Une sorte d'introspection, je pense.

_ Je ne comprendrais certainement jamais les filles.

Elle sourit avant de lui tenir fermement la main et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement.

_ Je ne te demanderais que de me comprendre déclara-t-il.

£.£

La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber, laissant une fine couche de neige sur le Chemin. Ils passèrent devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch où ils décidèrent de faire une halte. Ils y rencontrèrent quelques élèves de Poudlard qui les saluèrent au passage. Harry se dirigea vers le rayon protège-bras.

_ Les miennes se sont usés déclara-t-il en en prenant une paire.

_ Peut-être qu'ainsi tu nous tortureras moins Potter ronchonna-t-elle en allant plus loin.

Il rit avant de l'y rejoindre. Elle jetait un coup d'oeil aux gants et aux différents battes. L'étalage suivant comportait toutes de souafles et de vifs d'or. Il était même possible de graver quelque chose sur l'une d'elle. Les commerçants ne manquaient vraiment plus d'imagination. Elle se retourna vers lui. Il avait ses prunelles aussi brillantes qu'un enfant à la veille de Noël. Elle retint un rire en songeant que les commerçants connaissaient vraiment leur clientèle.

£.£

_ Je commence à avoir faim déclara-t-elle.

_ Que dirais-tu de déjeuner chez moi? Mes parents sont absents.

_ Avec plaisir répondit-elle. N'est-ce pas le jour de congé de ta mère aujourd'hui?

_ Si mais le département avait besoin d'elle.

Il laissa passer un moment avant de poursuivre:

_ Elle est au courant pour nous deux. Disons qu'elle a su avant même que cela n'arrive. Elle avait deviné que c'était toi. Lorsque je suis venu lui en parler, elle s'est contentée de me dire que je n'avais rien à craindre. Elle avait su lire en toi également.

_ C'est l'instinct maternel. Elles savent toujours ce que tu ressens au moment où tu as le plus besoin d'elle acquiesça la jeune fille avec un sourire attendri. Ma mère est également au courant, elle l'a en quelque sorte ressenti. C'était assez effrayant d'ailleurs.

_ Carrément flippant, tu veux dire reprit-il.

Ils rirent avant de se retrouver dans un vaste espace enneigé. Elle soupira de contentement.

_ J'adore la neige.

Il la contempla avant de s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres. Elle fut surprise par son audace mais passa de suite les bras autour de son cou. Il sourit contre ses lèvres avant de profiter de son inattention et de se saisir de son bouquin « Ere des Anges ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en tendant de le rattraper mais il était bien plus grand qu'elle et bien plus fort.

_ Ma sauterelle, n'arrives-tu donc pas à rattraper une simple écharpe?

Il s'éloigna lorsqu'elle eut un sourire carnassier avant de sauter sur son dos. Harry eut le souffle coupé et relâcha son bien. Elle éclata de rire en descendant de son perchoir. Il feinta avoir été blessé. Elle fut inquiète que ce soit effectivement le cas mais il la rattrapa, la faisant tomber sur la neige. Elle ne put empêcher l'hilarité de la submerger alors que le jeune homme à ses côtés n'en menait pas plus large. Elle se redressa légèrement avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle sentit la main de Harry se poser sur sa joue et sa chaleur n'était que plus grisante.


	16. Les réalités de la vie

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le manoir des Potter alors qu'une nouvelle tempête de neige ne s'annonçait au-dessus d'eux. Leurs rires résonnèrent dans le silencieux hall alors que Gaby venait à leurs rencontres, les débarrassant de leurs manteaux humides et poisseux.

_Merci Gaby

_ Bienvenue Miss Weasley. Le repas sera prêt dans un quart d'heure, Mr Potter.

_ Harry, Gaby. Appelez moi Harry soupira le jeune homme en entraînant la jeune fille dans le salon.

Ils tombèrent sur le divan, face à l'âtre de la cheminée, profitant des effluves de chaleur qui s'y dégageait. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, la température de leurs corps remonta rapidement.

_ J'ai passé une superbe matinée déclara Ginny en se blottissant davantage contre lui.

_ Il en a été de même pour moi répliqua-t-il en caressant ses cheveux délicatement.

_Ma mère organise un déjeuner dominical cette semaine murmura la jeune fille en saisissant la main de son petit ami. Les Potter sont bien sûr conviés. Elle devrait les contacter dans la soirée. Si je t'en parle, c'est qu'on sera confronté à nos amis, à nos familles. Comment devrions-nous réagir? Veux-tu qu'on leur parle de nous durant le déjeuner ou souhaiterais-tu avoir plus de temps?

Il secoua la tête, comprenant la situation. La vérité était qu'il avait espéré ne pas être confronté à cela avant un moment mais il aurait dû se rendre compte que cela était inévitable. Il ne voulait pas dissimuler leur relation, loin de là mais d'autres paramètres étaient à prendre en compte. Notamment, un majeur, Ronald Weasley, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée des sentiments qu'avait son meilleur ami pour sa jeune soeur.

_ J'aimerais d'abord en parler avec Ron. Il est super protecteur envers toi. A bien des égards, j'en faisais autant, terroriser des éventuels petits amis était un passe-temps fort agréable...Termina-t-il avec un sourire, lui arrachant une moue faussement offusquée.

Il poursuivit cependant.

_ Je crains sa réaction vis-à-vis de cela.

_Je le comprends. Que proposes-tu dans ce cas?

Il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, serrant fortement son regard avant de fourrager ses prunelles chocolats, prudente.

_ Je lui parlerais durant le déjeuner, ce dimanche. Selon sa réaction, j'aviserais.

Elle opina avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe dont il apprécia la saveur. Gaby annonça qu'ils pouvaient passer à table, coupant court cette conversation.

£.£

Il sourit en la voyant apprécier bruyamment le repas qu'ils dégustaient. Il posa son menton sur sa main, retenant un rire. Elle fermait les yeux totalement inconsciente des moqueries de son petit ami. Au bout d'un moment, il ne tint plus et laissant éclater son rire. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse.

_ Désolé Pumpkin mais je n'ai pas pu en faire autrement. Tu ressembles tant à Ron.

_ Tu sais quoi? J'espère que ton meilleur ami te fera sortir les yeux de la tête.

_ Comment voudrais-tu que je t'admire dans ce cas?

_ Tu es incapable de me baratiner Potter. J'y suis immunisée.

_ Les Potter ont toujours été assez bon baratineurs. Même Jonathan Potter (nda: Grand-père de Harry) se faisait réprimander par Emily s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Harry pâlit considérablement en reconnaissant la voix de son parrain suivi par le rire de son père. Que faisaient-ils là? Ils n'étaient pas censés être de retour avant ce soir. Les deux Maraudeurs prirent place autour de la table alors que Gaby posait leurs couverts. Les deux jeunes gens étaient assez embarrassés alors que les regards des Maraudeurs se posaient sur eux. Ils semblaient extatiques d'avoir découvert en exclusivité la nouvelle du siècle.

_ Que faites-vous là? Demanda Harry, de manière assez brusque.

_ T'es-tu levé du pied gauche, filleul adoré? S'enquit Sirius en se servant grassement.

Son père ébouriffa sa chevelure brune en soupirant, interpellant son fils. James Potter était perturbé.

_ Nous avions une mission dans un village des alentours. J'avais besoin de rentrer.

_ Que s'est-il passé, Papa?

Ce dernier glissa un regard vers son meilleur ami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui laissant le choix. James opina avant de se tourner vers son fils, posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa progéniture.

_ Un jeune homme de dix neuf ans a été retrouvé assassiné dans la demeure familiale. C'est sa mère qui a donné l'alerte. Il était lacéré de toute part...C'était abominable à voir à tel point que cette bonne femme a perdu la tête.

_ C'est horrible murmura Ginny en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres scellées, pâlissant légèrement.

Le Maraudeur acquiesça avant de poursuivre sous les regards attentifs des adolescents.

_ Nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit mais les spéculations vont bon train. Je pense que ceci est l'œuvre d'un sorcier fou, adepte de magie noire. Ce serait les effets d'un sort très puissant. Il se pourrait que le jeune homme se soit lui-même infligé cela en faisant appel aux forces obscures. Nous étudions encore toutes les possibilités...Mais Harry, toi aussi Ginny, promettez-moi de faire attention...Dehors...Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent. A votre âge, l'insouciance est de mise...N'oubliez pas d'être vigilant, c'est tout ce que je vous demande termina-t-il en fourrageant dans le regard des jeunes gens.

Ces derniers opinèrent, scellant leurs promesses avant de se plonger dans leur repas. Un curieux silence passa avant que Sirius ne décide de dérider l'ambiance. Il jeta un regard en biais au jeune couple avant de s'exclama.

_ Où sont passés Ron et Drago? Comment cela se fait-il que seule l'adorable Ginny soit à notre table?

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, sachant où son parrain voulait en venir. Il ne souhaitait qu'embarrasser la jeune fille à ses côtés, assez courageuse pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Cette dernière se contentait de sourire, amusée par le vieux Patmol.

_ C'est vrai cela reprit Cornedrue. Non pas que nous n'apprécions pas ta venue mais c'est juste...Etrange?

_ Je dirais même affolant?

Le jeune Potter ne dit rien, laissant les Maraudeurs délirer un moment avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de serrer tendrement la main de la jeune fille poser sur la table. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, surprise avant de l'encourager d'un signe de tête.

_ Disons que Ron et Drago n'avaient pas besoin d'être là aujourd'hui répondit-il en levant le menton vers son père.

De toute manière, ils le taquineraient sur le sujet, autant leur donner le moins de moyens possibles. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être embarrassé et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de cacher ce qui se passait entre eux. Il aurait alors l'impression de commettre quelque chose de blâmable. Il aimait la jeune fille, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

_ Pourquoi cela? Insista Patmol presque euphorique.

_ Parce que Ginny et moi sortons ensemble, que son frère l'ignore pour l'instant ajouta-t-il pour clarifier les choses.

Un éclat de joie s'éleva de l'autre côté de la table alors que Sirius glapit comme le Sinistros qu'il était et que James séchait une larme imaginaire sur sa joue.

_ Si ce n'est pas mignon, tout cela répliqua Patmol.

Le jeune homme eut soudain un éclair de génie. Il savait couper ainsi l'herbe sous le pied de son agaçant parrain. Il fit tournoyer son verre un moment, contemplant les reflets que ce dernier émettait sur sa peau avant de s'exprimer.

_ Tu sais quoi Sirius? Je dois admettre être soulagé de ne pas être le seul célibataire de la bande déclara-t-il avant de grimacer faussement peiné. Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, n'est-ce pas parrain adoré?

James s'étouffa avec sa propre gorgée d'eau avant de partir dans un grand rire. Son meilleur ami s'offusqua, boudeur avant de répliquer, véhément.

_ Espèce de sale morveux. Je te rappelle que je te changeais tes couches culottes plus jeune. Ingrat!

Le jeune Potter leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ginny et James étaient hilares.


	17. Mon frère

La drôle de maison biscornue des Weasley avait toujours eu des allures chaleureuses. A son arrivée, le jeune Potter se fit étouffé par l'étreinte maternelle de Molly Weasley. Harry était habitué à celles de Lily mais il avait toujours été étonnant que Molly le considère comme l'un de ses propres enfants. Aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait aucune distinction entre Ron et lui ou entre Drago et Bill. Ils faisaient partie de la même fatrie. Cependant, à cette pensée, Harry se sentit coupable. Selon le point de vue qu'il venait de développer, il ne devrait pas sortir avec sa "soeur". Comment réagirait Molly à la découverte de cela? Elle lui en voudrait sûrement d'avoir abusé de son hospitalité en s'éprenant de sa cadette, son unique fille.

_ Mon chéri, quel plaisir de te revoir!

_Molly, comment allez-vous?

_ Maman, tu finiras, un jour, par l'étouffer ton "chéri" ironisa Ginny en passant par là. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le jeune homme. Salut Potter!

_ Hey Pumpkin! Répondit-il tandis que Molly le relâchait. Jalouse de l'attention que ta mère me porte?

Sa jeune amie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de saluer ses parents et Drago qui l'accompagnaient. Rejoignant le salon des Weasley, il retrouva Hermione sur le seuil. Il l'enlaça de manière possessive, narguant son meilleur ami qui était à côté avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

_Mon amour! Murmura-t-il.

_ J'ai entendu maugréa Ron en intervenant, provoquant les rires de ses deux amis.

_J'en connais une qui ne devrait pas être ravie de voir cela chantonna Drago en s'affalant dans un fauteuil non loin. Le jeune Potter lui fusilla du regard, espérant que Ron ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Ce dernier contempla Drago, interloqué avant que Hermione n'accapare de nouveau l'attention de son petit ami.

_ Ronnie, tu ne voulais pas que je t'explique un point en Potions?

_ Oui Mione. Suis moi.

Lorsque ses deux amis eurent quittés le salon, Harry se jeta sur le jeune Malefoy, prêt à l'étrangler.

_ Es-tu complètement stupide? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?

_Tu comptais lui en parler non?

_ Pas tout de suite. J'aimerais d'abord préparer le terrain expliqua-t-il en se relevant.

_ En vue de quoi souhaiterais-tu préparer le terrain? S'enquit Ginny en pénétrant dans la salle.

Le jeune Potter releva les yeux vers elle, s'adoucissant derechef. La jeune fille se dirigea vers lui, lui sautant au cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé avant d'être prise d'un fou rire. Elle en profita pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres ce qui ravit le jeune homme. Il aurait pu demeurer ainsi éternellement.

_ Quelle puissance Mini-Ouistiti! S'exclama Drago.

Cette interpellation rappela à Harry qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls d'une part et de l'autre que Ron pouvait débarquer à tout moment. Lui ou n'importe lequel des frères de la jeune fille. A peine l'eut-il relâché, d'ailleurs, que les jumeaux débarquèrent. Il faillit en faire une attaque ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de son meilleur ami, assis plus loin.

_ On a entendu dire que vous étiez...commença Fred

_Et on n'a pas pu résister à l'idée de passer vous enquiquiner termina Georges.

_ N'étiez-vous pas censé être avec vos dulcinées respectives? Maugréa Ginny, les joues rosies et le souffle court.

Ses frères l'étudièrent scrupuleusement avant qu'un large sourire ne prenne place sur leurs lèvres en s'échangeant un regard entendu. Ils glissèrent un coup d'oeil vers Harry puis reportèrent leurs attentions sur leur jeune soeur. Gêné, le jeune Potter ébouriffa ses cheveux, regardant à travers la vitre la plus proche. Ils avaient sûrement compris, ils allaient donc mettre fin à sa vie.

_ Notre intention n'était pas de déranger quoique soit...débuta Georges.

_Mais nous sommes ravis d'apprendre en exclusivité que tu n'es plus aussi petite que nous le croyions...poursuivit Fred

_ Je suis sûre que les autres seront ravis de l'apprendre également. La question que nous nous posons cependant, n'est-ce pas cher frère?

_Est de savoir qui est l'heureux élu acheva Fred d'un air interrogateur.

Ginny serra les poings, toisant ses frères d'un air condescendant.

_ Sachez que vous n'avez aucune exclusivité. De plus, vos pensées vous dirigent vers le mauvais garçon. Après tout, n'y en avait-il pas deux à votre entrée?

_ Certes Ginny, mais un seul détourne son regard du notre.

La jeune fille rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement agacé, gardant ce même sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

_ Pauvre Jumeaux! Vous êtes à des lieux de la vérité.

Se tournant vers Drago, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil puis quitta la pièce. Ce dernier plissa les yeux un moment avant de rencontrer celui inquisiteur des jumeaux.

_ Ma loyauté me force à ne pas démentir. Je tenais juste à préciser que votre soeur peut être terrifiante.

Harry lui fit un regard reconnaissant. Les jumeaux n'eurent le temps de répliquer que déjà la voix de Mrs Weasley s'élevait jusqu'à eux.

_ Les garçons! A table!

_ Il se passe quelque chose de louche...Commença Georges en les scrutant tous les deux.

_ Vraiment très louche...Poursuivit Fred en fixant particulièrement Harry.

_ Nous ne nous avouerons pas ainsi vaincus, gentlemens terminèrent-ils en choeur.

Avoir les jumeaux sur le dos allait être terrible, mais si toute la fatrie s'y mettait? Il ne survivrait jamais, il en était certain. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'amouracher d'une jeune fille aux frères si nombreux?

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, tous étaient déjà attablés. Hermione lui fit signe de prendre place près de lui, soustendant face à Ginny. A la simple vue du sourire de la jeune fille, aussi innocent soit-il dirigé vers Sirius, il avait une réponse évidente. Il n'avait pas cherché à tomber amoureux d'elle, elle était tout simplement la personne qui pouvait le mieux lui convenir. S'il croyait à ces choses, il pourrait même dire "son âme soeur" mais cela lui paraitrait trop niais. Il prit place face à elle, lui adressant un simple sourire de connivence avant de prendre se servir des délicieux plats de Molly. Un véritable cordon bleu cette femme.

_ Tu me dois une véritable chandelle pour tout à l'heure? Chuchota impassiblement Drago.

_ Je sais.

_Cependant, j'ai la certitude qu'ils ne sont pas dupes.

_Je sais répéta le jeune Potter.

_Dans ce cas, bonne chance camarade.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de sentir quelque chose remontant sa faillit s'étouffer avec la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre et se mit à tousser pour la faire passer. Les conversations se turent autour de lui alors qu'Hermione lui tapait dans le dos.

_Ca va mon chéri? S'enquit une Lily inquiète.

_ Oui oui...Juste une blague de Drago.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement, excédé.

_Vraiment? Nous aimerions bien l'entendre quémanda Sirius.

_ Euh...Je ne m'en souviens plus avoua le jeune blond avant de replonger dans son assiette. La jeune rousse non loin de lui devait lutter contre l'hilarité. Les convives haussèrent les épaules avant de reprendre le fil de leurs conversations. Harry attendit que tous soient occupés avant de jeter un regard noir à la personne face à lui.

_ Souhaites-tu ma mort?

Elle ne put retenir son rire qu'elle tenta de dissimuler derrière sa main. Il frissonna à ce simple son, ils allaient vraiment se faire découvrir s'ils continuaient de la sorte. Il reprit son repas à contre coeur, détachant ses yeux de ce qui l'intéressait le plus dans cette salle. Il ne fallut qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa provocation. Il sentit son pied caressa sa cheville avant de remonter lentement le long de sa jambe. Il avait incroyablement chaud mais restait impassible. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa cuisse, il mordit fermement dans un bout de pain. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, innocente. Il lui intima silencieusement si elle continue arrêter cela. Elle nia discrètement. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer ainsi. Elle montait toujours. N'y tenant plus, il glissa sa main sur la table, emprisonnant la cheville de la jeune fille qui sursauta à son tour. Ron la regarda bizarrement un moment avant de continuer à s'entretenir avec Bill. Son autre main rejoignit la première et caressa doucement la cheville, pour remonter lentement vers son mollet. Elle mordilla sa lèvre alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur son assiette mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si à chaque doigt qu'il posait sur elle, elle s'embrasait totalement. Elle s'imaginait ce que pouvaient faire ses mains sur d'autres parties de son corps et ne put tenir davantage. Elle le supplia du regard de la relâcher au risque qu'ils se fassent découvrir. Voyant le malaise de la jeune fille, il consentit tout sourire. Elle se leva aussitôt, s'attirant les regards de la tablée.

_ Je vais juste chercher du jus de citrouille dit-elle en ignorant la carafe pleine à ses côtés.

_ Mais il y en a...commença Hermione avant qu'Harry ne la stoppe d'un coup de coude.

Elle le regarda interloquée avant de se taire, suivant la jeune fille des yeux. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers la cuisine alors que la rumeur des conversations enflait autour d'eux. Harry laissa passer un moment et profita de ce que Ron s'exclame:

_ Il n'y a plus de pain

_ Je vais en chercher répliqua le jeune Potter en se levant soudainement.

Hermione comprit alors la manoeuvre et fit de son mieux pour occuper l'esprit de son petit copain entre temps. Ils auraient pu se tenir un peu.

En quelques enjambées, il s'engouffra dans la cuisine. La jeune fille se tenait devant l'évier, dos à lui. A son entrée, elle se retourna lentement. Ils ne se jaugèrent qu'un quart de seconde avant qu'ils ne se rejoignent au centre de la salle, et que le jeune homme ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant d'elle alors qu'il entourait sa taille pour les stabiliser. De passionnées baisers bien différents de l'accoutumée.

_ On aurait pu se faire prendre maugréa-t-il. Il la souleva légèrement, la déposant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle eut un sourire avant de caresser ses lippes des siennes, tendrement. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus doucement, lui intimant un mouvement léger.

_ On devrait y retourner Harry murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Quelqu'un pourrait rentrer à tout moment.

Il opina, cherchant à s'éloigner d'elle mais avec beaucoup trop de mal. Elle tint son visage en coupe de sorte à pouvoir contempler ses yeux et agrippa sa taille de ses jambes.

_Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu me convaincras de tes paroles, jeune fille s'enquit-il.

_ Je n'en suis moi-même pas convaincu soupira-t-elle.

Il l'aida à redescendre de son perchoir puis la tint contre lui alors qu'elle lui volait encore quelques baisers. A ce moment-là, la voix de Ron retentit derrière la porte leur demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Mais il était trop tard pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et avait eu l'occasion de voir l'essentiel. Il ne put réfléchir rationnellement, reculant de plusieurs pas avant de quitter la pièce.

_Merde lâcha le jeune Potter en le rejoignant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Ron.

Autour d'eux leurs familles les regardaient décontenancées. Hermione, navrée, c'était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas su le retenir.

_Qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis? Scanda ce dernier en virevoltant. Que mon meilleur ami se tape ma soeur?

_ Je sors avec ta soeur, rien de plus répliqua le jeune Potter.

_ Comment oses-tu me faire ça? S'exclama ce dernier en empoignant son meilleur ami par le col. Ma petite soeur! Tu veux juste te la faire!

_Ron! S'exclama Hermione.

Le jeune Potter vit rouge et repoussa son ami.

_Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi, après toutes ses années?

_ Ce sera comme avec Lauren. Tu la jetteras une fois que tu seras satisfait.

Ron ne vit pas venir le coup de son meilleur ami qui l'atteint en pleine mâchoire. Il se tint celle-ci décontenancé.

_Tu viens de me frapper? Enfoiré!

Il sauta sur le jeune homme lui assénant autant de coup que possible alors que ce dernier répliquait de manière similaire. Leurs familles intervinrent et d'une part James et Drago réussirent à retenir Harry, de l'autre Bill et Charlie tempérèrent leur jeune frère.

_Que se passe-t-il ici? S'enquit Arthur éberlué.

_ Lorsqu'elle n'aura plus rien à te donner, tu la laisseras tomber Potter. Tu oserais faire ça à cette fillette qu'on s'était promis de protéger Hurla le jeune Weasley.

_ Ta colère t'aveugle Weasley, j'aime ta soeur bon sang!

Un silence suivit cette déclaration alors que la plupart de ceux n'étant pas au courant se jauger, surpris.

_ Tu sors avec Ginny? S'enquirent Bill et Charlie en choeur.

_ Nous l'avions deviné répliquèrent Fred et Georges, extatiques.

_ Que sais-tu de l'amour Potter? Tu as prétendu aimé Lauren avant elle. Est-ce le même amour que tu prétends avoir pour ma soeur?

_Peux-tu laisser Lauren en dehors de cette histoire? Elles n'ont rien avoir l'une avec l'autre, reprit le jeune Potter, fou de rage.

_ Vraiment en quoi?

_ La différence, pauvre idiot, c'est que ta soeur m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je pourrais être.

_ Tu l'as baratiné n'est-ce pas? Tu lui as encore fait croire qu'elle était unique à tes yeux? Comment peux-tu nous faire ça?

_Ca suffit s'exclama Ginny qui se posta entre eux deux, tous deux prêt à se sauter à la gorge. Elle avait le visage ravagé de larmes mais se tempéra et s'avança vers son frère. Affrontant ses yeux si similaires au sien, elle leva une main et l'abattit sur la joue tant aimé de son frère.

_ Je t'interdis d'encore me considérer comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui Weasley. Saches une chose. Si je décide de me "taper "Potter, ce sera une décision qui ne relèvera que de mon ressort. Tu n'as aucun droit sur ma vie ou sur la sienne.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas avant de rajouter.

_ Une dernière chose, tu peux être ravi Weasley, en une matinée, tu as perdu ton meilleur ami et ta "petite" soeur.

Elle se détourna d'eux et emprunta les escaliers dignement.

_Lâchez-moi s'écria Ron avant que Bill et Charlie ne le relâche et qu'il ne quitte les lieux, claquant la porte sur ses talons. James et Drago consentirent à en faire de même. Un silence gênant s'était installé avant que Harry ne décide de s'adresser aux parents Weasley.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre déjeuner.

_ Non mon chéri. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute sourit Molly.

_ Cependant, pourquoi aucun de vous deux n'a-t-il jugé bon de nous informer de votre relation?

_ C'est tout récent et nous comptions vous en parler aujourd'hui...Enfin dans l'après midi compléta le jeune homme.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes ravis de l'apprendre s'enquit Molly en le prenant dans ses bras.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir un train de retard répliqua Bill

_Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient intéressés l'un par l'autre répondit Charlie.

_Percy aurait fait remarqué que cela manquait de bienséance imita pompeusement Fred.

Un sourire traversa le visage des convives avant que Harry ne jette un regard nerveux vers l'étage.

_ Arthur, Molly, puis-je monter la voir? S'enquit-il.

_ Non, mauvaise idée s'exclama Bill.

_Absolument pas s'écria Charlie.

_ Vas-y trancha Molly.

_Maman! L'interpellèrent-ils en duo.

Harry dissimula son sourire alors qu'il empruntait les escaliers en direction de l'étage. Il devait la voir, savoir si elle allait bien, la rassurer sur le fait que la bêtise de son frère ne saurait pas les séparer. Il tapa de manière hésitante mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il soupira avant de poser sa main sur s'accouder au chambranle de la porte.

_ Pumpkin? Pourrais-tu m'ouvrir s'il te plaît?

_Je vais très bien Harry répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée qu'elle tentait de masquer.

_Dois-je en conclure que tu gagnes de temps pour permettre à ton amant de quitter les lieux?

Un rire s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était assise contre cette dernière. Il s'adossa également sur la porte de sorte qu'une simple paroi les séparait mais il pouvait sentir son odeur quelque part autour de lui.

_Il est plus rapide que tu ne le penses, je n'ai donc pas besoin de gagner du temps.

_Ginny, je ne te vois pas, je ne sais pas si tu en ris vraiment donc si on pouvait éviter ce genre de raillerie avoua Harry, agacé.

Il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'un autre pourrait être à ses côtés. C'était stupide dans la mesure où c'était lui qui avait commencé mais il se rendait compte à quel point il était jaloux à la simple idée qu'un autre puisse tourner autour d'elle. Le rire qui s'éleva derrière lui fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle riait, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

_Jaloux, mon amour?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles s'exclama-t-il.

Un silence accueillit cette révélation. Soucieux qu'elle ne l'ai mal prit, il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, le faisant tomber en arrière, la tête la première contre le sol.

_ Aïe! Grimaça-t-il en se tenant le sommet de la tête.

_ Harry, je suis désolée répliqua-t-elle en venant à ses côtés.

_ Tu voulais me tuer n'est-ce pas?

_Cesses de dire des annêries s'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle l'aida à se relever, vérifiant qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne saignait pas. Il resta stoïque alors qu'elle examinait l'arrière de sa tête.

_ Ginny? L'appela-t-il en cherchant sa main quelque part derrière lui. Elle glissa la sienne entre ses doigts et il la ramena devant lui. Il vit que ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et ce fut comme si de fins et délicats poignards s'appliquaient à lacérer le moindre pan de son coeur. Il passa ses doigts sur joue, remontant jusqu'à ses paupières closes où il déposa un baiser. Elle se blottit contre lui, se laissant barricader par ses bras. Elle libéra enfin le poids qu'elle avait sur le coeur, cet étau enserrant ses trippes.

_ C'est stupide d'en faire un drame, n'est-ce pas? Renifla-t-elle.

_ Non Pumpkin.

_ Il aurait dû mieux accepter les choses, être heureux pour moi et non pas réagir comme le benêt qu'il est.

_Sans doute mais cela n'a aucune importance Ginny, parce que ce qui s'est passé de suite ne changera pas mes sentiments envers toi et ne m'empêchera pas de vouloir être avec toi à tout moment.

Elle eut un sourire avant de déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi répondit-elle.

Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres tendrement, enserrant sa taille. L'ardeur qu'elle y mettait amusa le jeune homme qui tentait cependant de calmer les choses. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, pensant être innocente mais cela le mettait dans une situation inconfortable. Il se détacha de son étreinte à contre coeur, s'éloignant un peu.

_ Ce genre de choses n'est pas acceptable Ginny s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre en recherche d'un peu d'air.

_ T'embrasser n'est pas acceptable? S'enquit-elle, surprise.

L'inquiétude et l'incompréhension percaient dans sa voix. Il s'empressa de revenir sur ses pas et de la rassurer.

_ Non, je parlais de...Arg! Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire...Tu m'as mis dans une situation inconfortable Pumpkin.

Ce fut toujours de l'incompréhension qui accueillit ses paroles avant qu'un éclair de lucidité traversa le visage de la jeune fille qui s'empourpra alors qu'un sourire caressait ses lèvres.

_J'aimerais dire que je suis désolée mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas déclara-t-elle en se rapprochant davantage de lui.

_ Mauvaise idée, Pumpkin! S'enquit-il, réticent.

Au moment précis où leurs lèvres allaient se rejoindre, des coups à la porte les interpellèrent. Ils se séparèrent promptement avant que Ginny ne permette au nouvel arrivant d'entrer. Sirius apparut, avertissant Harry de leur départ.

_ J'arrive.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle caressa sa joue puis le suivit du regard alors qu'il rejoignait son parrain.

_ Harry...Ca va s'arranger. Il faut juste qu'il s'imprègne de l'idée tenta Sirius.

_ Je le sais, cela n'empêche que c'est mon meilleur, qu'il est censé savoir que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Il me connaît bon sang!

_La façon dont il a découvert la chose n'était pas la plus honnête. Tu aurais pu lui en parler.

_ J'allais le faire.

_ Quand ça? Après l'avoir épousé.

Le jeune Potter le fusilla du regard alors qu'ils rejoignaient les convives. Molly le serra fortement dans ses bras comme à son habitude, le sommant de faire attention à lui.

_On n'en a pas finit avec toi Potter s'enquit Bill en lui tendant la main.

_Oui, tu entendras parler de nous répliqua Charlie, légèrement amusé.

Harry leur sourit puis quitta le Terrier. Drago le talonnait de près.

_ Lily, James, je suis des vôtres ce soir s'enquit-il.

_ Nous n'en doutions pas Dray, je pensais même t'avoir adopté ironisa James.

_ Tu es toujours le bienvenu mon chéri reprit Lily.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son fils qui continuait sa route en silence. Elle tourna son regard vers le Terrier et croisa le regard de Ginny qui lui fit un signe. Elle lui répondit, certaine que les choses ne pourraient que s'arranger.


	18. Une victorieuse défaite

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le baldaquin rouge le rasséréna sur les lieux où il se trouvait. Il était dans son dortoir, à Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait eu un cauchemar. Il s'était retrouvé au Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Ginny lorsque Ron avait surgi avant de torturer la jeune fille sans que ce dernier ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il était resté paralysé alors qu'elle souffrait sous ses yeux. Il soupira avant de passer une main sur son visage. Les ronflements de celui qui avait été son frère s'éleva du lit d'à côté. Le rouquin lui en voulait toujours autant, provoquant un malaise dans leur groupe. Hermione tentait de le raisonner la plupart du temps et à chaque essai cela aboutissait généralement à une dispute du couple. Le jeune Potter retrouvait alors sa meilleure amie brisée dans la salle commune, plongée dans un de ses bouquins. Quant à Ginny, elle évitait tout simplement ce dernier, encore blessée par sa réaction, par ses paroles. Les entraînements de Quidditch n'étaient plus une partie de plaisir. Lorsque Harry reprenait une action de Ron, ce dernier s'emballait, répliquant que le jeune Potter n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner, Ginny défendait son petit ami en dénigrant son aîné. Seamus et Dean tentaient alors de mettre un peu d'ordre entre eux. Le problème étant que les Gryffondors devaient rencontrer les Serdaigles, ce jour-là. Et même si ces derniers n'étaient les vils Serpentards, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils se débrouillaient assez bien. L'issue de cette rencontre était encore incertaine et le jeune Capitaine craignait que la situation ne détruise toutes leurs chances. Minerva ne le leur pardonnerait jamais. Le jet d'eau effaça les dernières effluves de son cauchemar, la crainte qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de la perdre. Il s'imaginait mal survivre sans elle. C'était douloureux, transcendant. Il l'aimait tant que cela lui faisait mal. Mais une délicieuse douleur. Une fois prêt, il descendit dans la Salle commune attendant la jeune fille. La Salle était bondée d'élèves se rejoignant et le brouhaha des conversations emplissait les lieux. Il salua quelques uns de ses comparses, discutant un moment avec d'autres avant de sentir deux bras fins et pâles lui enlaçaient la taille. Se retournant, il eut le plaisir de la retrouver, toujours aussi belle, aussi lumineuse. Son petit rayon de soleil.

_Bonjour Pumpkin! Bien dormi?

_Perturbée par ton absence mais ça va.

Il sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflements s'élèverent de toute part, provoquant les rougissements des adolescents, peu désireux de se donner en spectacle. En arrivant ensemble au retour des vacances, ils avaient sensation parmi les différentes maisons qui les avaient accueillis à fort coup de sifflements, d'encouragements.

Elle le contempla un moment, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de caresser les cernes du jeune homme.

_Et toi? S'enquit-elle.

_Pareillement.

Elle opina doucement alors que ses doigts se promenaient sur les tempes du jeune homme avant qu'elle reprenne posément.

_ Si tu veux me mentir, fais le convenablement au moins.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque, intrigué par le fait qu'elle puisse si facilement le comprendre, là où lui-même avait encore du mal.

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que toutes les femmes de ma vie lisent en moi ?

_Car tu es un livre facilement compréhensible et terriblement fascinant.

_Je vois.

Il prit sa main qu'il serra affectueusement alors qu'il l'entraînait doucement dans leur route vers la Grande Salle.

_Racontes. Il paraît que cela rend la chose moins effrayante.

Il opina doucement avant de lui décrire la vision assez inquiétante qu'il avait eu. Elle laissa passer un moment, contemplant le ciel à travers les grandes baies vitrées aux couleurs si chatoyantes.

_ Tu ne resterais jamais assis sans rien faire s'il m'arrivait quoique ce soit. Je le sais. Quant à ton rêve, il me semble que tu as juste peur que Ron ne nous sépare. Ce qui n'est pas envisageable.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, déposant au passage un baiser sur sa tempe.

_Tu as raison Pumpkin.

_Comme d'ordinaire. Juste à titre informatif, je meurs de faim.

Il partit dans un grand rire dont elle feigna se vexer avant qu'elle n'admette le comique de la situation.

_Les Weasleys sont ainsi Potter, faudras t'y faire.

_Mais je m'y suis fais.

Ils arrivèrent à leur table où étaient déjà installés quelques uns de leurs amis. Harry vit Hermione assise plus loin qui lui fit un signe de la main, désolée. Elle ne s'asseyait avec eux depuis cette stupide dispute dans la mesure où il était légitime qu'elle demeure près de son petit ami. Il n'en restait pas moins que le jeune Potter aurait préféré être à ses côtés.

_Ce n'est pas contre nous Harry mais tu connais Ron…

_Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle me manque juste.

Il prit place près d'elle, face à Parvati et Lavande, deux amis de leur promotion. Neville se trouvait de l'autre côté de sa petite amie, engageant une conversation sur le devoir de botanique qu'il devait rendre Lundi. Drago les rejoint plus tard, légèrement ronchon. Harry pouvait aisément deviner que la cause de son malaise n'était nulle autre que Pansy Parkinson. Préférant éviter une nouvelle discorde entre eux, il mena la conversation sur un terrain moins miné.

_Prêt à massacrer les gentilles "petits Flitwicks"

_Ce sera une razzia.

_Je n'en serais pas si sûre, Potter!

Ce dernier pesta contre le manque de confiance qu'on lui portait.

_En tant que frère, il est de ton devoir d'avoir foi en moi.

_C'est le cas mais pas en ton équipe.

_Tu n'as pas tout faux.

_Hey! S'insurgea Ginny, hyptothétiquement un membre de cette équipe. Elle lui asséna un coup entre les côtes. Le jeune homme grimaça alors que leurs amis riaient de son propre malheur.

Alors que le début de la rencontre se profila à l'horizon, Harry jetait des petits coups d'oeil du côté de sa meilleure amie. Ron n'était toujours pas levé. Une colère sourde s'éprenait progressivement du jeune Potter. Il n'oserait pas laisser leurs discordes ruiner les efforts de toute une équipe. Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus. Elle se leva. Passant près d'eux, elle se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

_Je vais voir où il en est.

_Fais en sorte qu'il ne soit pas en retard répliqua le jeune Potter.

Cette dernière opina avant de quitter la Grande salle. Poussant un soupir, le jeune Potter se leva , bientôt suivi par les autres membres de son équipe.

Harry tourna son regard avant de quitter les lieux.

_ Tiens toi prêt Cormac.

Ginny soupira. Cela n'allait pas se passer sans embrouilles.

oOo

_Où est-il ? Par Merlin ! Hurla Harry.

Toute l'équipe était dans les vestiaires mis à part Ronald Weasley. Le match allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre et il n'était toujours pas là.

_Il ne peut pas être aussi immature, aussi stupide!

_Calme toi Harry tenta Ginny.

_Que je me calme? Je vais le tuer.

La jeune fille posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son petit ami, fulminant. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre du côté du stade.

_Gryffondor, ceci est votre dernier appel, sinon vous devrez déclarer forfait.

_Ca ne se passera pas comme ça murmura le jeune Potter avant de faire volte-face et d'intimer aux membres de son équipe de rejoindre le terrain, Cormac compris.

Il se saisit de son balai, suivi de Ginny, lorsque Ron se présenta enfin. Il était légèrement débraillé, signe qu'il avait dû quitter son lit à la hâte. A cette simple vue, les jointures de Harry blanchirent.

_Désolé. Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil

_Que tu n'acceptes pas que je sorte avec ta sœur est une chose mais tu n'as pas à détruire le travail fourni par l'équipe.

_Je ne vois pas le rapport Potter. Et puis ceux sont des choses qui arrivent. Je suis là à présent poursuivit le rouquin en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son casier.

_Tu as une demi-heure de retard Weasley ! Tu seras sur le banc.

_Tu n'as pas le droit ! S'exclama Ron.

_Je suis le Capitaine de cette équipe. Tu resteras ici.

_Cela ne te donne pas le droit de ruiner mes efforts.

_Quand tu respecteras les membres de cette équipe alors tu seras réintégré.

Ils quittèrent les lieux bien que le jeune Potter entendit son ami détruire son casier. Il serra la main du capitaine de l'équipe adverse en l'occurrence Roger Davies puis enfourcha son balai. Le match commença après le coup de sifflet de Mrs Bibine. Luna Lovegood fut désignée comme commentatrice de ce match, ce que la plupart des spectateurs semblaient apprécier au plus haut point.

_ Katie rattrape le Souaffle qu'elle passe à Finnigan. Son accent est assez mignon. Ginny évite un Cognard et avance vers les buts avec dans ses bras le Souaffle. Elle feinte et marque. Bravo Ginny, tu es la meilleure! Quelle adorable Gryffondor.

_Miss Lovegood ! Intervint McGonagall.

_Ce n'était qu'un simple avis, professeur. C'est au tour de Chambre d'avoir une avance...

_ CHAMBERS, Lovegood.

_Si vous le dites Professeur. Pouvez-vous arrêter de m'interrompre? Je risque de perdre le fil. C'est une tâche compliquée que vous m'avez assigné. Chambers passe à Bradley qui se fait prendre la balle par les poursuiveuses de l'équipe adverse. Rétamez-les Gryffondor!

_Mais vous êtes à Serdaigle, Lovegood ! S'exclama Flitwick, vexé.

_Je suis pour la réunification des Maisons. Et puis, Neville est à Gryffondor, je me dois d'être loyale.

Ce dernier rougit tandis que Minerva levait les yeux au ciel. Elle avait pourtant dit à Dumbledore que laisser Luna faire cela, relevait de la folie mais non, le directeur semblait tout à fait décidé à en faire une commentatrice. Elle comprenait en voyant ses yeux embués qu'il avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il passerait un bon moment.

_Continuez Miss.

_Bien. Malheureusement, un Cognard fait perdre la balle à Katie.

_Le Souaffle, Miss Lovegood.

_Evidemment le Souaffle. Et c'est Davies qui le rattrape. Il s'avance vers les buts des Gryffondors. Mais que vois-je? Ce n'est pas Ronald Weasley mais Cormac McLaggen qui défend les buts rouges et or. Serais-ce à cause de la réaction de Ron en apprenant la relation qu'entretennait Ginny et Harry qu'Harry l'a mis sur le banc de touche? Peut-être Harry l'a éliminé pour pouvoir vivre son amour avec Ginny? Professeurs, vous devriez fouiller le château? Sait-on jamais? Ah non, fausse alerte, je le vois près des gradins. Salut Ron! Que disais-je déjà, Professeur?

_Vous étiez censés commenter ce match Miss Lovegood et non pas la relation de vos camarades? S'exclama Minerva, hystérique.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je disais qu'ils allaient si bien ensemble.

_Miss Lovegood, c'est la dernière fois s'écria la vieille dame.

_Bien. Mais vous trouvez aussi non, professeur ?

Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le match tant il était hilare face aux commentaires de Luna. Elle était totalement barge. La plupart de ses camarades était dans le même état, aussi bien dans les gradins qu'au sein des deux équipes. Il fut interpellé par une lueur dorée qui virevoltait près de lui. Il la poursuivit sans attendre alors que l'attrapeur des Serdaigles, une jeune fille nommée Blocklehurst le talonnait. Ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, à égale arme. Cependant, le jeune Potter était plus agile, d'une légère embardée, il réussit à évincer sa camarade, de faire une feinte de Wronski. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le Vif d'Or et Bibine siffla, annonçant la fin du match. Des cris s'élevèrent de toute part du côté des Gryffondor. Le jeune Potter atterrit à peine que déjà Ginny était dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant que son équipe au complet ne lui tombe dessus. Il les laissa pour se diriger vers Drago qui lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule.

_Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance Potter.

_Mon équipe s'en est bien sorti.

_Tu avais déjà fait le plus gros du travail sourit ce dernier.

Harry sourit avant de rejoindre Cormac et de le féliciter.

_Bon jeu Cormac.

_Merci Harry.

Hermione arriva et enlaça le jeune brun.

_Tu as été génial.

_Nous aurions été meilleur avec un meilleur gardien soupira Harry en la contemplant.

Elle soupira avant d'opiner.

_Je sais. Mais je t'assure Harry qu'il ne le voulait pas.

_Laisses Mione.

_Je dois y aller. Félicitations encore Harry! Lui sourit-elle avant de rejoindre son petit ami, furieux qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

oOo

Une fois le stade désert, le jeune Potter s'assit et profita du silence alors que le crépuscule n'était plus loin. C'était un moment qu'il appréciait, comme s'il était entre deux temps. Obnubilé par sa vue, il ne remarqua par le nouvel arrivant.

_Belle vue n'est-ce pas ?

Cette voix grave le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne sourit en voyant Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'installa à ses côtés, regardant le château sous les derniers rayons de cette journée.

_Oui. C'est calme et apaisant.

_Pourquoi ne pas faire la fête avec ceux de ta maison ?

_J'y allais justement lorsque j'ai aperçu cette vue. Je voulais en profiter un court instant.

Le vieil homme opina lentement, compréhensible. Il eut un moment de silence que personne ne souhaita compromettre avant que le directeur ne s'exprime de nouveau.

_Tu as bien joué.

_C'était surtout un travail d'équipe sourit le jeune Potter avant de reporter son attention vers le ciel. Mais nous aurions pu être meilleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir de lassitude.

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure revêche. Dumbledore le contempla, cherchant une manière sage d'aborder les choses.

_Cela me rappelle une histoire. Un élève de cette école jouissait d'une certaine notoriété lorsqu'il tomba amoureux d'une élève qui partageait les mêmes sentiments. Cet amour réciproque, ils ont décidés de faire un bout de chemin ensemble…

_Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont sortis ensemble ? Plaisanta le jeune brun, taquin et amusé par la tournure de sa phrase.

_Oui mais ma tournure est plus savante.

_Etes-vous toujours au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Pourdlard?

_Ce qu'il se passe en ces lieux, entre chacun de ses habitants est un secret, naturellement tout le monde est au courant.

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. C'était l'une des premières phrases que lui avait adressé le directeur lors de sa première année. Il venait de sauver le professeur Rogue d'une attaque d'Accromantula, une farce des jumeaux Weasley. Il avait cru que personne ne le saurait. Mais dès le lendemain, la nouvelle s'était répandu. La voix du vieil homme le ramena à leur conversation.

-Heureux, il n'avait pas pensé que son meilleur ami en souffrirait. Leurs disputes devinrent violentes, eux qui pourtant ne s'étaient jamais embrouillés. Ce ne fut lorsque la jeune fille découvrit la cause du malaise, qu'elle sut le désamorcer. Le jeune homme agissait ainsi de peur de perdre son ami. Mais je me plais à croire qu'il craignait également de voir son ami souffrir.

_Que souhaitez-vous me faire comprendre?

_Tout simplement, mon ami, que si Mr Weasley agit ainsi de peur...

_Que je la fasse souffrir.

Dumbledore acquiesça. Un silence s'installa laissant au jeune Potter le temps de songer à ses paroles. Le directeur se leva et commença à s'en aller lorsque Harry le retint en lui disant :

_Merci Professeur. Je serais cependant curieux de savoir qui était cet ami jaloux?

Le vieil homme sourit.

_Un homme que tu ne connais que trop bien vu que c'est ton parrain.

Et il partit laissant un Harry, réjoui. Sans le savoir, Dumbledore venait de lui donner une raison d'embêter le vieux maraudeur pour des décennies.


	19. Une ténébreuse fratrie

Les septièmes années attendaient devant les portes des cachots que la classe précédente en sorte. Les conversations allaient bon train. Lorsque les sixièmes années Gryffondor/ Serdaigle apparurent, le jeune Potter vit arriver Ginny devant lui et l'accueillit d'un sourire. Elle s'approcha de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser tendrement, tout à fait consciente du regard noir que devait leur lancer son frère derrière elle. Son petit ami, comprenant son manège, y répondit activement, ravi de cette initiative. Il la rapprocha de lui, enserrant fermement sa taille, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas la voir partir. D'habitude, ils n'étaient pas si démonstratifs mais les circonstances les y forçaient. La jeune fille mit fin à leur baiser à bout de souffle avant de déposer son front contre le torse de son petit ami. Des sourires s'affichaient sur la plupart des visages et certains commentaires taquins s'élevaient de toute part.

_Il fallait que je le fasse murmura-t-elle, sa voix étoufée par la robe du jeune homme .

Il lui releva le menton, se voulant rassurant avant de caresser sa joue.

_Cela ne m'a pas déplu.

Elle ne put retenir un rire avant de jouer le jeu.

_ Nous poursuivrons ce soir.

_Cela me paraît parfaitement concevable, Pumpkin.

Elle rajusta sa cravate, lissant ses épaules puis se retourna, saluant au passage quelques élèves de septième année. Elle passa devant son frère et ajouta sans un regard vers lui :

_Tu ne saurais y mettre un terme, Weasley.

Rogue vint les chercher, arborant toujours ce même air n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait assisté à la scène précédente. Ce ne fut qu'une fois entré en classe, que ce dernier tortura ses jeunes élèves.

_ Potter, si vous vous sentez incapable de retenir vos hormones, je me ferais un plaisir de trouver une potion qui y remédiera. L'exhibitionnisme n'est pas toléré dans cette école Potter, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

_Contrairement à vous, j'ai les moyens d'être exhibitionniste maugréa le jeune Potter.

_Retenue, Potter.

Harry allait répliquer lorsque le jeune Malefoy le retenue était largement suffisante, inutile de rajouter une exclusion. Surtout que Lily ne verra pas tout cela de bon oeil. Dans la mesure où Rogue était le meilleur ami de sa mère, il allait devoir se tenir à carreau et se contenter d'une retenue.

_Je devais voir Ginny soupira Harry, en serrant les poings.

_Tu aurais dû y penser plus tôt, Bêta, s'exclama Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune Potter l'avait toujours dit, sa meilleure amie était une parfaite réplique de sa propre mère. C'était à se demander si elles n'étaient pas liées. Cependant, sur ce coup-là, elle n'avait pas tort, il aurait dû se impulsivité !

oOo

Dans la salle commune, ce soir-là, il rencontra Ginny qui venait juste de terminer les cours avant de rejoindre les cachots. Elle semblait ravie de l'avoir pour elle cette nuit et fut donc déçue d'apprendre qu'il avait préféré Rogue à elle.

_Crois-moi Pumpkin, si j'avais vraiment le choix, tu n'irais nulle sans moi. Mais Rogue possède une arme de choix dont tu es dépourvue...Ma mère. Il suffirait que je fasse un écart pour que Lily Evans ne débarque à Poudlard et ne me réduise en cendre.

_Dans ce cas, vas-y. Je préfère être privée de toi une soirée plutôt que toute une vie.

_Tu serais incapable de te passer de moi, de toute façon.

Déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle grognait, il s'élança jusqu'aux cachots. Rogue l'attendait de pied ferme, une douzaine de chaudron en piteux état. Sa retenue consisterait à récurer ces chaudrons jusqu'à ce que son reflet apparaissent sur ceux-là. Autant dire qu'un long et éreintant travail l'attendait. Il pourrait toujours maudire sa mère pour avoir un tel ami ou son père pour lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs ou Dumbledore pour avoir engagé un tel tortionnaire. Il pourrait aussi pester contre la mauvaise foi de Ron qui avait amené Ginny à l'embrasser devant Rogue ou Ginny pour embrasser divinement bien et l'empêcher ainsi de penser rationnellement. Par exemple, sur le fait de savoir si Rogue était derrière lui ou non lorsqu'il passait du bon temps avec sa petite amie. Il était près de minuit lorsqu'il finit enfin. Les doigts endolories, le dos en compote. Il ne pensa qu'à une chose, le fabuleux lit qui l'attendrait dans son dortoir. Il tomberait comme une masse pour sûre. Il se rendit dans la salle commune en traînant des pieds. Les coulois du château étaient silencieux, quasiment désert, si ce n'était quelques fantômes batifolant ou bien d'autres marmonnant. Il réussit à esquiver Peeves qui signifier dans tout le château sa présence. La nuit était claire. Une magnifique pleine lune laissait ses rayons traverser les hautes fenêtres, caressant du bout des doigts la peau du jeune homme. Il pensa alors à son ami, Lupin, qui devait souffrir quelque part, soutenus par son père et Sirius, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait en cette période. Il leur avait dit, vouloir en être mais tous s'y étaient opposés, arguant que c'était bien trop dangereux. Il était un animagi mais cela seul Ron, Drago et Hermione le savaient. Ils l'avait entraîné, l'y avait aidé durant le long processus que cela nécessitait lors de la cinquième année et il avait réussi. Un superbe loup était venu vers lui, dominant par sa posture, fascinant par sa monture. Il avait les yeux d'un vert emeraude, profond à l'égard de ceux de son propriétaire comme l'avait souligné sa meilleure amie. Pour l'instant, il ne souhaitait en informer personne. Mais, un jour, il voudrait également apporté son aide à Lupin.

En arrivant, dans la Salle Commune, il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver encore animé. Certains élèves de Gryffondor terminaient leurs devoirs majoritairement des septièmes années. Mais ce soir-là, il fut surpris de ne trouver aucun membre de sa bande. Ils étaient peu probable qu'ils soient dans le dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan, épuisé. Ses paupières closes, il commençait à être à des lieux lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame ne s'ouvrit, l'obligeant à entrouvrir les yeux. En voyant ses yeux rougies, il fut sur pied en un instant, inquiet à son tour. Il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il l'avait sentit dès son arrivée dans leur Salle Commune.

_Que se passe-t-il Hermione?

_Ecoutes, je te prierais de ne pas paniquer. Ginny est à l'infirmerie...

Le jeune homme sentit la terre lui glisser sous les pieds à cette simple annonce. Il avait dû mal entendre. Elle allait parfaitement bien quelques heures à peine.

_Quoi? Qu'a-t-elle?

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il secouait sa meilleure amie assez brusquement. A cette question, elle ne put retenir une grimace. Il lui avait empoigné les épaules.

_C'est Ron, Harry.

A cela, ce fut comme si une vague de colère s'éprenait de tout son corps, de tous ses membres. Une vague incontrôlable qui tentait d'abattre une à une tous les moyens qu'il avait entrepris pour la canaliser.

_Que lui a-t-il fait ? Cracha-t-il, les dents serrés. Ses jointures blanchirent progressivement.

_Cela s'est passé si vite. Un moment, ils se disputaient puis l'autre,leurs baguettes étaient dégainés. Ils ont commencé à se battre. Drago et moi avons tenté de les en empêcher mais rien n'a suffit. Nous pensions que cela resterait un futile duel mais les sorts sont devenus plus dangereux et c'est là où Ron a hurlé…

Elle se tut, essayant de ménager le jeune Potter, de trouver les mots qui calmeraient le jeu mais il n'y en avait aucun. Elle même avait du mal à comprendre les actes de son petit ami. Voyant la détresse remplacer peu à peu la colère de son ami, elle déclara en relevant courageusement les yeux.

_Sectumsempra, Harry.

Le jeune Potter n'attendit pas une seconde avant de s'élancer dans le dédale des couloirs, déambulant la plupart des escaliers comme aveuglés par sa propre crainte. Il connaissait ce sort. Un stupide tour inventé par Rogue qu'il avait appris l'année dernière. Les membres de sa bande étaient le seul à le connaître et ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais l'utiliser à mauvais escient. Ron ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir. Sa petite soeur aurait pu mourir. Ginny aurait pu crever. Il ne sentait même pas Hermione derrière lui, s'il ne percevait pas son souffle court. Il rentra brusquement à l'infirmerie, inconscient des partients endormis. Il jeta un regard alentour avant de reconnaître la chevelure blonde de son meilleur ami.

_Mr Potter… commença l'infirmière.

Mais Harry ne fit guère attention et se dirigea derrière le paravent. Dumbledore, McGonagall se tenaient à quelques pas du lit alors que de l'autre côté, bien trop près de sa petite amie, Ron lui tenait la main. Son regard se posa alors sur la forme passive qui était le centre de toutes les attentions et il la vit, éveillée bien qu'extrêmement pâle. Le regard légèrement vitreux, cela n'empêcha qu'elle l'accueillit d'un large sourire. Il accourut vers elle, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune séquelle. Avant de s'agenouiller près d'elle et de lui prendre la main.

_Pourquoi tant de rides sur ce si beau visage?

Elle plaisantait. Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter en de telles circonstances?

_Tout va bien Harry, poursuivit-elle. Drago connaissait le contre sort.

_J'aurais pu le trouver plus vite si je n'avais pas si mauvaise mémoire. Excuses moi Ginny.

_Tu me sauves la vie et tu t'excuses. Où est donc passé notre vil Serpentard?

Le jeune Potter se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui adressa un regard empli de reconnaissance. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait pas été là? Comment aurait-il pu se regarder en face? Il aurait dû être là pour la protéger. C'était son rôle. Non, cette fois, il n'était pas en droit de culpabiliser. C'était la faute d'un autre. Un autre qui aurait dû être tout autant son protecteur puisqu'il partageait son sang. Il aurait dû la protéger et non la condamner. Une colère sourde s'empara du jeune brun en voyant sa main touchée celle de sa petite amie. Il la retira aussitôt avant de pointer sa baguette vers le jeune rouquin désarmé.

_Je t'interdis de la toucher. Je t'interdis ne serait que de t'approcher d'elle! Hurla le jeune brun, prêt à s'en servir.

_Harry...commença Dumbledore.

_Tu vas me le payer Ron tu peux en être sûre que je n'aurais de cesse de te traquer jusqu'à te dépecer de mes propres mains.

_Ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais...J'avais voulu lui faire payer...

Le rouquin se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce sans qu'aucune âme présente ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Le jeune Potter s'avança vers lui, prêt à poursuivre alors que Drago tentait de le retenir. Soudain, Hermione apparut devant lui interdisant de faire un pas de plus.

_Ecartes toi Hermione.

_Harry, écoutes moi, laisses le. Voir sa soeur ainsi est une assez grande punition.

_Il a faillit la tuer s'écria Harry.

_Potter, j'ai d'autres patients. Veuillez cesser ce manège s'exclama Pomfresh en accourant.

_C'était sa soeur bon sang! Sa soeur! Poursuivit Harry, hors de lui.

_Je le sais...Je le hais déjà suffisament mais s'il te plaît...Laisses le.

Les larmes de la jeune fille l'ébranlèrent. Elle en était venue à haïr son propre petit ami. Il jeta un vague regard vers la personne gémissant derrière elle, avant d'entendre sa voix, plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée, s'élevait de derrière lui.

_S'il te plait baisses cette baguette Harry.

Les intonations fébriles eurent raison de lui, et il revint à quelques pas vers elle.

_J'aurais dû être là, Pumpkin...

_Non tu méritais une sacrée punition pour avoir osé défier Rogue plaisanta-t-elle.

Il sourit doucement avant de caresser la chevelure de la rouquine.

_Vos parents seront prévenus Miss Weasley dès ce soir. Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger veuillez ramener Mr Weasley dans son dortoir s'enquit McGonagall avant de se tourner vers le jeune Potter.

_D'ordinaire, je ne cautionnerais pas de tels actes mais exceptionnellement, je vous accorde vingt point. J'aurais bien aimé en faire de même, croyez moi.

Harry opina, légèrement amusée alors qu'un rire s'élevait de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Avant de sortir à son tour, Dumbledore se tourna vers son jeune ami, las:

_Laisses lui du temps. Mr Weasley est parfois borné mais il reconnaît toujours ses torts.

_Je ne crois pas que Sirius aurait fait cela, professeur.

_Sirius et Mr Wealsey sont bien différents.

Mais le jeune Potter continua sa tirade comme dément. Ginny caressa sa joue, tentant de le rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Il tenait sa main comme si elle était son seul point d'accroche.

_Sirius a accepté ma mère car c'était le meilleur ami de mon père. Ron était supposé être mon meilleur ami.

Dumbledore opina avant de quitter à son tour l'infirmerie. Le jeune Potter se glissa près de sa petite amie, lui permettant de se reposer contre lui. Elle n'en demanda pas davantage. Elle était si froide...Si faible...Comme si elle allait la quitter d'un moment à l'autre. Il la serra plus fortement que jamais.

_Excuses moi mon ange. Pardonnes moi de n'avoir pas été là.

Il caressa du bout de son nez la tempe de la jeune fille, humant sa fragrance de peur de la perdre indéfiniment.

_Pardonnes moi de n'avoir pas su renier mes sentiments. Tu serais encore...

Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement, serrant tout contre elle, la main du jeune homme.

_Ne dis pas cela, Harry. Nous ne faisons rien de mal...J'ai besoin de toi...Besoin de t'avoir près de moi...J'en deviendrais folle.

_Sshh, mon coeur, calmes toi murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle passa un doigt sur sa mâchoire, le rapprochant davantage d'elle, approfondissant leur baiser. Il la sentait faible, épuisée. Elle devait se reposer, reprendre ses esprits. Il la relâcha lentement avant de reprendre, fourrageant dans les prunelles de la jeune fille.

_J'ai tout autant besoin de toi. Tu es la plus belle part de moi-même, Pumpkin.

Les traits de la jeune fille se détendirent. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés sous le fabuleux clair de lune. Une sorte de bulle les protégeait de l'extérieur, des assauts de ceux qui espéraient les voir séparés. Ils étaient dans ce monde, connu par eux seuls qui leur permettait de croire qu'ils étaient invincibles, qu'à deux, les ténèbres ne sauraient les approcher. L'amour avait cela de réjouissant. L'insouciance suprême et l'assurance éternelle que jamais rien ne saurait entraver leur route. La délicate sensation que leur futur ne pouvait se concevoir qu'à deux.


	20. Ma citrouille bien aimée

Le mois de Février fut bien vite arrivée, amenant dans son sillage l'engouement et la détestation prévue par la communauté sorcière. Déjà Pré-au-Lard se mettait aux couleurs purpurines, propres à la saison. Une ambiance plus légère semblait flotter alentour, envoûtant parfois les plus sceptiques. Cette naïve euphorie avait pour principal avantage de réchauffer les plus indomptables, lassant les plus assidus. Cette enthousiasme avait pour mérite d'apporter une audace inconnue aux plus hésitants et un répit aux plus méfiants.

Les élèves de Poudlard eurent le plaisir de voir, à leur réveil ce matin-là, les affiches annonçant la date de la prochaine excursion dans la ville la plus proche. Des mots simples pour une information de taille : _Sortie à Pré-au-lard. 14 Février à 10H30. Autorisation obligatoire. _Sûrement du fait de Rusard. Les élèves lui avaient prêtés un moment une relation avec Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire. Après tout, il s'agissait de deux êtres particulièrement acariâtres. Cette hypothèse ne paraissait donc pas si invraisemblable.

A peine deux jours après l'incident qui l'y avait mené, Mrs Pomfresh autorisa Ginny à sortir de l'infirmerie, constatant qu'elle se portait on ne pouvait mieux. Apprêtée, elle quitta la salle, retrouvant son petit ami, devant les portes. Ce dernier la débarrassa de ces affaires malgré ses protestations, soutenant sa taille, appréciant son contact. Son odeur l'embauma lentement, l'envoûtant totalement. Passant devant une de ces affiches, il fixa son regard sur les hautes et magnifiques baies vitrés du merveilleux château avant de s'enquérir, comme s'il commentait la météo.

_M'accompagnerais-tu à la sortie de Pré-au-lard?

Il tourna son regard juste à temps pour capturer le sien, appréciant l'éclat d'amusement qui y brillait à l'instant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres qu'il souhaitait tant effleurer en l'instant.

_Ce sera avec plaisir, Harry.

Elle exauça ses prières en s'élévant juste assez pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. Il en apprécia la saveur un moment avant de se resaisir et d'y mettre fin. Elle avait le don de lui faire oublier ce qui pouvait les entourer, le rendant inattentif. Durant leur ascension, ils tombèrent sur Neville, Seamus et Dean qui s'enquirent de suite de la santé de leur chère amie.

_Comment vas-tu? Commença Londubat.

_As-tu besoin de quelque chose? Continua Finnigan.

_Es-tu complètement rétablie? Conclut Thomas.

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son petit ami qui maugréa légèrement intérieurement avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses amis,provoquant leur rougissements.

_Vous êtes adorables les garçons mais je vais très bien. Et un chevalier servant s'est déjà dévoué pour répondre aux moindres de mes désirs s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant sa place, contre le torse de son petit ami.

_A votre service, Princesse approuva Harry.

Lesdits garçons rirent face à tant de simagrées avant que Dean, oubliant leur différent, ne s'approche du jeune Potter. Il le regarda un long moment avant de lui tendre sa main.

_Sans rancune

_Aucune répondit Harry en finalisant d'une poigne sûre et déterminée.

oOo

Elle s'installa sur le divan, appréciant la chaleur qui se diffusait dans l'âtre et se lovant contre son petit ami. Elle percevait sa respiration lente, son odeur légèrement boisé et se fit la réflexion qu'elle pourrait crever là, qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Elle pourrait même envisager d'avoir bien vaincue.

_Je suis désolé murmura le jeune homme, pour que leur conversation n'appartienne qu'à eux dans cette salle commune habitée.

_De quoi penses-tu devoir t'excuser? Avoir tenu la baguette de mon frère ou m'avoir conféré une telle insubordination? Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait souri, adorant son cynisme. Mais sa vie avait été en jeu. Il en aurait fallu de si peu pour qu'il la perde, pour qu'elle se vide de son sang. Il n'osa laisser son imagination aller plus loin. Il se contenta de soupirer, la serrant davantage contre lui.

_Je vais bien Harry. Et je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai été tout aussi fautive que lui dans cette histoire.

_Comment peux-tu justifier ce qu'il a fait? S'indigna-t-il véhément, s'attirant quelques regards extérieurs.

_ C'est mon frère. Et il m'aime même s'il a une drôle de façon de le montrer. Je ne lui tiens pas rigueur de ce qu'il m'a fait. Je lui en veux de tout faire pour détruire notre relation.

Un silence suivit ses paroles, un de ces silences réconfortant, agréables où il n'est nécessaire que de se complaindre.

_Tu devrais parler à Hermione, Pumpkin. Elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est avec ton frère. Drago l'a trouvé en larmes hier derrière la tapisserie du sixième étage.

La jeune fille leva soudainement les yeux vers lui, interloquée:

_Comment ça?

_Il t'a blessé, Pumpkin. A ses yeux, elle ne peut pas rester avec un gars, capable de faire ça à sa propre soeur.

_Je ne veux pas être la cause de leur séparation. Et...Pourquoi as-tu l'air d'approuver cette situation?

_Je n'approuverais jamais quelque chose qui briserait ma soeur. Mais il s'agit de sa vie, jamais je n'interferais là-dedans à moins qu'elle me le demande.

Sa petite amie acquiesça, sachant parfaitement que par ses paroles, son petit ami condamnait son frère.

_Drago et moi nous relayons pour lui remonter le moral se sentit obliger d'ajouter d'Harry, face à l'air coupable de sa jeune amie.

_Cela ne m'étonne d'aucun de vous deux. J'espère juste que cela s'arrangera.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur son front pour l'apaiser et caressa ses cheveux dans un rythme régulier.

Plus tard, Hermione s'engouffra dans la Salle commune, réchauffant ses mains en les frottant l'une contre l'autre. Elle eut un sourire en voyant ses deux amis tendrement enlacés.

_Ginny, tu es sortie. Comment vas-tu? S'enquit-elle, la mine soudainement inquiète.

_Très bien. Prête à sortir de ce château maugréa la jeune fille.

_Ton souhait est exaucé avec la sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard répliqua Hermione.

La jeune Weasley vit sous les airs fières de son amie, une profonde douleur qu'elle tentait de faire passer, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Ginny savait que si elle en parlait ouvertement, son amie se braquerait et fuirait. Avant qu' un autre plan ne se forme dans son esprit, Harry avait déjà pris les devants, la surprenant comme d'ordinaire.

_A ce propos, douce et adorable Mione, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma deuxième petite amie le temps d'une journée ?

_Quoi? S'exclama ladite Mione, interdite.

_Je ne peux choisir entre les deux femmes de ma vie alors si aucune d'entre elles ne voit d'inconvénients, j'aimerais vous avoir toutes les deux, le temps d'une journée?

_Exceptionnellement et compte tenu de ma partenaire dans cette affaire, j'en serais ravie.

Hermione nia lentement, amusée tout de même.

_Non, c'est la Saint Valentin. Je ne viendrais pas mais je remercie Merlin d'avoir des amis comme vous.

_Hermione... commença le jeune Potter.

La jeune Granger leva la main ne le laissant pas poursuivre. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front en lui tenant le menton.

_Merci petit frère. Mais cette journée vous est réservée. Profites-en...modérement.

Elle se leva, faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille à leur côté avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

Le jeune Potter la suivit des yeux un long moment, prêt à massacrer Ronald Weasley. Il sentit une caresse sur sa mâchoire qui le força à reporter son attention sur deux prunelles d'un marron si profond.

_Je déteste la voir comme ça répondit-il comme à une question muette posait par la jeune fille.

_Moi aussi. Mais je suis certaine que cela va s'arranger répliqua-t-elle, pleine d'optimisme.

oOo

Les volatiles bourdonnèrent dans la Grande Salle, rendant toute conversation impossible. Paradoxalement, c'était ce brouhaha de conversation qui accueillit tout nouvel arrivant. Dumbledore paraissait s'amuser particulièrement en cette journée, souriant plus que de coutume et chantonnant gaiement, ce qui avait le don d'agacer profondément Rogue. Cette ambiance le rendait morose. Et la plupart des Serpentard suivait cette humeur. A la table des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. En voyant les lettres que recevaient son petit ami, elle se permit de poser sa main sur la cuisse dudit garçon, glissant à son oreille, quelques mots d'une férocité effrayante.

_Souris à une seule de ses filles, chérie, et il se pourrait que tu n'y survives pas.

Hermione ne put retenir son rire en entendant cela alors que le jeune Potter pâlissait considérablement. Cependant, son inquiétude fit place à une sourde colère lorsqu'il vit que sa petite amie n'en menait pas plus large. Il raffermit sa poigne sur la hanche de sa petite amie avant de lui susurrer:

_Sache que c'est réciproque, Pumpkin.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, le rassurant légèrement avant de retourner à son courrier. Elle vit celles de Neville, Seamus, Colin, sourit à celle de Dean et perdit tout amusement en voyant que la dernière provenait de Ron. Il était à quelques lieux d'elle, la tête plongée dans son bol. Il releva à peine le regard vers elle, pour voir qu'elle le fixait avant de détourner les yeux, retournant à sa léthargie. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe lentement, ne voulant pas alerter Harry sur la situation. Son petit ami était imprévisible et elle ne voulait pas lui donner une raison de l'être davantage.

Petite soeur,

Il peut paraître ironique de commencer cette lettre ainsi, après ce qu'il s'est passé. A dire vrai, je n'ai rien voulu de cela. En réalité, je te vois toujours comme ma petite soeur, Gin. La gamine qui me traînait dans les pattes, plus jeune. Celle que j'étais censé protéger. J'ignorais juste qu'un jour que ce soit de moi, qu'on doive te protéger. J'ai été stupide, complètement aveugle.

En écrivant cette lettre, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un lâche fini parce qu'il aurait été plus simple d'aller te voir, de te le dire de vive voix. Quoique je ne suis pas certain qu'on te laisserait t'approcher. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Il t'aime et il a toujours eu tendance à surprotéger les gens qu'il aime. A dire vrai, j'ignore s'il t'aime. Je ne veux pas voir ce couple que je n'ai jamais imaginé. Tu es ma soeur, il est mon frère. Vous n'êtes pas censés être ensemble.

Mais si tu l'as choisi et s'il t'a choisi, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire.

Pardonnes moi juste petite soeur de toutes mes erreurs. Pardonnes moi de t'avoir blessé.

Je t'aime.

Ron.

La vue de la jeune fille se flouta un moment. Elle ne percevait que vaguement les mots qu'elle relisait pour la énième fois mais n'osait relever les yeux. Elle tenta de faire bonne figure, rangeant la lettre dans son enveloppe, avalant difficilement la boule qui obstruait sa gorge et prit une cuillère de porridge pour se changer les esprits. Elle lui avait en réalité déjà pardonné. C'était son frère, aussi stupide soit-il. Elle l'aimait aussi idiote soit-elle. Elle lui pardonnerait. Dans cette missive, il exprimait en des mots simples son malaise. Leur relation pouvait lui paraître déroutante. Elle le concevait. Mais de là, à la blesser, elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était du passé, elle ne voulait pas s'y attarder. Rester à convaincre le jeune homme à ses côtés qui en ce moment était prit d'un fou rire en lisant une de ses lettres.

_ La raison de cette hilarité? S'enquit Hermione, blasée.

Pour réponse, il leur lut la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Riry d'amour,

Tes yeux verts si brillants font palpiter mon cœur. Tes cheveux ébouriffés me font rêver. J'aimerais que notre amour puisse éclater au grand jour. Je t'attendrais ce soir, ma patacitrouille adorée.

Ton Chocogrenouille Dragounet préféré.

La tablée le suivit dans son hilarité alors que l'auteur de la missive, leur envoyait des baisers de la table des Serpentards, provoquant le grognement de ladite tablée. Il leur répondit d'un grognement carnassier qui eut le mérite de leur fermer leur clapet pour un moment. Fier de son petit coup chez les Rouge et Ors, il perdit pied lorsqu'il vit que le courrier qu'il tenait à la main venait de sa supposée fiancée. Elle n'était pas descendue ce matin, les honorant nullement de sa présence. Heureux de ne pas avoir à affronter son regard, il se voyait obliger de se remémorer sa présence quelque part dans le château. Il hésita un moment, le doigt glissant sur l'ouverture avant que sa curiosité ne l'emporte et qu'il ne succombe à celle-ci. L'écriture féminine et penchée se découvrit soudainement sous ses yeux.

Drago,

Je finis par t'écrire à défaut de pouvoir te parler de vive voix. Tu me refuses ce privilège, j'espère que tu auras la décence d'au moins lire ces quelques mois. Tu sembles croire que je désire cette union, mieux encore, que j'en suis la cause. Saches que tu es la dernière personne avec qui je marierais sur cette terre s'il n'en était que de mon ressort. Mais ma vie ne m'a jamais appartenu. Je suis le faire valoir de mes parents, l'objet fétiche. C'est pourquoi, nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation. Ce que je cherchais tant Drago en venant de trouver, c'était un soutien ou que sais-je? J'ai tellement voulu croire que tu étais dans une détresse similaire à la mienne que j'ai eu l'audace de penser qu'on en sortirait...amis? Quelque chose de ce genre. J'ai été naïve, tu me l'as assez fait comprendre. Mais les faits sont là Malefoy. Que tu le veuilles ou non, dans quelques mois, je serais ta femme. A toi de faire de moi une alliée.

J'attends de tes nouvelles. Fais un effort Malefoy.

Pansy.

Il froissa la missive d'une poigne, grinçant des dents. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr sa supposée fiancée.

oOo

Il tint fermement la main de la jeune fille, profondément enchanté de pouvoir faire cela en public. Avec Lauren, tout était si compliqué. A des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, il était difficile de "côtoyer" véritablement une personne. C'était entretenir une relation avec son hibou ou sa cheminée plutôt qu'avec un humain. Ce genre de relation, Harry en avait assez donné. Il voulait de la simplicité. Il voulait Ginny. Il rapprocha son siège du sien, la déroutant légèrement et appréciant son malaise car il en était la cause. Pour calmer les battements effrenés de son coeur, elle jeta un vague regard alentour, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux personnes installées chez Mrs Piedoddue. Majoritairement des élèves de Poudlard, elle sourit à quelques uns avant qu'une caresse la force à apprécier le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il avait une personnalité étonnante, différente de celles des autres. C'était peut-être naïf de dire cela de cette manière mais cela n'était que vérité. Peut-être était-elle la seule à voir cette différence? Peut-être étais-ce son amour pour lui qui faisait qu'elle le voyait ainsi? Peu importait à dire vrai, elle était juste heureuse qu'il soit ainsi. Sur cette pensée, elle se pencha lentement vers lui, saisissant tendrement ses lèvres. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa joue et elle ne put retenir un sourire intérieure. Définitivement différent.

Terminant leurs boissons, le jeune homme paya l'addition à la grande gêne de la jeune fille qui détestait ce genre d'attention. Il était vrai qu'elle trouvait cela charmant mais cela n'en restait pas moins terriblement gênant. Il ne cessait d'arguer que ce qui était à lui, était à elle. Ce genre de phrase sonnait étrangement. Comme s'ils étaient déjà...mariés...C'était stupide d'avoir ce genre de réflexions. Ils n'étaient qu'adolescents. Flânant dans les diverses boutiques, ils tombèrent sur Drago qui marchait en contresens, déambulant plus qu'autre chose, plongé profondément dans ses pensées. Le scrutant minutieusement, il finit par le héler.

_Mon Berty Crochu préféré! s'exclama Harry. Merci pour ta lettre !

Ce dernier sursauta à l'entente de cette interpellation avant de jouer le jeu, en assénant une bourade à son ami.

_Ma patacitrouille à moi!

_D'où viens-tu? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu quitté le château.

Le jeune homme prit un air de conspirateur avant de regarder théatralement à gauche et à droite, amusant grandement Ginny avant de se pencher vers eux.

_Je suis là incognito.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui asséner une tape sur l'arrière du crâne, blasé. Drago s'insurgea, ébahi.

_Tu viens de me frapper, Potter?

_Cesses de faire l'idiot, pour une fois.

_Qui fait l'idiot? Espèce d'hippogriffes sans cervelles.

Ginny intervient avant qu'une querelle ne débute entre ses très matures amis.

_Je t'avoue être horriblement jalouse, Malefoy reprit Ginny.

_Et pourquoi, mini-Wistiti?

_Tu dragues mon petit ami soupira-t-elle, défaitiste.

_Tu as tout faux, Weasley. En réalité, tu sors avec mon petit ami.

_Franchement Ginny, Malefoy n'aurait pas été mon premier choix s'exclama Harry tout sourire.

_Tu serais honoré de me côtoyer! Rugit Malefoy.

_Tu le charries même! Intervint une nouvelle fois, la jeune rouquine faisant mine de bouder.

Harry la barricada soudainement contre lui, plongeant son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille où il déposa une myriade de baisers. Elle ne put retenir un rire lorsque le souffle de Harry la chatouilla. Tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, elle posa un baiser rapide et chaste sur ses lèvres.

_Tu es pardonné murmura-t-elle.

_Ravi de te l'entendre dire, Pumpkin.

_Joyeuse Saint Valentin, mon amour poursuivit-elle sur le même ton, sans pouvoir retenir ses rougissements face au surnom qu'elle employait à son égard.

_Joyeuse Saint Valentin, mon ange reprit-il, amusé.

Elle eut un sourire avant de détourner les yeux, se souvenant soudain de la présence d'une tierce personne. Celle-ci semblait avoir tout bonnement disparu.

_Drago a joué dans la subtilité pour une fois. Cela ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal s'enquit le jeune Potter, non sans être inquiet.

_Pansy lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs? L'interrogea la jeune fille en lui faisant face.

_En l'espèce, il semble être le plus fautif des deux. Je lui en reparlerais. Maintenant pourrais-tu me dire la cause de ton trouble ce matin? S'enquit-il.

_De quoi parles-tu? Répondit-elle, tentant d'éviter son regard.

_De ce que tu fais à l'instant, rétorqua-t-il, heureux qu'elle sache si mal mentir.

_J'étais juste fatigué.

_Faux. Sinon tu ne baisserais pas la tête en cet instant pour dissimuler que tu te mords la lèvre inférieure.

Relevant la tête stupéfaite, elle ne sut dissimuler son air surpris.

_Depuis quand me connais-tu si bien? Demanda-t-elle.

_Depuis que j'ai compris que je t'aimais.

C'était généralement le moment où elle fondait, où il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi et elle redeviendrait la gamine stupide et naïve, totalement amoureuse de lui.

_Ce n'est rien Harry, permets moi juste de terminer avant de t'énerver.

_Tu me connais, je ne suis absolument pas comme cela.

_Bien sûre, me voilà la Reine mère.

_Tu es bien ma reine, Pumpkin.

_Je t'aime Harry.

_Confies-toi à moi.

Elle eut un soupir avant de commencer en affrontant son regard émeraude. Un délicieux regard aux teintes uniques.

_Ron m'a envoyé une lettre pour la Saint-Valentin, s'excusant de sa déplorable attitude et...il avait l'air si désolé...

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Un de ses silences gênant, horriblement ennuyant où chacun des parties cherchait ses mots en espérant entendre une réponse favorable de l'autre. Le genre de silence après une demande de mariage non désirée ou une rupture à sens unique.

_Et tu vas lui pardonner.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une assertion. Elle se contenta d'opiner lentement, attendant la réaction de son petit ami qu'elle savait imprévisible. Il la jaugea un long moment avant de s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle mit du temps à répondre à son baiser d'une certaine fougue.

_Bien soupira-t-il en la relâchant quelques instants plus tard.

_Bien ? Reprit-elle, surprise et essouflée.

_C'est ton choix Pumpkin, je te demanderais juste de ne pas influencer le mien. Si Drago n'avait pas été là, je refuse d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu t'arriver. S'il s'en était pris à moi cela aurait passé mais toi...Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

Elle acquiesça avant de se blottir contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front, restant ainsi un moment.

oOo

La Salle commune était quasiment déserte à leur retour. Ils avaient décidé de flâner un long moment, ratant de ce fait le retour officiel des élèves, les obligeant de rentrer comme des fugitifs dans le château en passant par le passage de la sorcière borgne.

Devant l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles, la jeune fille l'enlaça, le remerciant pour cette journée. Il l'arrêta un moment, fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il ne quitta pas son regard lorsqu'il lui tendit une boîte longue en velours. Surprise, elle la prit, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle la contempla un long moment, interloquée avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

_Joyeuse Saint Valentin. Je voulais que cette journée se finisse en beauté.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû, Harry.

_Tu ne l'as même pas encore ouvert.

Elle eut un sourire avant d'ouvrir délicatement la boîte. Elle y vit un bracelet finement tressé avec pour unique breloque une petite citrouille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant cela. C'était ce qui pouvait lui ressembler le plus, ce qui résumait parfaitement leur relation. Deux destins totalement imbriquaient. Et elle, eux...au centre. Pumpkin. Une perle salée longea sa joue tant elle était émue. Il ne se méprit pas, sachant que son cadeau lui avait plu. Il la connaissait, comprenait tout simplement. Il se saisit d'une bracelet et le lui enfila. A peine eut-il fini qu'elle sauta dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fortement possible contre elle.

_Merci murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

_Je t'aime démesurément Pumpkin, répondit-il.

Ses mots résonnèrent en elle, dans l'infime espace qui s'était glissé entre eux.

_Je t'aime tout aussi grandement Harry répliqua-t-il sur le même, liant ses propres mots aux siens, scellant ainsi une promesse muette, tacite et inébranlable.


	21. Le plus bel des arguments

Il avait toujours été un jeune homme gauche et maladroit. C'était déjà assez miraculeux qu'il lui ait avoué son amour une première fois. Cela avait été sans oublier l'intervention du jeune Potter. Ron eut un soupir en pensant à ce dernier. C'était instinctif...Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings en imaginant sa petite soeur avec son meilleur ami. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à cela mais il finirait par y arriver. Auparavant, il tenait juste à la reconquérir. Il tenait juste à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur complicité d'antan. Ils n'avaient pas rompu mais c'était tout comme. Elle l'ignorait et son indifférence était la cause de son désarroi. S'avançant d'un pas décidé, il se rendit sous l'arbre où il savait la trouver. Luna l'y avait croisé quelques instants auparavant. A l'instant, elle conversait avec sa jeune soeur. Celle-ci fut la première à l'apercevoir. Elle lui sourit, contente de son initiative. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, attirant de ce fait, l'attention d'Hermione.

_Salut Ron!

_Hey Gin! Répondit-il, nerveux.

Elle sentit cette nervosité, sachant qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne congé. Elle jeta un regard torve vers sa meilleure amie, avant de se lever, époussetant ses vêtements.

_J'espérais voir Harry avant son cours.

Elle s'éclipsa soudain laissant le couple en proie à une vive gêne. Son frère prit la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant, contemplant la jeune fille à ses côtés, bien décidée à laisser son regard fixe sur le lac. Il ne savait que dire, perdue dans ses propres mots, dans ses propres pensées et il semblait que la jeune fille refusait de lui faciliter la tâche. Il glissa un regard vers elle, appréciant son profil un instant, se demandant comment elle pouvait seulement le supporter.

_Je t'aime Hermione déclara-t-il à mi-voix comme s'il souhaitait que cette conversation ne soit que la leur.

Bouleversée par une telle approche, la jeune fille faillit, rencontrant soudain son regard. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'exprimer ainsi, d'être aussi directe, de ne pas laisser de place aux non-dits. Cela avait dû lui coûter. Cette simple constatation suffisait-elle à le laisser s'amender. Elle n'en était pas sûre et pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour s'y opposer parce que c'était lui, parce qu'ils étaient eux. Parce que leur histoire comptait à ses yeux. Elle avait besoin de cette histoire, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle baissa les yeux, face à la force de son regard, contemplant les mains qu'elle avait délicatement posées sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

_J'aurais dû être moins...stupide. Mais c'est ma sœur Hermione. C'est cette enfant que je refusais de voir grandir qui trottinait partout et bavassait à tout bout de champ. C'est ce petit paquet de dynamite que je craignais de voir exploser. C'est cette fillette que je refusais de voir pleurer. Comme tout frère, je me suis fait la promesse de toujours la protéger. Et...Harry, étant mon frère, devait également la protéger...Un frère n'est pas censé aimer une sœur, non ?

Il passa une main sur son visage avant qu'il ne se fige en entendant le rire de sa voisine résonner à son oreille. L'un des sons les plus mélodieux qu'il eut connu. Surpris de la tournure que prenait les événements, il lui jeta un regard ébahi. Elle avait couvert sa bouche d'une main qui ne saurait retenir son hilarité.

_Excuses moi, il est vrai que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

Il lui rendit un sourire, prudent, craignant qu'elle change soudainement de position et ne lui mette à lui hurler des insanités à la figure et quelques sorts dont elle avait le secret.

_C'est juste que Ron, Harry n'est pas ton frère, quand bien même tu le considères ainsi. C'est un jeune homme en qui tu as entièrement confiance, que tu connais depuis une éternité qui est tombé amoureux de ta sœur. C'est ton ami, Ron.

_Il me faudra du temps pour m'y habituer. Rien que de les imaginer, ensemble...J'en ai la nausée.

Il massa son ventre en grimaçant. Hermione rit de plus belle, toute animosité envolée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que tout se passerait aussi simplement, merveilleusement. Il s'attendait à des cris, peut-être des larmes, comme d'ordinaire. Pas à cela. Elle le surprenait et le faisait l'aimer davantage.

_Tu n'as pas à les imaginer ensemble, tu as juste à accepter le fait qu'ils s'aiment et souhaitent être ensemble s'enquit-elle en serrant affectueusement une main du jeune homme qui lui sourit en retour avant de lui caresser la joue.

_Trouveras-tu la force de me pardonner Mione ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tint le menton, fourrageant dans ses prunelles brunes, y lisant toute l'appréhension qui y régnait. Cette détresse fut la raison pour laquelle elle enveloppa ses lèvres des siennes, lui pardonnant ses impairs, l'avertissant de ne pas l'y reprendre et lui promettant de l'aimer indéfiniment.

oOo

Elle le vit discuter avec Drago, lui racontant quelques anecdotes par de grands gestes, qui le rendait terriblement attendrissant aux yeux de la jeune fille. Son ami riait, amusé. Les voyant ainsi, elle percevait la profonde loyauté qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement, une complicité évidente qui leur était propre. Se sentant observé, le jeune homme tourna son regard vers elle, lui adressant ce sourire qui lui était réservé. Elle le lui rendit en les rejoignant. Saluant le jeune Malefoy, elle se tourna vers son petit ami, effleurant sa mâchoire d'un baiser. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. De son autre main, il lia leurs doigts tendrement.

_Où étais-tu donc passé, Wistiti? S'enquit Drago, d'un air faussement inquiet.

_Jaloux, Malefoy ?

_Excessivement répondit Harry en plissant les yeux.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier à l'encontre de son petit ami avant de répondre.

_J'étais avec Hermione, près du lac avant que Ron ne nous interrompe. Ils sont supposément en train de discuter...Ou s'entretuer.

_Que de merveilleuses nouvelles ? La saison des amours ne fait que commencer à Poudlard, il semblerait reprit Drago.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa petite amie pouffait de rire à ses côtés.

_Espérons qu'il saura se saisir de sa chance cette fois ajouta Harry sur un ton plus tenu.

_Je suis certaine que ton meilleur ami sera la hauteur répliqua la jeune fille en se détachant de lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien, prudente.

Il le soutint un moment, voyant de la détermination dans le regard de cette dernière, avant d'opiner.

A cet instant, Pansy Parkinson passa auprès d'eux sans leur accorder un quelconque regard, droite et fière comme tous ceux de sa maison, entêtée et bornée comme le jeune blond qu'elle effleura par mégarde. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ce qui étonna le jeune Potter qui s'attendait à des représailles. Elle disparut à l'angle du couloir quand Harry se décida enfin à se prononcer.

_Lui as-tu parlé ou l'a-t-elle fait ?

_Non. Nous n'avions rien à nous dire, il me semble rétorqua son meilleur ami, sombre, souhaitant clôturer au plus vite cette conversation. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_Est-elle toujours avec Blaise ? L'interrogea-t-il.

_Selon Lavande Brown, non. Et Lavande sait toujours tout répondit Ginny, face au silence de Drago qui s'enlisait dans celui-ci.

_Pour résumer, Pansy est célibataire et tu ne trouves plus rien à lui dire ?

_Que voudrais-tu que je lui dise, Potter ? S'exclama Drago, sourcils froncés, poings serrés comme chaque fois que le sujet Parkinson était sur le tapis. Mais Harry connaissait son meilleur ami et tout cet artefact ne l'impressionnait plus.

_Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

_Cela suffit. Ce ne sont que des sornettes. Mêles-toi de tes hippogriffes.

_Tes hippogriffes sont les miens, Vieux frère s'enquit Harry pour calmer le jeu.

Son meilleur ami soupira longuement, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui, y apposant également sa tête, dans l'espoir que ce simple coup n'éloigne toutes ces foutues pensées.

_Non, Potter. Drago Malefoy n'aime pas. Il n'a jamais aimé et n'aimera sûrement jamais. Encore moins Pansy Parkinson.

_Tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer Drago. Tu aimes bien Harry, Ron, Hermione...Tu m'aimes bien. Tu vénères ta mère. Tu aimes...C'est ce qui te rends humain déclara prudemment Ginny.

_Ce n'est pas la même chose.

_Certes. Ce n'est pas le même amour mais cela n'en est pas moins de l'amour. Je ne peux pas prétendre connaître tes sentiments. Je sais juste que tu es capable d'aimer alors pourquoi pas Pansy Parkinson ?

_Parce qu'il est impossible que je donne une telle satisfaction à mon père admit finalement et à contrecœur le jeune homme.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, pensive alors que son petit ami ne disait rien, lui laissant la marge de manœuvre qu'elle espérait. Elle sentit une infime caresse au niveau de sa hanche, une sorte d'encouragement tacite prodiguée par le meilleur des supporters.

_Et si tu retirais ton père de l'équation ? Si, pour une fois, on te donnait le choix et que tu étais tombé amoureux de Pansy, aurais-tu envisager d'être avec elle, uniquement elle ? De finir tes jours à ses côtés ? De lui être exclusivement fidèle ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle n'en attendait pas moins. Elle espérait juste qu'il l'eût écouté. Il se contenta d'un sourire à son égard lorsqu'elle leur annonça devoir se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et eut pour réponse un « je t'aime » parfaitement murmuré. Un dernier sourire, un dernier salut et elle avait disparu, laissant un sentiment profond de manque s'étendre chez Harry.

_Sacrée Ginny déclara finalement Drago.

_Médites ses paroles, Vieux frère.

Il n'eut le temps de répliquer que Neville apparut devant eux, une pile de bouquins traitant de botanique sur le bras. Une passion chez ce jeune homme. Il avait glissé entre les pages des bouts de parchemin, sûrement quelques points à éclaircir.

_Hey Neville !

_Salut Harry ! Drago !

_Pourquoi tous ces bouquins ? Demanda Drago.

_Je souhaite être au point pour le stage de botanique. J'ai quelques questions à poser au professeur Chourave. Vous rentrez pour Pâques ?

_Oui. Tant que ma mère peut me voir, elle requiert ma présence répondit le jeune Potter.

_En tant que fils adoptif, je compte héberger chez les Potter.

Ses camarades rirent à cette réplique.

_Et toi Neville ?

_Luna m'invite à les passer chez elle.

_C'est vraiment génial.

_Oui. Mes parents ont été assez surpris en rencontrant Luna, trouvant que nous avions des caractères différents mais ils ont fini par l'apprécier.

_Luna Lovegood est appréciable le rassura Harry, amusé de la gêne que cette conversation occasionnée à son ami.

Il retrouva cependant ses esprits lorsqu'il vit Hermione regarder amoureusement Ron, lui offrant ses plus beaux sourires. Il vit le jeune homme lui caresser les cheveux, un geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à Ginny. Pourquoi aurait-il le droit à de telles faveurs alors qu'il s'opposait à ce qu'il jouisse des mêmes ? Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur son meilleur ami, lui souriant, un peu craintive.

Harry se contenta d'opiner en lui rendant le même sourire pour lui montrer que cela ne changerait rien. Parce qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur et que le bonheur de sa sœur primerait toujours sur ses a priori. Il l'aimait. C'était sa seule excuse. C'était sa seule faiblesse.

Elle l'aimait. C'était son plus bel argument.


	22. Un endroit inébranlable

Pourdlard était un endroit magnifique, magique.

Dès l'instant où il en avait franchit le seuil, il s'était senti invincible, imbattable, inébranlable, détenteur d'une vigueur sans limite, sans restriction.

Poudlard avait su s'imposer comme étant sa demeure. Il ne sentait chez lui qu'en ses lieux, entre ses murs. Évidemment, les Potters l'avaient toujours accueilli à bras ouverts, de sorte que leur manoir était une seconde maison. Mais ici, là, dans ce parc, dans ses tours, dans ses couloirs, ses fantômes...Tout ce qui faisait de Poudlard, Poudlard, rendait Drago terriblement amoureux de cet endroit. Son premier véritable foyer.

Oui. Il se sentait bien à Poudlard. C'était cet endroit que son père ne pouvait atteindre, ce lieu qui n'appartenait qu'à Drago. Et voici, à présent que son père avait réussi l'inimaginable. L'atteindre à Poudlard.

En l'obligeant à épouser Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malefoy avait condamné son fils à se retrancher dans un isolement au sein de sa propre maison pour ne plus avoir à rencontrer ses prunelles foudroyantes. Il l'avait condamné à perdre de son assurance lorsqu'il venait à effleurer sa robe ou sa peau. Il l'avait condamné à ne perdre toute arrogance lorsqu'elle sanglotait un peu trop.

Lucius Malefoy avait provoqué la perdition de son fils dès l'instant où il avait cru ingénieux de lui imposer Pansy dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, quelques heures à peine avant son départ vers le manoir des Potters, Drago contemplait le lac silencieux, magnifiquement calme et détendu, indifférent du ciel grisâtre et tourbillonnant qui s'étendait au dessus de sa tête. Une étrange contradiction des plus surprenantes mais des plus merveilleuses. L'inadéquation entre ces deux éléments rendait le tout plus charmant. Un ensemble composé de mêmes éléments aurait rendu les choses ternes, peu originales... Trop parfaites.

Tout à sa contemplation, il n'entendit d'abord pas le bruissement de l'herbe foulée par des pas légers, volatiles. Il ne fit guère attention au soupir peu silencieux émis par le nouvel arrivant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une nouvelle ombre apparut à la périphérie du paysage qu'il contemplait, qu'il se rendit compte de son imprudence. Il aurait pu se faire tuer sans se rendre compte. Son odeur embauma l'espace, l'air l'entourant. Il pesta intérieurement contre cette manie qu'elle avait d'être si envahissante mais ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait de nouveau. Il porta son regard plus loin vers l'horizon, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement son attention mais qu'il ne saurait l'empêcher de s'exprimer. Il pouvait deviner qu'elle serrait fortement son livre contre sa poitrine, une de ses petites manies lorsqu'elle était pensive. Elle devait même mordiller une mèche de ses cheveux. La deuxième en partant de la droite.

Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ses détails auparavant. Mais leurs disputes étaient si fréquentes qu'il avait eut pour coutume de l'observer davantage durant ces instants, y portant attention.

Au bout d'un moment, elle brisa la quiétude du moment, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il le savait...Elle n'aurait pu se retenir plus longtemps.

_Je serais brève. Tu n'attends que cela de toute manière. C'est peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurais de te parler avant que tu ne te défiles de nouveau, je choisirais donc mes mots avec prudence et je te demanderais de te tempérer et d'attendre que j'eus finis avant de me fustiger.

Elle eut une pause, s'attendant à une explosion qui ne vint cependant pas. Le jeune Malefoy continuait à feindre une parfaite indifférence bien qu'il était assez curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle lâcha sa mèche de cheveux, plus confiante en sa position.

_Harry m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. Inutile de lui en vouloir. Il a juste souhaité m'aider.

Elle se tut une nouvelle fois, rassemblant cette fois ses mots avec prudence alors que Drago s'imaginait déjà les moult souffrances que subiraient bientôt son supposé meilleur ami.

_Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un très bon ami, un confident, une personne sur qui je savais pouvoir compter parmi les rustres Serpentards. Tu étais différent et je t'appréciais. Lorsque mes parents m'ont annoncé que je t'étais promise, je t'en ai voulu au départ, pensant que tu t'étais joué de moi en abaissant ma garde pour mieux me poignarder. J'ai vite déchanté lorsque je me suis confrontée à ce nouveau comportement que tu n'attribuais qu'à moi dès la rentrée. J'ai su que tu étais aussi victime que moi-même dans l'histoire. J'ai essayé de...communiquer mais tu t'es de suite braqué. Lorsque je n'ai plus insisté, tu es rentré dans une rage incommensurable, inexplicable, une morosité effrayante.

Mais tu sais tout cela...Ce que je veux te dire Drago, c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu cela. J'aurais aimé avoir le choix, rien qu'une fois et ne pas être vendu tel un objet à un homme qui n'en a absolument rien à faire de moi. J'aurais aimé être considérée...Avoir été consultée...Avoir au moins le choix sur mon partenaire dans l'histoire.

Elle ne put retenir une larme qu'elle essuya rageusement, énervée d'être aussi faible. Elle ne flancherait pas cette fois. Elle se l'était promis.

_Finalement...Quand j'ai su que c'était toi, je me suis dit que peut-être nous arriverions à nous entendre, qu'ensemble, nous trouverions une solution. A défaut, nous aurions pu nous comprendre. A dire vrai, je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais en venant te voir...Mais j'espérais plus que ce que tu m'as accordé. Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi Drago Malefoy. Tu étais mon ami...Je voulais que les choses restent ainsi. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes fiancés que nous le voulions ou non.

_C'est assez hypocrite de venir jusqu'à moi en nous clamant fiancé alors que tu étais avec Zabini il n'y a pas si longtemps, si je ne m'abuse ?

_Il ne me semblait pas te devoir une quelconque exclusivité dans la mesure où tu ne te gênais pas pour en faire de même de ton côté. Aurais-tu une autre libertine à sauter Malefoy après cette discussion ? S'enquit Pansy, une rage contenue suintant de ses prunelles. Prunelles brunes qui fourragèrent celles grises du jeune homme, assez surpris par cette réplique. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings en lui faisant face, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne flancha cependant pas, serrant même sa position en se rapprochant de quelques pas. Et bien qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, elle ne souhaitait perdre la face devant son adversaire, son ennemi.

_Je n'ai heureusement pas à me plaindre de mon succès. J'en ai une pour chaque journée qui passe, chaque heure, chaque minute...Elles en redemandent, satisfaites au plus haut point.

Il vit la mâchoire de la jeune fille se contracter davantage alors que ses mains ne formaient plus que des poings dont les jointures craquer de manière inquiétante. Le jeune homme semblait au contraire s'en amuser, fière que ce soit elle qui soit en mauvaise posture dans leur relation.

_Tu es un être abominable Malefoy. Ta suprême arrogance n'a d'égale que ta profonde indifférence. Zabini a le mérite de m'avoir été exclusif. Il m'avait moi. Et je dois reconnaître qu'il ne sait jamais plaint d'une quelconque insatisfaction.

Il ne sut contrôler ses gestes et leva sa main bien trop prêt du visage de la jeune fille, bien trop prêt de cette agaçante sorcière. Un mouvement de plus et il lui ferait ravaler son air présomptueux et insolent. La voyant aussi impassible, il se rendit compte qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, qu'il ne toucherait à aucun de ses cheveux. Elle le savait mieux que lui-même. Face à ses prunelles si affreusement envoûtantes, il eut peur de perdre la face, de s'y illusionner et d'y perdre ce qui faisait sa force.

_Va-t-en Pansy. Retournes donc auprès de Zabini. Laisses moi les libertines.

Il vit la lueur de détresse traverser son regard, s'attarder sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se reconstitue ce visage impassible et qu'elle le scrute minutieusement,espérant y voir une quelconque faille. Du bout des doigts, il effleura telle une caresse la joue de la jeune fille avant de baisser sa main. Elle n'atteint cependant pas son but dans la mesure où celle de la jeune fille la retint et la posa à plat sur sa joue, lui faisant sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de celle-ci, alors que son bras ne trouve d'autre support que la poitrine de Pansy pour y percevoir les battements effrénées du cœur de celle-ci.

Il aurait dû mettre autant de distances que possible entre eux mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si toute sa raison s'était dérobée au profit de cette inexplicable attraction.

_Et si je ne souhaitais pas retourner auprès de Blaise...M'y forcerais-tu ?

Elle eut la surprise de voir ses magnifiques prunelles s'écarquiller de surprise avant qu'il ne devienne de nouveau impassible, froid et distant. Elle eut peur de ce qui allait suivre, de ce qu'il allait dire. Lui si fière et arrogant.

_Pourquoi ne souhaiterais-tu sa présence?

_Et si je souhaitais ta présence...Que ferais-tu ?

_Je te dirais de t'en aller sur le champs car...je... je ne saurais vouloir de ta présence.

Elle sentit cette hésitation, le trémolo dans sa voix. Elle vit la détresse apparaître à son tour sur ses traits. Elle comprit qu'il aurait préféré autre chose même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Elle le jaugea alors un long moment avant de retirer sa main de sa joue et la poser contre le torse du jeune homme où elle sentit la saccade des battements du cœur de celui-ci. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du jeune homme, s'y attardant un moment, voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas avant de retomber sur ses deux pieds.

_Je préférerais la présence de mon fiancé murmura-t-elle avant de reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle voulut retirer sa main du torse du jeune homme mais il la retint un moment.

_Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Drago Malefoy n'aime pas. Tu en as conscience ?

Les yeux du jeune homme n'avaient jamais été aussi révélateurs pour la jeune fille qu'en cet instant. Il avait l'air impassible mais ses prunelles dégageaient un sentiment de panique. Une secrète crainte qu'ils partageaient tout deux : celle de ne pas savoir où ils mettaient les pieds.

_Laisses moi en juger par moi-même, tu veux bien ?

Elle eut un semblant de sourire à son égard avant de lui tourner le dos et de prendre le chemin du château, laissant Drago Malefoy méditait sur les paroles de Ginny Weasley, de Pansy Parkinson et maudire son père d'exister et d'avoir réussi à l'atteindre à Poudlard, le château où il s'était un jour cru invulnérable.


End file.
